Lebendig begraben
by Bellamaus
Summary: Wilson trickst House zum Einkaufen. Widerwillig zieht dieser los, ohne zu ahnen, dass er schon bald um sein Leben würde kämpfen müssen...
1. Prolog

Disclaimer: Ich habe keinerlei Rechte an den Charakteren von Dr. House, nur an dem, was meinem kranken Hirn entsprungen ist.

Die Story spielt in der 2. Staffel ungefähr zur Zeit von ‚Sicher genug', also als Wilson bei House wohnt.

Ich wünsch euch viel Spaß beim Lesen und hoffe, es gefällt euch.

LG

Bella

_**Lebendig begraben**_

Prolog

Missgelaunt stieg er aus seiner Corvette und schlug etwas fester als nötig die Tür zu. Wenn er ehrlich zu sich war, dann hatte er gar keinen Grund dazu, wütend zu sein, doch dazu hatte er jetzt keine Lust. Er wollte sich ärgern. Ihn ärgerte es auch weniger, dass er einkaufen gehen sollte, sondern viel mehr, dass Wilson ihn mit seinen eigenen Mitteln dazu getrickst hatte. Vielleicht hätte er ihn gar nicht bei sich einziehen lassen sollen, andererseits war Wilson sein Freund, sein Einziger wohlgemerkt, natürlich hatte er ihn nicht auf der Straße stehen lassen können.

Und Wilson kochte ausgezeichnet. Er wäre ein Idiot, wenn er das nicht ausnutzen würde. Aber je länger Wilson permanent in seiner Nähe war, desto unnachgiebiger wurde er und auch geschickter im Manipulieren, als würde er ihn Tag ein, Tag aus studieren und daraus lernen.

Oder aber, er selbst wurde langsam paranoid.

Er sperrte das Auto ab - aus Versicherungsgründen - und marschierte zum Eingang des Supermarktes. Er hatte keine Lust gehabt, fast eine halbe Stunde bis zum Einkaufszentrum zu fahren, das fast am anderen Ende der Stadt lag, also hatte er am erstbesten Supermarkt angehalten, an dem er vorbeikam.

Es war ein kleines Exemplar, aber er würde bekommen, was er wollte, oder besser, was Wilson wollte, der war schließlich der Koch und meckerte dauernd rum, dass man in seinen Schränken nichts fand, womit man arbeiten konnte. Und wenn Wilson mit Bio-Lebensmitteln kochen wollte, dann musste er sie schon selbst besorgen, damit konnte dieser kleine Laden hier nämlich nicht dienen.

Er wollte sich gerade aus der langen Reihe einen Einkaufswagen holen und kramte noch nach dem passenden Geldstück in seinem Geldbeutel, als ihn jemand von vorne anrempelte. Er kämpfte um sein Gleichgewicht, da er sich auf den Stock nicht verlassen konnte, der hing an seinem Unterarm und fand nach einem taumelnden Schritt zur Seite, der seinem Bein gar nicht gut tat, Halt an der Wand des Gebäudes.

Einmal tief gegen den Schmerz atmend, schaute er erbost auf und sah sich dem verwirrten Gesicht einer Frau Anfang Dreißig gegenüber, der die Schuld und die Reue darüber geradezu in die hellbraunen Augen geschrieben stand.

„Entschuldigung, das tut mir leid. Ich hab nicht aufgepasst, ich wusste nicht, dass jemand hinter mir stand."

Er wollte gerade zu einer schnippischen Erwiderung ansetzen, als sie seinen Gehstock erblickte und ihre Augen gleich noch ein bisschen größer wurden vor Schreck.

„Oh mein Gott, ich wusste ja nicht… Haben sie sich verletzt? Ist alles in Ord...?"

Langsam ging ihm diese Frau noch mehr auf die Nerven, als sie es vorher schon tat.

„Stopp, das reicht!" fuhr er ihr dazwischen. „Machen sie entweder einen Führerschein für Einkaufswägen oder das nächste Mal die Augen auf und jetzt lassen sie mich durch oder verschwinden endlich!"

Perplex und erschrocken starrte sie ihn einen Augenblick an, ehe sie nach ihrem Wagen griff und sich sprachlos aus dem Staub machte. Als sie endlich weg war, erlaubte sich House ein leises Stöhnen und er rieb sich über den schmerzenden Oberschenkel. Das fing ja gut an! Er holte eine Vicodin aus dem orangen Döschen in seiner Jackett-Tasche und schluckte sie trocken. Nach ein paar Minuten ebbte der Schmerz etwas ab und er holte sich einen Einkaufswagen.

Seinen freien Tag hatte er sich wahrlich anders vorgestellt.

Lustlos und angefressen humpelte er durch den Laden, den Wagen lenkte er mit links. Hie und da hielt er an und warf etwas hinein, Chips, Cornflakes, Nudeln, Reis und Gemüse, Erdnussbutter und Ketchup, Toast und Obst, bis er am Ende nur noch nach Tomatenstückchen in der Dose suchte, die Wilson sich für weiß Gott was einbildete. Langsam schritt er das Dosenregal entlang, vorbei an Obstkonserven, Mais und Bohnen, bis er endlich am Ende des Ganges fand, wonach er suchte, allerdings natürlich im untersten Regal. Er bückte sich etwas umständlich und fischte eine große Dose von den Tomaten heraus. Als er wieder aufstand, musste er einen Schritt nach hinten in den Gang machen, da er etwas aus dem Gleichgewicht geriet. Und in dem Augenblick traf ihn der Schmerz.

Tabitha Myers schob etwas hektisch ihren Wagen durch den kleinen Supermarkt. Es war wenig los heute, oder wohl besser um die Uhrzeit. Die wenigsten waren zur Mittagszeit einkaufen. Sie hatte es eilig, gegen fünf wollten ein paar ihrer Freunde vorbeikommen und sie wollten einen richtig kindischen, lustigen Spieleabend machen, angereichert mit Pizza und Alkohol. Sie hatte 'Risiko' zuhause, Vik würde 'Tabu' mitbringen, Kayla 'Telepathie', weil sie das unbedingt mal ausprobieren mussten, und Jeff hatte ihnen eine 'Mordsgaudi' versprochen mit dem Spiel 'Wizard', das er sich neulich gekauft hatte.

Es würde ein amüsanter Abend werden, doch dazu brauchte sie noch Alkohol, Knabberzeug und vor allem den ganzen verdammten Nachmittag um den Saustall in ihrer Wohnung zu beseitigen. Sie war einfach kein Mensch, der länger als drei Tage Ordnung halten konnte, dafür war sie viel zu verplant und chaotisch.

Sie warf ein paar Chips und Erdnussflips in den Wagen und dachte wieder an den Mann vorm Eingang, den sie beinahe umgerannt hatte. Seine stechenden blauen Augen gingen ihr einfach nicht mehr aus dem Kopf, ebenso wie seine schneidenden, schroffen Worte, die fast schon beleidigend waren. Sie hatte seinen Gehstock gesehen, dabei sah er gar nicht so alt aus als wäre er darauf angewiesen, genau genommen sah er aus, als wäre er Mitte Vierzig, nicht gerade das Alter für Krücken und Gehwägen.

Die ganze Aktion war aber wieder typisch für sie. Vor lauter Hektik und Durcheinander hatte sie versucht, drei Dinge gleichzeitig zu machen - den Schlüssel in die Hosentasche stecken, den Wagen rausfahren und ihren rechten Socken, der gerade von ihrem Schuh gefressen wurde, wieder hoch zu ziehen - und dann ging meistens etwas schief.

Es hatte ihr wirklich Leid getan, sie machte so was ja auch nicht mit Absicht, sie war eben ein bisschen tollpatschig, schon immer. So sehr sie es auch versuchte, dagegen hatte sie bisher noch nie etwas unternehmen können. Wenigstens grunzte sie nicht beim Lachen wie ihr Nachbar…

Ein Grinsen stahl sich auf ihr Gesicht, das aber schon im nächsten Moment verflog, als ihr Fuß beim Gehen hängen blieb, weil ihr anderer Fuß auf dem Schuhband stand, das sich offenbar gelöst hatte. Abrupt stolperte sie nach vorne und versuchte, sich auf den Wagen zu stützen, um nicht umzufallen, doch der rollte nach vorne und… traf auf ein Hindernis, das überrascht und schmerzhaft aufschrie. Ein hölzernes Scheppern war zu hören.

Endlich gebremst schaute Tabitha auf und traute ihren Augen nicht. Sie schluckte gegen den Knoten der Schuld, der sich in ihrer Kehle bildete. Vor ihr stand wieder der Kerl vom Eingang, wieso hatte sie auch ausgerechnet soviel ‚Glück'?

Überstürzt ließ sie den Wagen los und eilte um ihn herum zu dem Mann, der jetzt mit zusammengekniffenem Mund und fest verschlossenen Augen schwer am Regal lehnte und sich mit der linken Hand dort abstützte, während seine rechte seinen rechten Oberschenkel umklammert hielt, gegen den sie gestoßen war. Neben ihm am Boden lag eine Dose mit Tomatenstückchen und sein Gehstock.

„Das tut mir leid, ich bin gestolpert. Hab… hab ich sie verletzt? Brauchen sie einen Arzt?"

Sie hatte das Gefühl, dass er etwas sagen wollte, doch als er seinen Mund öffnete, kam nur ein leises Stöhnen über seine Lippen.

Unschlüssig und mit einem überaus schlechten Gewissen stand sie da und wusste nicht, was sie tun sollte. Sie legte ihm kurz und unbeholfen ihre Hand auf die Schulter und meinte: „Ich werd Hilfe holen, bleiben sie hier, ich komme gleich zurück!"

Rasender Schmerz jagte durch seine ohnehin geschädigten Nerven, sobald der Einkaufswagen gegen seinen Oberschenkel schlug. Es kam so heftig und plötzlich, dass er Dose wie auch Stock einfach fallen ließ. Seine rechte Hand zuckte unwillkürlich zum Zentrum des Schmerzes, während seine linke sich darum bemühte, Halt zu finden, um ihn aufrecht zu halten.

Er hörte diese Stimme, er wusste auch, dass er sie schon mal gehört hatte und unbändige Wut kochte in ihm hoch auf diese dämliche, unvorsichtige Bekloppte. Er wollte ihr etwas an den Kopf werfen, ihr irgendeine ätzende Beleidigung entgegen schleudern, doch der Schmerz ließ es nicht zu. Er hörte ihre Schritte, als sie sich eilig von ihm entfernte, um Hilfe zu holen. Als wenn ihm jemand helfen konnte…

Doch nach drei Schritten verstummten ihre Schritte, denn ein ohrenbetäubender Knall übertönte jedes andere Geräusch. House zuckte instinktiv zusammen.

Dann ging alles ganz schnell.

Das ganze Gebäude schien in Bewegung geraten zu sein, die Regale schwankten, der Boden vibrierte und der Putz bröselte von der Decke. Er verlor das Gleichgewicht und fiel seitlich zu Boden, zu seiner Seite das Dosenregal, neben seinen Beinen der Einkaufswagen der Frau. Aus dem Augenwinkel sah er das Regal von der anderen Seite des Ganges umkippen, direkt in seine Richtung. Instinktiv hob er seine Arme vors Gesicht, um sich zu schützen, doch ein dumpfer Schlag erklang und das Regal verkantete sich mit dem anderen und hing nun schräg über ihm. Nudelpackungen regneten um ihn herum zu Boden, ganz wage hörte er einen Schrei, bevor ein grausames, durch Mark und Bein gehendes Knacken und Knirschen über ihm einsetzte und das Gebäude in sich zusammen stürzte.

Ein schweres Stück der Betondecke schlug in den Mittelgang ein und presste sich auf der einen Seite gegen den Einkaufswagen. Der konnte der Gewalt nichts entgegensetzen und mehrere Metallverstrebungen brachen wie Streichhölzer auseinander. Vom Druck des Aufpralls wurde er zur Seite geschleudert und ein spitzer, grausamer Schmerz bohrte sich in House' Unterschenkel.

Krachende Geräusche, Splittern, Klirren, Kreischen und Dröhnen erfüllte die staubige Luft. Eine weitere Erschütterung ging durch die Überreste des Gebäudes und etwas unglaublich Hartes schlug gegen seine Schläfe. Er wurde bewusstlos.

TBC


	2. Böses Erwachen

Und hier geht's weiter!

Ich würd mich wirklich über eure Meinung freuen!

Viel Spaß mit dem nächsten Kapitel!

Böses Erwachen

„Rein von der äußeren Struktur würde ich eher sagen, dass die Geschwulst gutartig ist, aber um sicher zu gehen, sollten sie eine Biopsie machen, Chase."

Wilson warf noch einen letzten Blick auf den MRT-Befund des Patienten und reichte ihn dann Chase, der nickte. Dasselbe hatte er sich auch gedacht, doch er hatte sich vorsichtshalber absichern wollen, nicht dass er dem Patienten erzählte, die Geschwulst sei sehr wahrscheinlich gutartig und der Onkologe meint dann hinterher, dass man doch von vorne herein hätte sehen können, dass sie bösartig sei, und er ein Idiot wäre, dem Patienten solche Hoffnung zu machen. Immerhin war er kein Experte für Tumore und ähnliches.

Chase machte sich auf den Weg und Wilson durchschritt den Konferenzraum von House und seinen Schützlingen und goss sich Kaffee in House' rote Tasse.

„Es ist so verdammt ruhig hier." stellte er mit schief gelegtem Kopf fest.

Foreman grinste. „Sie waren wohl noch nie hier, wenn House seinen freien Tag hat, oder? Fast wie Urlaub."

Wilson nickte abwesend. Wenn er an ihren Streit heute Morgen über das Einkaufen dachte, dann war diese Ruhe hier wirklich wie Urlaub. Wie dieser Mann sich bei solchen Lappalien nur so stur stellen konnte. Ein leichtes Grinsen huschte über sein Gesicht. Aber er lernte. Wenn er etwas haben wollte, dann musste er House geschickt austricksen, anders konnte er nicht gewinnen. Doch es war anstrengend, sich andauernd Fallen auszudenken und Hintertürchen, die er sich offen halten musste, nur damit dieser sture Esel mal das Geschirr spülte, seine Wäsche wegräumte oder Einkaufen ging.

„So schlimm ist es doch auch nicht, die meiste Zeit sitzt er in seinem Büro und spielt mit seiner Playstation, sieht fern oder wirft seinen Ball umher, da ist es genauso ruhig." verteidigte Cameron ihren Boss.

„Ja, und die restliche Zeit macht er uns das Leben zur Hölle, kommandiert uns herum, hält uns vor, wie schlau er ist und lässt uns wie Idioten dasteh…"

Weiter kam Foreman nicht, denn ihre Pieper gingen alle gleichzeitig los. Alarmiert zogen sie diese heraus und lasen alle dieselbe Botschaft: NA, SOFORT!

Nur wenige Minuten später fanden sich die drei unter zahlreichen anderen Ärzten in der Notaufnahme wieder, wo unter den Schwestern bereits reges Treiben herrschte. Cuddy stand vor dem Empfangsschalter und bat alle um Ruhe.

„Hören sie mir zu. In einem Friseursaloon im Huxley-Drive kam es vor einer Viertelstunde zu einer schweren Explosion, das ganze zweistöckige Gebäude ist zusammengestürzt. Die Trümmer wurden über die gesamte Straße geschleudert, teilweise auch in umstehende Wohnungen. Polizei, Feuerwehr und Rettungsfahrzeuge sind vor Ort. Es gibt zahlreiche Verletzte und einige Menschen wurden verschüttet. Der Großteil der Verletzten kommt zu uns, da wir das nächstliegende Krankenhaus sind. Einige der weniger schwerwiegenden Fälle bringen sie ins General. Das wird jetzt ziemlich hektisch und ich brauche jede helfende Hand. Geben sie ihr Bestes!"

„Huxley-Drive, nie gehört." überlegte Cameron.

„Das ist so ne kleine Seitenstraße, nicht allzu weit von hier. Ziemlich alt, lauter kleine Häuschen, die da schon seit Jahrzehnten stehen. Kein Wunder, dass da bei einer Explosion gleich das ganze Haus einstürzt."

Cuddy kam auf sie zu. Sie hatte Foremans Bemerkung mitgehört. „Sie haben Recht. Aber unter dem Friseur war ein Supermarkt. Wer weiß, wie viele Leute dort drin verschüttet wurden."

Beim Wort 'Supermarkt' hatten sich einen Augenblick lang sämtliche Muskeln in Wilsons Körper angespannt, doch nicht für lange. Zum Glück kaufen wir immer im Einkaufszentrum im Süden ein! dachte er noch und machte sich dann wie die anderen an die Arbeit, sämtliche Räume vorzubereiten und die wichtigsten Utensilien schon bereit zu legen. Nicht mehr lange, dann würde der erste Rettungswagen eintreffen.

Ihr Kopf dröhnte, als sie wieder zu sich kam. Vorsichtig tastete sie durch ihre Haare zu der schmerzenden Stelle, doch sie fühlte kein Blut, dafür eine langsam dicker werdende Beule und jede Menge Schmerz. Alle möglichen Körperstellen taten ihr weh.

Langsam öffnete sie die Augen und fand sich in fast völliger Dunkelheit wieder. Staub hing in der Luft und brachte sie zum Husten. Was war passiert?

Sie lag auf dem Boden, soviel wusste sie. Vorsichtig bewegte sie nacheinander ihre Beine und Arme. Alles okay, sie war nicht verletzt, abgesehen von ihrer Beule. Behutsam tastete sie ihre Umgebung ab. Um sie herum lagen lauter kleinere und größere Dosen am Boden, links von sich spürte sie das harte Material eines Regals und rechts von ihr lagen zwischen den Dosen auch knisternde Plastikbeutel.

Sie war im Supermarkt und da war dieser Krach gewesen, als wäre etwas in die Luft geflogen, das Regal war umgefallen und ihr gegen den Kopf geschlagen und dann wusste sie nichts mehr. Wieso war es so dunkel? Und woher kam all dieser Staub, der in der Luft flirrte? Was war das für ein Lärm gewesen?

Vorsichtig tastete sie in die Höhe weiter und setzte sich langsam auf. Das umgekippte Regal hing ungefähr einen Meter über ihr und schien sich ziemlich stabil verkeilt zu haben, denn es rührte sich keinen Millimeter, egal wie fest sie dagegen drückte. Mit der Zeit gewöhnten sich ihre Augen an das düstere Licht, das nur mühsam durch ein paar Spalten hindurchsickerte.

Sie kroch vorsichtig in die Richtung weiter, in die sie geschaut hatte, als sie aufgewacht war, doch schon nach einem halben Meter fand sie sich einem Hindernis gegenüber, ein ziemlich großes Hindernis sogar. Mehrere Betonbrocken lagen übereinander, dazwischen war etwas eingekeilt, das wie ein Waschbecken aussah, doch sie war sich nicht sicher. Einige Lücken waren in dem Schuttberg und gewährten dem Licht Eingang in ihre Regalhöhle.

Beton? Waschbecken? Hatte diese Erschütterung das Gebäude einstürzen lassen?

„Oh mein Gott…" murmelte sie leise und hockte sich entsetzt hin. Das durfte nicht wahr sein. Einen Moment starrte sie einfach nur vor sich hin, bis ihr etwas einfiel, oder besser, jemand.

Bevor das hier passiert war, wollte sie Hilfe holen für den Mann, den sie mit ihrem Wagen über den Haufen gefahren hatte. Ihr Herz schlug heftig in ihrer Brust, es war schon schlimm genug, unter diesem Regal und wer weiß wie viel Schutt eingeschlossen zu sein, aber hier möglicherweise mit einer Leiche zu liegen… sie wollte nicht weiterdenken. So durfte sie gar nicht denken!

Sie musste ihn finden! Sie fühlte sich irgendwie für ihn verantwortlich, immerhin hatte sie ihm zweimal an diesem Tag Schmerzen zugefügt. Es musste ihm einfach gut gehen!

Etwas ungelenk in der Enge drehte sie sich um und kroch auf allen Vieren Stück für Stück den Gang zurück, dabei schob sie die Dosen und Nudelpackungen - wie sie sich jetzt erinnerte - zur Seite. Vor ihr wurde es wieder etwas heller, denn auch hier quoll ein wenig Licht durch Risse im Schutt. Einer dieser dünnen Lichtstrahlen fiel auf eine Hand.

Sie schloss kurz die Augen und hielt den Atem an. Neben der Hand sah sie deutlich die Umrisse seines Körpers. Er bewegte sich nicht. Zügiger schloss sie auf und duckte sich neben ihm unter das Regal, das durch die Schräge hier tiefer hing. Sein Kopf war ihr zugeneigt, seine Augen geschlossen, über seine Schläfe rann Blut. Zwei Dosen lagen auf seinem Oberkörper und an deren Bewegung erkannte sie, dass er langsam atmete. Er lebte!

Erleichtert stieß sie die Luft aus, die sie die ganze Zeit über angehalten hatte. Sie ließ ihren Blick über seinen Körper gleiten, während sie die Dosen von ihm nahm und hielt abrupt inne, als ihr Blick seine Beine streifte. Entsetzt keuchte sie auf und hielt sich die Hand vor den Mund.

„Oh mein Gott…" entfuhr es ihr wieder.

Am Ende der Regalreihe im Mittelflur war die Decke ebenfalls ungehindert heruntergekommen und versperrte den Ausgang. Der Schutt hatten ihren Einkaufswagen zertrümmert und eingekeilt, doch was viel schlimmer war, war die Tatsache, dass das linke Bein des Mannes zwar angewinkelt und unversehrt war, aber das rechte Bein dafür auf der unteren Ablage ihres Einkaufswagens von einem abstehenden Metallstab völlig aufgespießt war. Das Metall hatte seinen Unterschenkel von der linken Seite aus durchstoßen und trat rechts blutig wieder aus, um dann in einem Betonhaufen zu verschwinden. Der Mann war vollkommen festgenagelt, im wortwörtlichen Sinne. Es sah grausig aus. Aber wenigstens blutete es kaum.

Sie biss sich auf die Lippe, was sollte sie tun?

Ohne Nachzudenken rutschte sie nah an eine der Ritzen, die Licht spendeten und schrie, was ihre Lungen hergaben um Hilfe.

Ein schrilles Geräusch zerrte an seinen Nerven, ließ nicht locker, bis er schließlich die Grenze der Bewusstlosigkeit durchbrach und ganz allmählich zu sich kam. Das erste, was er fühlte, war Schmerz. Sirrender Schmerz jagte von seinem Oberschenkel aus durch seinen gesamten Körper, sein Kopf pochte schrecklich und da war noch der stechende Schmerz in seinem rechten Unterschenkel, den er nicht einordnen konnte.

Ein jämmerliches Stöhnen entwich seinen Lippen und er kniff gequält die Augen zusammen.

„Hallo? Können sie mich hören?" fragte eine Stimme.

Langsam öffnete er die Augen, um zu sehen, wer da bei ihm war, doch alles, was er erkennen konnte, was Finsternis und sonst gar nichts. Er blinzelte ein paar Mal und versuchte schließlich seinen Kopf zur Seite zu drehen, um vielleicht etwas mehr erkennen zu können.

„Sie sollten sich besser nicht bewegen, sie sind verletzt."

Wieder diese Stimme. Wage erinnerte er sich an einen Einkaufswagen, an ein näher kommendes Regal, höllischen Lärm und ein grausiges Knirschen. Nur langsam gewöhnten sich seine Augen an die Dunkelheit. Und schließlich sah er über sich im matten Licht eine Frau knien, die ihn besorgt musterte.

Er kannte ihr Gesicht, fiel ihm plötzlich wieder ein. Sie hatte ihn fast umgestoßen und ihn mit dem Einkaufswagen gerammt.

„Was… was ist passiert?" Seine Stimme klang rau und brüchig, so sehr beeinflusste ihn der Schmerz.

Als er Anstalten machte, sich aufzusetzen, legte sie ihm entschieden ihre Hände an die Schultern und hielt ihn unten.

„Bleiben sie liegen! Sie sind verletzt! Ich weiß nicht genau, was passiert ist, aber ganz offenbar ist das Gebäude in sich zusammengestürzt. Dieses Regal hier hat uns wohl vor dem Schlimmsten bewahrt, aber wir sitzen fest, es gibt keinen Weg nach draußen. Und ihr Bein…" Sie ließ den Satz unausgesprochen.

Irgendwie beunruhigte House der letzte Satzteil mehr als das ganze in sich zusammengefallene Haus. Er spürte, wie sein Herzschlag schneller wurde, und versuchte schließlich sein rechtes Bein anzuziehen, um sich den Schaden ansehen zu können, der da so grässlich schmerzte. Doch ein Ruck ging durch seinen Unterschenkel, begleitet von einem so intensiven Schmerz, dass er leise aufschrie. Sein Bein konnte er keinen Millimeter weit bewegen und das wollte er jetzt auch nicht mehr.

„At… atmen sie ganz ruhig." sagte die Stimme der Frau wieder, doch sie klang unsicher, hilflos.

Mit fahrigen, zittrigen Fingern kramte er in seiner Tasche nach dem Vicodin, doch seine Tasche war leer. Panik stieg in ihm auf. Wo waren seine Schmerztabletten? Er brauchte sie jetzt dringender als jemals zuvor, wo zur Hölle waren sie? Hektisch tastete seine Hand an seiner Seite entlang, doch sie fand nichts. Er versuchte neben sich etwas zu erkennen, doch die Frau saß ihm im Weg und er müsste sich auch auf die Seite drehen dafür, aber das konnte er vorerst vergessen.

„Hier muss… eine kleine… Dose mit… Tabletten sein… irgendwo…" presste er mühsam hervor, ehe er vom Schmerz erschöpft keuchend die Augen schloss und seine Hand sinken ließ.


	3. Verschüttet

Und ein neues Kapitel.

Viel Spaß damit!

Verschüttet

Hastig suchten Tabitha's Augen die Umgebung ab. Dieser Mann schien schreckliche Schmerzen zu haben und sie wollte irgendwas tun. Ihre Hände tasteten sich zwischen Nudelverpackungen und Gemüsedosen umher, bis sich ihre Finger um ein kleines Plastikdöschen schlossen.

„Meinen sie das hier?" fragte sie aufgeregt.

Schwerfällig öffneten sich seine Augen und Erleichterung flackerte in ihnen auf, als er das orange Plastik erkannte. Er nickte und streckte seine Hand danach aus. Sie gab es ihm und sah ihm zu, wie er erst in die knapp halbvolle Dose starrte, als wolle er abwägen, für wie lange sie noch ausreichten, dann nahm er zwei Tabletten heraus und schluckte sie trocken. Fahrig verschloss er die Dose wieder und steckte sie in die Tasche seines Jacketts. Müde schlossen sich seine Augen wieder.

Sie betrachtete ihn eine Weile, ehe sie schließlich den weißen Cardigan, den sie um die Hüften gewickelt hatte, löste und zusammenfaltete.

„Nicht erschrecken!" warnte sie ihn, bevor sie vorsichtig seinen Kopf etwas anhob und ihm den Cardigan als Kopfkissen darunter schob. Er gab ein unwilliges Brummen von sich, aber mehr nicht. Erst einige Minuten später gab er wieder ein Lebenszeichen von sich.

Es dauerte eine Weile, bis das Vicodin wirkte und zumindest den schlimmsten Schmerz gedämpft hatte. Wenn er noch ein bisschen wartete, würde es noch besser werden. Endlich konnte er wieder etwas freier atmen und auch sein Gehirn ließ es wieder zu, für's Denken benutzt zu werden. Die weiche Unterlage für seinen Kopf war dabei nicht unwillkommen.

„Das Haus ist also eingestürzt." sagte er schlicht.

„Ja, sieht so aus."

House verdrehte die Augen. „Super, wirklich ganz toll. Das wirst du mir büßen, Wilson, drei- und vierfach sogar!" schimpfte er vor sich hin.

„Was waren das für Tabletten?"

„Schmerzkiller. Manchmal wirklich nützlich." Und das brachte ihn zum nächsten Punkt. Was war mit seinem Bein passiert?

Ganz vorsichtig versuchte er sich aufzusetzen.

„Das sollten sie lieber nicht tun…" warf die Frau neben ihm ein.

Genervt verdrehte er die Augen. „Jetzt hören sie mal zu, ich bin Arzt! Und ich würde gerne sehen, was da unten passiert ist, damit ich weiß, ob ich mich lieber gleich erschießen oder doch lieber auf die Rettungsmannschaften warten sollte."

Sie starrte ihn finster an. „Deshalb brauchen sie nicht gleich so bissig zu werden. Ich kann nichts dafür, dass das hier passiert ist. Und dieser Wilson genauso wenig!" Fügte sie noch schnippisch hinzu.

„Oh doch, normalerweise erledigt er den Einkauf!"

„Ach, wäre es ihnen lieber, er wäre hier verschüttet worden?" Dieser Kerl nervte sie jetzt schon. Hoffentlich würden sie bald hier rausgeholt.

Natürlich wollte House das nicht, auf keinen Fall sogar, aber Wilson wäre zum Einkaufszentrum gefahren und nicht hierher. Ihnen beiden wäre nichts geschehen und er läge jetzt gemütlich auf seiner Couch mit seiner Playstation oder würde am Klavier sitzen und nicht hier zwischen Beton und Dosen liegen.

Er schob seinen Oberkörper noch ein wenig höher und erhaschte schließlich einen ziemlich guten Blick auf den zerbeulten und zerquetschten Einkaufswagen und sein Bein.

„Scheiße!" fluchte er herzhaft. Der Metallstab war durch die Jeans gestoßen und hatte sein Bein völlig durchschlagen. Und dank des ganzen Schutts war alles so eingekeilt, dass er festsaß. Nicht, dass er sein Bein sonst herausgezogen hätte, das wäre zu gefährlich. Er konnte nicht wissen, ob das Metall nicht eine Arterie verletzt hatte. Aber was er wusste, war, dass dieses Ding in seinem Bein alles andere als hygienisch sauber war. Doch da konnte er überhaupt nichts tun, er musste warten, bis sie hier rausgeholt worden waren.

Vorsichtig ließ er sich wieder zurücksinken und legte sich hin, das war die angenehmste Haltung. Noch.

Seine Gedanken rasten. Der Knall hatte sich angehört, als wäre etwas explodiert. Vielleicht eine Gasleitung? Aber das davon ein ganzes Haus zusammenstürzte? Wie viele Stockwerke hatte dieses Haus noch mal gehabt? Zwei oder drei? Er wusste es nicht mehr genau. Auf jeden Fall dürfte eine Menge Beton, Schutt und sonstiger Kram über ihnen liegen. Sie hatten Glück gehabt, dass dieses Regal so stabil war, oder war da noch etwas anderes, das sie geschützt hatte? Nur so ein Regal hielt schließlich keinen fallenden Beton. Wie lange würden die Bergungsmannschaften brauchen, um sich zu ihnen vorzuarbeiten? Wenn er an derartige Vorfälle in den Nachrichten dachte, dann dauerte das oft Tage, weil die Überreste einsturzgefährdet waren und man die Rettungsleute nicht gefährden wollte, ebenso wenig wie noch Verschüttete. Sie mussten sich irgendwie bemerkbar machen, irgendwie auf sich aufmerksam machen, damit man sie fand. Damit man wusste, wo man suchen musste. Und er musste ins Krankenhaus.

„Haben sie ein Handy?" fragte er schließlich. Er hatte seins auf dem Küchentisch liegen gelassen.

Resigniert schüttelte sie den Kopf. „Das liegt in meinem Auto. Draußen vor der Tür."

„Verdammt!" fluchte House lautstark.

„Irgendwas anderes? Einen Pager, irgendwas, womit man eine Nachricht schicken kann?" Seinen Pager hatte er natürlich auch nicht dabei, nicht wenn er frei hatte – und auch sonst trug er ihn nicht immer bei sich.

„So was hab ich nicht, ich bin Schriftstellerin, keine Ärztin."

Er hob überrascht eine Augenbraue. „Ihrem überdrehten, höchst verwirrtem Auftreten von zuvor nach, hätte ich sie eher für eine von diesen durchgeknallten Schulpsychologinnen gehalten oder für so eine Umweltaktivistin, die am Strand Robbenbabies das Öl vom Leib putzt."

Empört, aber nicht sonderlich beeindruckt, funkelte sie ihn böse an. „Sie wirken auch eher wie ein verbitterter, misanthropischer Kriegsveteran, der allen das Leben zur Hölle macht, als wie ein Arzt. Aber wahrscheinlich sind sie Pathologe und der Mangel an menschlichem Umgang hat sie einfach nur ziemlich verkorkst. Sie sollten öfter mal rausgehen, ich könnte sie da zu meiner nächsten Robbenbaby-Putzaktion mitnehmen!"

House lachte trocken. „Okay, also Liebesromane verfassen sie ganz sicher nicht. Ich tippe auf Lebenshilfe-Ratgeber. ‚Finden sie ihr inneres Selbst' oder ‚So halten sie sich unerwünschte Kerle vom Leib'."

Tabitha verdrehte die Augen. „Knapp daneben." erwiderte sie spitz. „Ich nehme an, sie haben ihren Pager und ihr Handy auch nicht dabei, sonst würden sie nicht fragen."

Zähneknirschend wandte House den Blick ab. „Wir müssen irgendwie auf uns aufmerksam machen, damit sie uns finden. Außer natürlich, sie wollen noch länger als nötig hier bleiben. Ich für meinen Teil würde lieber früher als später von diesem Schaschlikspieß runter."

Sie überlegte kurz. „Wir müssen wohl zum altbewährten Mittel greifen. Schreien und Klopfen." Doch sie fühlte sich bei weitem nicht so zuversichtlich, wie sie klang. „Ich bin übrigens Tabitha Myers."

„Schön für sie."

Sie seufzte. Von allen Menschen, mit denen sie hier hätte eingeschlossen werden können, musste sie ausgerechnet diesen Idioten erwischen. „Neuer Versuch. Haben sie auch einen Namen, Herr Doktor?" fragte sie sarkastisch.

Schließlich gab er klein bei. „Gregory House."

„Sie haben wirklich Glück gehabt, Miss Tarringhold. Die Schnitte sind alle nur oberflächlich und es werden wohl kaum Narben zurückbleiben. Ich werde die Hautstellen jetzt betäuben und hole ihnen dann jemanden, der ihre Wunden näht."

Die junge Frau nickte beklommen. „Danke, Dr. Wilson."

Sorgfältig bereitete er die Lidocain-Spritze vor und begann das Gewebe um die Schnitte an ihrer Wange, ihrem Oberarm und ihrem Handgelenk zu betäuben.

„Wir haben mittwochs immer früher aus und Donnie, mein Freund, hat mich nach Hause begleitet. Wir wollten nach dem Essen zum Minigolf fahren und dort ein paar Freunde treffen. Normalerweise kommen wir gar nicht an diesem Supermarkt vorbei, wir biegen zuvor ab, aber Donnie hat dieses Auto gesehen. Keine Ahnung, was das war, aber es sah teuer aus, und er musste es sich unbedingt ansehen. Wir waren noch nicht mal richtig dort, dann gab es diesen Knall und auf einmal flog alles durch die Luft. Ich hab gespürt, dass sich irgendwas in meinen Arm gebohrt hat, dann hat mich Donnie zu Boden gerissen. Alles war so laut…"

Ihre Stimme verhallte und Wilson sah deutlich den Schrecken in ihren hellblauen Augen.

„Ist ihr Freund dabei verletzt worden?" erkundigte er sich mitfühlend.

„Ich weißt nicht genau, er hat aus dem Ohr geblutet und gesagt, dass er nicht mehr richtig hört…"

Wilson nickte. „Machen sie sich keine Sorgen. Das wird schon wieder. Das Schmerzmittel müsste in den nächsten Minuten zu wirken beginnen. Ich hole jemanden, der ihnen das näht."

Sie nickte nur. Nachdenklich verließ Wilson das Untersuchungszimmer. Die meisten Verletzten, die bisher zu ihnen gebracht worden waren, hatten mehr oder weniger schlimme Schnittverletzungen, Knochenbrüche, waren von umherfliegenden Trümmern teils ziemlich schwer verletzt worden und ein halb verbranntes Opfer war in der Notaufnahme gestorben. Man nahm an, dass der Mann in unmittelbarer Nähe der Explosionsquelle gestanden hatte und dann auf die Straße geschleudert worden war.

Wilson atmete tief ein, um etwas Kraft zu sammeln, denn bisher war kein Ende in Sicht. Zügig eilte er zu der Schwester, die am Empfang alles koordinierte. Er informierte sie über seine Patientin und sie versprach, ihr jemanden zu schicken.

Noch im selben Moment wurde schon der nächste auf einer Trage hereingefahren.

„Harold Ruby, 49 Jahre alt. Schädeltrauma, multiple Knochenbrüche im Brust- und Beckenbereich. Außerdem Verbrennungen an Gesicht und Brust. Er hat 0,5 Morphium bekommen, ist wach und ansprechbar."

Wilson beugte sich über den Mann. „Ich bin Dr. Wilson. Wie ist das passiert, Mr. Ruby?"

„Ich… war gerade dabei, im Büro des Chefs die Fenster zu putzen, da flog plötzlich alles in die Luft. Ich hab mich umgedreht und… es war brennend heiß… es hat mich einfach aus dem Fenster gedrückt und über die Straße auf ein Auto geschleudert…"

„Bringen sie ihn in die drei. Chase!" rief er den Australier, als er ihn gerade an einer Ecke erspähte. „Kommen sie mit!"

Tabitha kroch auf allen Vieren zurück zur anderen Seite ihrer Höhle und stocherte mit ihren Händen in den Lücken im Beton. Vielleicht konnte sie etwas lockern und sich einen Weg nach draußen graben, oder zumindest etwas mehr Licht herein lassen.

Während sie am Schutt kratzte und am Waschbecken ruckelte, schrie sie immer wieder Dinge wie ‚Hilfe, wir sind hier drüben' und ‚Kann mich jemand hören?', doch bisher ohne Erfolg. Es drangen aber auch kaum Geräusch von draußen in ihren kleinen Kokon herein, gerade mal leises Knirschen und fernes Dröhnen.

Schließlich griff sie nach einer Dose, die am Boden lag und schlug damit gegen die Betonbrocken. Doch ihr Erfolg war mehr als mäßig.

House lag einfach nur still da. Mit dem Ärmel seines Jacketts hatte er sich das Blut aus dem Gesicht gewischt, das ihm langsam ins Ohr gelaufen war, ansonsten hatte er sich nicht bewegt. Das Vicodin, das er geschluckt hatte, entfaltete langsam seine volle Wirkung, es wischte den schlimmsten Schmerz beiseite und den, welchen es nicht nehmen konnte, packte es in Watte. Sein Kopf fühlte sich immer leichter an und der Schmerz wurde zu einem dünnen Surren, das er gar nicht mehr bemerkte, nicht mehr nach all den Jahren. Was er aber bemerkte, war das leichte Gefühl der Übelkeit in seinem Magen. Kein Wunder, nachdem er drei Tabletten so kurz hintereinander geschluckt hatte.

Es ärgerte ihn, dass er alles, was er jetzt hätte brauchen können, nicht bei sich trug. Wieso hatte er auch das Handy liegen lassen? Sonst hatte er es immer dabei. Doch dann fiel ihm wieder ein, dass er sich geweigert hatte, es mitzunehmen, weil er befürchtet hatte, dass Wilson anrufen würde, um ihn ans Einkaufen gehen zu erinnern. Und nach ihrem Streit am Morgen hatte er keine Lust auf so einen Kontrollanruf gehabt.

Im Moment wäre er froh darum, Wilsons Stimme zu hören.

Und sei es nur, damit er die Rufe und das dumpfe Schlagen hinter sich nicht mehr hören musste. Ihm war klar, dass sie genau das Richtige tat, doch auf die Dauer war es nervtötend.

„Was machen sie dahinten?" fragte er schließlich scharf.

„Ich versuche, ob ich einen dieser Schuttbrocken zur Seite schieben kann, oder vielleicht auch das Waschbecken, aber das ist zu verkeilt."

House runzelte die Stirn. „Waschbecken?"

„Jepp. Hier drüber ist… war… ein Friseursaloon. Ein ziemlich guter sogar. Hervorragende Arbeit für wenig Geld. Naja, bis jetzt zumindest. Hoffentlich ist Luka nichts passiert." fügte sie mit besorgtem Unterton hinzu.

„Der schwule Friseur?"

„Luka ist nicht… haben sie das auch gehört?" Sie klang plötzlich alarmiert.

Sofort horchte House auf, suchte in der Geräuschkulisse nach Schritten, Hundebellen, Stimmen, irgendwas, doch alles, was er hörte, war ein bedrohliches Knirschen. Er kam nicht mehr dazu, etwas zu sagen. Im nächsten Augenblick knarzte das Regal, das über ihnen hing, ganz bedenklich und rutschte ein paar Zentimeter tiefer, begleitet von einer allgegenwärtigen Erschütterung, die sich auch durch den Metallstab in sein Bein hinein fortsetzte. Gequält verzog er das Gesicht und hielt sich einen Arm über Augen und Nase, als Staub durch sämtliche Ritzen quoll. Aus der Ferne ertönte ein Dröhnen und Scheppern, irgendwas hatte dem Druck wohl nachgegeben und war zusammengebrochen.

Er hörte einen erschrockenen Schrei hinter sich, dicht gefolgt von einem dumpfen Schlag, der wieder einen spitzen Schrei zur Folge hatte. Dann folgte Husten, heftiges Husten. Es hörte sich an, als würde sie jeden Moment ihre gesamte Lunge hervorwürgen.

TBC

Eure Meinung ist gerne erwünscht! 


	4. Angst

Und weiter geht's!

Viel Spaß!

Angst

Sie hatte das Gefühl, ersticken zu müssen. Als das Regal gerutscht war, hatte sie die Panik überrollt und sie war starr vor Schreck an den Beton gedrückt sitzen geblieben, mit großen Augen und heftig schlagendem Herzen. Doch dann war irgendwas zusammengefallen und eine heftige Staubwolke war durch die Ritzen in ihr Gesicht gequollen. Erschrocken war sie zurückgeschreckt und mit dem Ellbogen auf eine Dose gefallen. Sie hatte das Zeug beim Atmen in die Luftröhre und vielleicht auch in die Lunge bekommen und hatte jetzt das Gefühl, dass sich ihr ganzer Brustkorb krampfartig zusammenzog. Alles tat ihr weh und jedes Mal, wenn sie versuchte, etwas Luft in ihre Lungen zu bekommen, musste sie erneut husten und presste noch mehr davon aus ihren Lungen hinaus. Es fühlte sich fast so an wie der erste und einzige Zug aus einer Bong, den sie mit 21 ausprobiert hatte.

Sie musste aus der Wolke heraus, das war ihr klar. Auf zitternden Armen schob sie sich zu ihrem Begleiter und sank immer noch hustend neben ihm zu Boden, wo sie sich zusammenkrümmte.

Kraftlos sank sie neben ihm zu Boden und hustete weiter. Sie war über und über mit Staub bedeckt und ihre dunkelbraunen Haare sahen jetzt grau und noch wirrer aus dem losen Pferdeschwanz herausstehend aus als zuvor.

„Bleiben sie ruhig, hören sie. Versuchen sie ruhig auszuatmen und den Hustenreiz unter Kontrolle zu bringen. Dann atmen sie vorsichtig und ganz langsam ein. Nicht zu tief. Versuchen sie's!"

Ihr Husten legte sich einen Moment, er hörte sie zittrig nach Luft holen, doch dann überkam sie erneut der Hustenreiz. Das Spiel zog sich noch eine Weile, bis sie irgendwann völlig erschöpft und schlapp zusammensank, die Augen schloss und vorsichtig und mit Bedacht atmete. Es dauerte eine ganze Weile, bis sich ihre Atmung wieder beruhigt hatte. Feuchte Spuren von Tränen zogen sich über ihre grauen Wangen.

Langsam bewegte sie ihre Hand an ihren pochenden Hinterkopf. Durch die Hustenattacke war ihr ohnehin beständiger Kopfschmerz regelrecht explodiert. Außerdem fühlte sie sich schwindelig, obwohl sie die Augen geschlossen hielt, hatte sie das Gefühl, ständig in Bewegung zu sein. Sie stöhnte leise auf, als ihre Finger ihre inzwischen immense Beule berührten.

Völlig ausgelaugt ließ sie ihre Hand wieder auf den Boden sinken. „Ist ihnen was passiert?" fragte sie ohne sich zu bewegen und mit ziemlich rauer, heiserer Stimme.

„Nichts Neues jedenfalls, aber ich stecke immer noch auf dem Grillspieß." sagte er schlicht und ergreifend, beobachtete sie dabei aber genau. „Haben sie Kopfschmerzen?"

Sie nickte kaum merklich. „Das Regal ist mir auf den Kopf gefallen, als alles zusammengefallen ist und seit dem Husten…" Sie verzog das Gesicht vor Schmerz, was ihm mehr als genug sagte.

„Sie haben vermutlich eine Gehirnerschütterung."

„Das erklärt, wieso sich um mich herum alles dreht. Gooott…" Stöhnend vor Schmerz hob sie ihre Hände und hielt ihre Stirn, was natürlich gar nichts half.

Wage hörte sie etwas Rascheln, doch das war ihr egal, das Dröhnen in ihrem Schädel beherrschte ihr Denken. Wie hatte sich das nur so plötzlich so drastisch entwickeln können?

„Hier. Damit müssten die Schmerzen besser werden und sie schmecken lecker."

Wohl oder übel musste sie die Augen öffnen und blinzelte gegen Staub und Schmerz an, bis sie schließlich seine Hand wahrnahm, die ihr eine kleine, weiße Pille hinhielt.

„Was ist das?" fragte sie krächzend.

„Gummibärchen!" entgegnete er sarkastisch. „Es ist Vicodin. Nun nehmen sie schon, bevor ich's mir anders überlege." meinte er leicht genervt.

Mit etwas zittrigen Fingern nahm sie das kleine Ding entgegen und würgte es so gut sie konnte hinunter. Zweimal blieb es ihr fast im Hals stecken, so trocken war er, doch schließlich war die Tablette unten. Gepresst atmend wartete sie auf die Wirkung.

Als Victor Borgin am Unfallort eintraf, kippte gerade ein Teil der hinteren Wand um. Rasch verließ der große Feuerwehrmann zusammen mit seinen Kollegen den Wagen und eilte zum Einsatzleiter, der deutlich an seiner leuchtenden Sicherheitsweste zu erkennen war. Ein einziger Blick auf das Gebäude, oder auf das, was davon übrig war, sagte ihm schon, dass dieser Einsatz lange dauern würde. Im vorderen Teil des Schuttberges brannte etwas, das er nicht identifizieren konnte, vor sich hin, doch ein paar Kollegen schienen den Brand unter Kontrolle zu haben. Überall auf den umliegenden Straßen wurden Opfer geborgen und versorgt.

Er wurde über die Lage informiert und auch, dass die Experten für Personenrettung jeden Moment eintreffen mussten, bis dahin durfte niemand das umzäunte Gebiet betreten, es bestand massive Einsturzgefahr. Auch eine Hundestaffel war beordert worden, um bei der Bergung der Verschütteten zu helfen. Er konnte bereits eine beträchtliche Ansammlung von Reportern und Schaulustigen sehen, die beide von der Polizei in Schach gehalten wurden.

Schnell gab er die Instruktionen an sein Team weiter. Während die Jungs sich an die Arbeit machten, griff er kurz nach seinem Handy und tippte eine Nummer ein. Er sagte im Allgemeinen nicht gerne ab, schon gar nicht, wenn er zuvor zugesagt hatte, aber hier lag der Fall eindeutig. Und dass sein Feierabend heute nicht zur gewohnten Zeit eintreten würde, darauf konnte er sich verlassen.

Es klingelte am anderen Ende, zweimal, dreimal, viermal, schließlich ging die Mailbox ran.

„Hi Tabby, hier ist Vic. Tut mir leid, dass ich absagen muss, aber ich werde heute Abend nicht kommen können. Die Explosion im Huxley-Drive, du hast sicher schon was davon mitbekommen. Ich wünsch euch viel Spaß und grüß die anderen von mir."

Dass zeitgleich gerade mal 300 Meter die Straße hinunter in einem wohlbekannten roten Ford Fiesta auf dem Beifahrersitz ein Handy aufleuchtete, bemerkte er nicht.

House sah zu der Frau hinüber. Sie lag ruhig auf der Seite und atmete langsam und gleichmäßig. Sie war eingeschlafen, die Erschöpfung der Hustenattacke und die Wirkung des Vicodins waren wohl der Grund dafür. Das gab ihm die Gelegenheit sie etwas genauer zu mustern. Sie war mittelgroß und soweit er das unter ihrem dicken Pulli erkennen konnte, schlank, aber mit deutlich weiblichen Proportionen. Sie trug eine hellbraune Kordhose und darüber einen gemütlich aussehenden, schwarzen Strickpulli, der inzwischen mehr grau als schwarz war. Ihre kleinen Füße steckten in schwarzen Doc-Martens Stiefeln, die eindeutig an den gelben Nähten zu erkennen waren. Ihr welliges Haar war lose zu einem Pferdeschwanz zusammengebunden, aber zahlreiche Strähnen hingen ihr ins Gesicht. An ihrem rechten Handgelenk trug sie eine Uhr, die aussah, als wäre das Uhrband nur ein Seidentuch, und an ihrem linken Handgelenk befand sich ein mehrfach herumgewickeltes Lederband, an dem ein runder Anhänger hing, der wie ein keltisches Symbol aussah.

Ihre Hände waren klein und ihre Finger kurz, aber feingliedrig. Ihr Gesicht war schmal und ihre Kinn- und Wangenpartie ein wenig kantig, was ihm an Frauen eigentlich sehr gut gefiel.

Schnell wandte er sich ab, als er bemerkte, dass seine Gedanken abdrifteten. Doch der Blick nach oben auf das drohend über ihm schwebende Regal war auch nicht gerade ermutigend. Jetzt, wo der Schmerz ausgeschaltet war und Tabitha Myers neben ihm schlief und nicht mehr klopfte und schrie, war es unheimlich still hier drin und mit einem Mal spürte er den Knoten der Angst, der sich in seiner Magengegend bildete. Er litt nicht an Klaustrophobie – sonst wäre er vermutlich schon lange durchgedreht – aber die Gewissheit, dass er unter wer weiß wie viel Schutt begraben und eingesperrt war – das auch noch verletzt und quasi festgekettet – ließ ihn sich unglaublich hilflos fühlen. Und er spürte, wie die Angst, die er verzweifelt zu unterdrücken versuchte, sich langsam auf ihn auswirkte. Seine Atmung wurde schneller und das Blut begann in seinen Ohren zu rauschen.

Energisch hob seine zittrigen Hände und rieb sich damit übers Gesicht.

„Beruhig dich House!" sagte er zu sich selbst und zwang sich, sich völlig auf seine Atmung zu konzentrieren, bis diese wieder ein normales Level erreichte. Angestrengt versuchte er, seinen Geist mit anderen Dingen zu beschäftigen.

Seine Gedanken wanderten unwillkürlich zu Wilson und zu ihrem Streit am Morgen. Ob Wilson überhaupt wusste, was passiert war? Oder würde ihm erst am Abend, wenn er nach Hause kam und ihn dort nicht vorfand, auffallen, dass etwas nicht stimmte? Ein Teil von ihm hoffte, dass sein Freund wusste, wo er war, weil dieser Gedanke, so sehr er sich auch dagegen sträuben mochte, tröstlich war. Doch ein anderer Teil von ihm wollte nicht, dass Wilson davon wusste, weil er sich dann nur schreckliche Sorgen machen würde.

Das half ihm auch nicht weiter. Er atmete tief durch und nahm schließlich eine der um ihn herumliegenden Dosen zur Hand und begann damit in regelmäßigen Abständen gegen das aufrechte Regal zu seiner rechten zu schlagen, falls sie jemand hören konnte. Seine Mitgefangene wachte davon nicht auf.

Wenn er gerade nicht mit der Dose Klopfzeichen gab, ließ er sie über seine Finger rollen, drehte sie in seiner Hand oder warf sie zwischen seinen Händen hin und her. Diese gewohnte Bewegung beruhigte seine Nerven und ließ ihn wieder klarer und rationaler Denken.

Die Zeit verging, seine Uhr sagte ihm, dass es Stunden waren, und sie sagte ihm auch, dass es wohl bald dunkel werden würde. Es war auch kälter geworden und das reglose Liegen auf dem kühlen Boden war dabei auch keine Hilfe. Sein Becken und seine Schulterblätter schmerzten ein wenig, weil der Boden doch ziemlich hart war.

Schließlich stellte er die Dose zur Seite und versuchte sich ein wenig aufzustützen, damit er sich ein bisschen seitlich hinlegen und sich ans Regal lehnen konnte, er wollte sich schließlich nicht wund liegen. Doch schon diese leichte Bewegung jagte Schmerzen durch seinen geschundenen Unterschenkel und das Anspannen der Oberschenkelmuskeln tat auch nicht gerade gut. Keuchend sank er zurück, wenn auch erfolgreich. Doch diese Aktion hatte ihn an ein weiteres Problem erinnert. Sein Vicodin.

Er holte die kleine, orange Dose hervor und öffnete sie. Vorsichtig ließ er den Inhalt in seine Hand gleiten. Gerade mal noch sechs Tabletten waren übrig, mehr hatte er hier nicht bei sich. An guten Tagen reichte ihm eine Tablette für ca. fünf Stunden, manchmal auch sechs, danach waren entweder der Schmerz oder das Verlangen danach zu groß. Das wären insgesamt 30 Stunden.

Er hoffte inständig, dass er nicht solange hier liegen musste, denn solange würden ihm die Tabletten nicht reichen, und das hier war auch kein guter Tag. Zuerst war ihm die Frau mit dem Wagen ans Bein gefahren und jetzt steckte ein Metallstab in seinem Unterschenkel, nie im Leben würde er es fünf oder gar sechs Stunden aushalten. Dass er die zwei Pillen geschluckt hatte, lag jetzt ungefähr vier Stunden zurück und er spürte, wie die Wirkung langsam nachließ und der Schmerz Stück für Stück begann, wieder durch seine Muskeln und Nerven zu kriechen. Und das obwohl er die doppelte Dosis geschluckt hatte. Er wusste nicht, welcher Gedanke ihm weniger gefiel. Der, ohne Schmerzmittel aufgespießt unter Beton begraben zu liegen, oder der, mit Entzugserscheinungen lebendig begraben zu sein.

Und dann gab es da noch zwei weitere Probleme, die sich langsam aber sicher ziemlich deutlich in den Vordergrund rückten. Er war bisher so in Gedanken versunken gewesen, dass es ihm gar nicht aufgefallen war, dass sein Magen inzwischen knurrte – er hatte schließlich nur ein Erdnussbuttersandwich als spätes Frühstück gegessen und seither gar nichts mehr – und außerdem drückte sich seine bald schmerzhaft volle Blase in sein Bewusstsein zurück.

Ungefähr zwei Stunden nach seinem Eintreffen am Unfallort war Victor Borgin unterwegs, um bei seinen Trupps, die die Umgebung sicherten und in den Nachbarhäusern nach Verletzten suchten, nach dem Rechten zu sehen. Etwas, das er aus dem Augenwinkel bemerkt hatte, ließ ihn sich noch mal umdrehen. Im nächsten Augenblick hatte er das Gefühl, sein Herz würde stehen bleiben.

Einige Kilometer entfernt in einem anderen Teil von Princeton rauschte kurz darauf ein kleiner, mit zahlreichen Rostflecken übersäter, 17 Jahre alter, dunkelblauer Fiat Uno durch die Straßen. Mit quietschenden Bremsen hielt er vor einem kleinen Reihenhaus und der völlig zerzauste Fahrer hastete augenblicklich zur Wohnungstür, wo er Sturm klingelte. Seine halblangen hellblonden Haare standen strähnig in alle Richtungen ab, er trug einen Pulli mit grau-grünem Rautenmuster, der um seine hagere Gestalt schlackerte, dazu eine völlig verwaschene und verbeulte Jeans und weiße Turnschuhe. Die dicken Brillengläser vor seinen weitsichtigen, dunkelgrünen Augen betonten die Besorgnis in diesen gleich doppelt. Seine hohe Stirn lag in besorgten Falten und sein ohnehin recht blasses Gesicht wirkte noch viel fahler als sonst.

Endlich öffnete sich die Tür und man sah ihm einen Stein vom Herzen fallen. Eine kleinere, kräftige Frau Ende Zwanzig, Anfang Dreißig, öffnete mit genervtem Blick die Tür. Sie trug eine schwarze Jogginghose und das Oberteil eines orangefarbenen Trainingsanzugs darüber. Ihre Haut war noch leicht gerötet und ihr kurzes, schwarzes Haar noch nass und völlig verwuschelt. Offenbar kam sie gerade aus der Dusche.

„Ich komm ja schon…" schimpfte sie, bis sie den Mann vor ihrer Tür erkannte und die Angst und Sorge in seinem Gesicht sah.

Sofort wurde ihr rundliches Gesicht wieder weich und unweigerlich übertrug sich seine Anspannung auch auf sie. Doch damit konnte sie umgehen. Völlig ruhig legte sie ihm eine Hand an den Oberarm.

„Was ist los Jeff? Ist was passiert?"

Er holte tief Luft, um sich ein bisschen zu beruhigen. „Vic hat grade angerufen, er ist bei diesem eingestürzten Haus."

Sie nickte. „Ich hab davon in den Nachrichten gehört als ich bei Miss Glaynsdale war."

Er sah sie ernst an, seine Hände zitterten leicht. „Kayla, Tabby war da drin! Sie war in dem Supermarkt."

Die Nachricht traf die junge Frau wie ein Schlag ins Gesicht. „Bist.. bist du sicher, Jeff?"

Er nickte. „Vic hat ihr Auto in der Straße gefunden, ihr Handy und ihr Einkaufszettel lagen auf dem Beifahrersitz. Du weißt doch auch, dass sie ihren Zettel immer vergisst, wenn sie Einkaufen geht. Und sie kauft immer da ein."

Irgendwas zog sich ganz heftig in Kaylas Brust zusammen, als die Nachricht einsickerte. Tabby war eine sehr gute Freundin, das durfte einfach nicht wahr sein. Ihr durfte nichts geschehen sein. Sie versuchte tief durchzuatmen und ihren Kopf frei zu kriegen. Panik half jetzt niemandem. Sofort schlug ihre Professionalität wieder durch, in schwierigen, brenzligen Situationen einen kühlen Kopf zu bewahren, das hatte sie früh gelernt, im Gegensatz zu Jeff, der noch nie mit so was konfrontiert gewesen war. Zumindest nicht, wenn es um Menschen ging.

„Okay, ganz ruhig. Panik hilft niemandem. Wenn ich mich richtig erinnere, hieß es in den Nachrichten, dass sie die meisten Verletzten ins Princeton Plainsboro bringen."

Jeff nickte heftig. „Ja, das hat Vic auch gesagt, und dass wir sofort dorthin fahren sollen."

Kayla nickte. Ohne zu zögern griff sie nach ihrem Schlüssel und schloss die Tür ab. Sie warf Jeff einen abschätzenden Blick von der Seite zu und sah, wie fahrig und zittrig er war.

„Ich glaube, es ist besser, wenn ich fahre. Komm mit."

Sie stiegen in ihren silbernen Toyota Yaris und Kayla gab Gas. „Hey Jeff, mach dir keine Sorgen. Sie war sicher nicht mehr drin, als es passiert ist. Vermutlich sitzt sie irgendwo im Krankenhaus und lässt sich ein paar Schnittwunden und Prellungen versorgen, mehr nicht."

Kayla wünschte sich, sie könnte selbst glauben, was sie da sagte, aber sie hatte ein unglaublich ungutes Gefühl. Jeff glaubte ihr offenbar auch nicht. Skeptisch musterte er sie.

„Und warum hat sie dann nicht angerufen?"

Diese Frage konnte Kayla auch nicht beantworten.

Nicht mal zwanzig Minuten später standen sie nervös und unruhig vor der Notaufnahme des Plainsboros. Die Schwester hatte ihnen gesagt, dass keine Patientin namens Tabitha Myers eingeliefert worden sei. Kayla telefonierte gerade mit dem Empfang des Princeton Generals, wo die übrigen Verletzten hingebracht worden waren. Resigniert schaltete sie das Handy aus und schüttelte auf Jeff's abwartenden Blick nur langsam den Kopf.

„Oh Gott!" stöhnte Jeff leise auf. Er kannte Tabitha schon seit der High School. Über all die Jahre war sie seine beste, und die meiste Zeit auch seine einzige Freundin gewesen. Allein der Gedanke, dass sie verletzt sein könnte, tat ihm schon in der Seele weh, aber wenn sie… Nein, er wagte es nicht, diesen Gedanken zu Ende zu denken.

„Ich rufe Vic an, damit er Bescheid weiß!" sagte Kayla leise und schluckte gegen den harten Kloß in ihrem Hals an.

TBC

Reviews sind gerne erwünscht… 


	5. Witze und Rätsel

Und das nächste Kapitel!

Viel Spaß!

Witze und Rätsel

Leises Rascheln neben ihm lenkte seinen Blick zu seiner ‚Begleiterin'. Sie schüttelte gerade etwas träge den Staub aus ihren Ärmeln und wischte sich dann prustend das Gesicht etwas sauber, ehe sie sich langsam in eine sitzende Position aufrappelte und ihren Pulli noch ein bisschen mehr entstaubte. Sie sah wieder besser aus und als sie sprach war ihre Stimme auch nicht mehr so kratzig wie zuvor, sondern nur noch etwas heiser.

„Wie lang hab ich geschlafen?"

„Ein paar Stunden." antwortete er wage und abweisend. Er hatte jetzt wirklich andere Probleme als Small Talk.

Sie runzelte kurz die Stirn über seinen schroffen Tonfall, beschloss dann aber, ihn nicht zu beachten. „Danke für die Tablette, meinem Kopf geht es wieder viel besser." Und das stimmte auch, nur noch ein dumpfes Pochen, mit dem sie leben konnte, war ihr geblieben. Auch der Schwindel war weg und sogar das raue Kratzen in ihrem Hals war nur noch minimal vorhanden.

„Schön für sie." warf er ihr übellaunig entgegen. Ihr Kommentar erinnerte ihn nur daran, dass er in einem geistesabwesenden Moment eine seiner wertvollen Pillen an diese Frau verschwendet hatte.

Mit schief gelegtem Kopf musterte Tabitha ihren Mitgefangenen. Er hatte seine Liegeposition ein Stück verändert – sehr klug, denn auf diesem Boden holte man sich

schnell einen Dekubitus1, wenn man sich nicht bewegte. Außerdem wirkte er total angespannt. Vermutlich verloren die Schmerzmittel langsam ihre Wirkung und die Schmerzen kehrten zurück. Sie wollte sich gar nicht vorstellen, wie weh es tat, wenn einem das Bein durchbohrt worden war. Doch dann fiel ihr seine verkrampfte Haltung auf und wie er das freie Bein angezogen und die Beine zusammengekniffen hatte.

Langsam dämmerte es ihr, diese Situation kam ihr immerhin sehr bekannt vor. Es wäre ja auch nicht das erste Mal, dass ein stolzer, aber zur Untätigkeit verdammter Mann vor ihr lag und es nicht wagte, sie um Hilfe zu bitten, auch wenn er sie ganz offensichtlich brauchte. Schamgefühl und Stolz waren in dieser Lage eine überaus schlechte Kombination, das hatte sie schmerzlich lernen müssen.

Langsam robbte sie von ihm weg und begann in dem spärlichen, blasser werdenden Licht das Regal, das noch aufrecht stand, abzusuchen. Und schließlich fand sie etwas, das sie gebrauchen konnte. Im untersten Regal standen ein paar Gläser mit Essiggurken, Würstchen und welche mit Spargel. Zum Glück waren sie ganz unten einsortiert worden, sonst wäre ihre kleine ‚Höhle' über und über mit Scherben bedeckt. Sie zog ein großes Essiggurkenglas hervor, öffnete es und schüttete den Inhalt in einer Ecke in den Staub und den Schutt. Als es leer war, kroch sie zu ihm zurück und hielt ihm wortlos das Glas und den Deckel hin. Immer noch ohne Worte verschwand sie diskret zurück auf die andere Seite. Sie hatte Durst und kramte währenddessen nochmals die Regale durch, ob sie irgendwas fand, dass man trinken konnte, etwas anderes als Gurken- oder Wurstwasser.

Immer noch perplex starrte House das Gurkenglas in seiner Hand an. Einen kurzen Augenblick verstand er nicht, was er damit tun sollte und wieso sie ihm ein leeres Glas in die Hand drückte, bis der Druck auf seiner Blase ihm deutlich dessen Sinn zu verstehen gab. Aber woher wusste sie…?

Egal, es half alles nichts, er musste sich Erleichterung verschaffen und das gleich. Etwas ungelenk wegen seiner eingekeilten Position öffnete er seine Hose. Während er in das Glas pinkelte und die Erleichterung darüber ihn erfasste, war er froh, dass sie ihm dabei so viel Privatsphäre gönnte, wie nur möglich war. An dem sanften Klirren und Schaben im Hintergrund konnte er sogar erkennen, dass sie sich mit etwas anderem beschäftigte und ihn zumindest nicht unverhohlen beobachtete.

Der Gedanke jagte ihm, ohne dass er es wollte, die Röte ins Gesicht. Sie würde ihm doch nicht heimlich dabei zusehen, wie er in ein Gurkenglas pisste, oder? In Momenten wie diesem war er sich noch sicherer als sonst, dass es keinen Gott geben konnte.

Als er fertig war, verschloss er das Glas sorgfältig und stellte es neben sich ganz weit hinten ins Regal. Es interessierte ihn, woher sie gewusst hatte, dass er dringend pinkeln musste, es war ein Rätsel, das er lösen wollte, doch dazu musste er sie darauf ansprechen und das wollte er nicht.

„Haben sie…"

Noch bevor sie zu Ende sprechen konnte, knurrte sein Magen, was sich seltsam laut anhörte in ihrer beengten Umgebung.

„… das war schon Antwort genug. Ich hab hier Wiener, Essiggurken und Spargel im Angebot, außer sie haben ein Taschenmesser dabei, dann kann ich auch noch die diversesten Obst- und Gemüsesorten anbieten, und kalte Ravioli und Hühner-Nudelsuppe."

Wie sie da das Essen aufzählte, ganz egal, dass ihn nichts davon vom Hocker haute, schon gar nicht in kalter Form, begann sich sein Magen noch stärker zusammenzuziehen. Wenigstens hatten sie etwas zu essen da, doch etwas zum Trinken war viel wichtiger, wenn sie hier länger eingesperrt sein sollten. Ohne Flüssigkeit überlebte man wesentlich weniger lang. Doch sie lagen neben dem Konservenregal…

„Sie haben nicht zufällig was Trinkbares gefunden, in das nicht irgendwas eingelegt ist?"

„Leider nicht. Mögen sie Ananas oder lieber Pfirsich?"

Verwirrt runzelte er die Stirn. „Inwiefern?"

Sie seufzte kurz auf und kehrte dann mit einem Glas Würstchen, einem Glas Essiggurken und je einer Dose eingelegter Ananas und Pfirsiche zurück. Wortlos zog sie ihren Schlüsselbund aus der Hosentasche und richtete den Autoschlüssel an der Oberseite der Ananasdose aus. Mit der linken hielt sie ihn fest, mit der rechten holte sie aus und schlug mit ihrem Handballen kräftig drauf. Sie verzog das Gesicht, als dumpfer Schmerz einen Augenblick ihre ganze rechte Handfläche betäubte. Aber es war eine Delle im Blech.

Ihre Augen suchten kurz umher, dann griff sie sich eine der herumrollenden Dosen und benutzte diese als Hammer. Und schon nach zwei weiteren Schlägen war ein Loch im Blech. Sie grinste.

„Na also, geht doch! Und da sag noch einer, wir würden verhungern."

House zog eine Augenbraue hoch. „Da ich das nie behauptet hab, muss ich annehmen, sie hören Stimmen in ihrem Kopf…" Er sagte es vollkommen ernst, doch als sie ihn ansah, während sie ihren Schlüssel am Rand der Dose wieder in Position brachte, konnte sie ein seltsames Glitzern in seinen Augen erkennen.

Sie schmunzelte. „Ich hab auf einen Witz angespielt." Im nächsten Moment schlug sie wieder auf ihren Schlüssel ein und machte ein zweites Loch in die Dose.

„Aha, ein Witz. Glauben sie, wenn sie genügend Löcher in die Dose schlagen, dann können sie den Deckel öffnen?" fragte er spitz.

Sie verdrehte die Augen. „Erstens, ja, das würde vermutlich funktionieren, zweitens, ich hab vor, den Saft aus einer dieser Dose zu trinken und das geht nun mal leichter, wenn ein Loch zum Trinken UND ein Luftloch vorhanden sind und drittens, ja ein Witz, aber sie kennen vermutlich nicht besonders viele Witze, so unglaublich humorvoll wie sie sind. Wollen sie jetzt Ananas oder Pfirsich?" Ihrem Tonfall war deutlich anzuhören, dass er langsam ihre Geduld strapazierte.

Genervt griff er nach der Ananasdose. „Ananas!" verkündete er und hob den Kopf etwas an, um ein paar Schlucke des unglaublich süßen Saftes zu trinken. Nichtsdestotrotz, es war Flüssigkeit und der Geschmack war sicherlich angenehmer als der von Wurstwasser.

Auf dieselbe Art und Weise bearbeitete sie die Pfirsichdose, dann schraubte sie die zwei Gläser auf und stellte sie in die Mitte.

„Guten Appetit!" meinte sie voller Ironie und trank einen Schluck Pfirsichsaft, ehe sie sich eine Wiener aus dem Glas fischte und sich ein Stück Brot dazuwünschte.

House sträubte sich nicht lang und griff sich ebenfalls eine Wurst. Während er kaute, ruhten seine Augen auf ihrem Gesicht und er konnte einfach nicht anders, seine Neugier war nun mal schwer unterdrückbar.

„Was für einen Witz meinten sie?" wollte er wissen.

Tabitha schmunzelte, als sie sah, dass ihm die Neugierde geradezu ins Gesicht geschrieben stand.

„Okay, ich erzähl ihn. Also, ein Experimentalphysiker, ein theoretischer Physiker und ein Mathematiker werden getrennt voneinander in kleine Zellen gesperrt, wo sie Wasser und Dosennahrung bekommen, jedoch keinen Dosenöffner. Da sie nicht verhungern wollen, geht jeder von ihnen das Problem auf seine Weise an.

Der Experimentalphysiker packt sich eine Dose und wirft sie solange gegen die Wand, bis sie aufplatzt und er sie mit den Händen auseinanderbiegen kann und an den Inhalt herankommt.

Der theoretische Physiker schnappt sich einen Stift und kritzelt die ganze Wand mit Skizzen und Berechnungen voll, bis er am Ende ganz genau berechnet hat, von wo aus und wie stark er eine Dose wogegen werfen muss, damit sie exakt an der idealsten Stelle aufbricht. Er tut genau das und siehe da, die Dose ist offen.

Nach zwei Wochen werden die Türen wieder geöffnet, die beiden Physiker sind putzmunter, doch der Mathematiker wird nur noch tot gefunden. Alle Dosen sind geschlossen. Sämtliche Wände sind mit Berechnungen voll gekritzelt, doch über all dem steht die Zeile: ‚Es wird angenommen, die Dose sei offen'."

Tabitha musste wie jedes Mal, wenn sie diesen Witz hörte, in sich hineingrinsen, doch von ihrem Gegenüber war die einzige Reaktion ein ‚Aha'. Vermutlich hatte er einfach keinen Humor, oder er verstand die Zusammenhänge nicht. Naja, das war auch egal. Sie schnappte sich eine Essiggurke und noch eine Wurst.

Mit schief gelegtem Kopf betrachtete sie ihn. Er kaute gerade gedankenverloren auf einer Gurke und beachtete sie gar nicht. Er hatte ein schmales, markantes Gesicht, das durch den Dreitagebart sogar noch ansprechender wirkte. Seine Augen waren unglaublich, so ein strahlendes, durchdringendes Blau hatte sie noch nie gesehen, wobei sie sich das jetzt eher aus ihrer Erinnerung saugen musste, denn in diesem düsteren Licht wirkten sie einfach nur grau. Sein Blick war hellwach und intelligent. Seine Kleidung verriet ihr, dass er nicht übermäßig viel Wert auf sein Äußeres legte. Die Bluejeans waren verwaschen, die Haare völlig zerstrubbelt und der hellgraue Pulli mit der Kiss-Zunge passte überhaupt nicht zu dem schwarzen Jackett, das er darüber trug. Und dann war da noch sein Stock, der wohl verschüttet worden war, da sie ihn nirgends sehen konnte.

„Was ist mit ihrem Bein passiert?" fragte sie schließlich das, was ihr schon so lange auf der Zunge lag. Denn nicht nur er war neugierig.

Er warf ihr einen abschätzenden, finsteren Blick zu. „Aufgespießt, von ihrem Einkaufswagen, schon vergessen?"

„Das meinte ich nicht!" gab sie genauso scharf zurück.

Einer seiner Mundwinkel zog sich zu einem verschmitzten Grinsen hoch. „Ich weiß." Doch mehr sagte er nicht, er aß nur still sein Essen weiter.

Er wollte offenbar nicht darüber sprechen, das konnte sie akzeptieren, deshalb hielt sie den Mund und aß noch ein paar Gurken, ehe sie ihr karges Mahl mit ein paar Schlucken zuckersüßem Pfirsichsaft beendete. Er aß noch und sein Blick ruhte unverhohlen auf ihr.

„Ist ihr Freund Physiker?" fragte er schließlich völlig unvermittelt.

Verwundert hob sie die Augenbrauen. „Nein… wieso fragen sie?"

Er schob sich mit seinem Arm etwas höher, so dass er noch seitlicher lag, und lehnte sich ans Regal. Kurz biss er die Zähne zusammen, als seine Nerven spitze Signale von seinem Unterschenkel an sein Gehirn sandten. Langsam verebbte der Schmerz wieder einigermaßen.

„Weil die wenigsten Frauen, die Lebenshilfebücher schreiben, sich über Physikerwitze amüsieren."

Sie musste grinsen, als sie verstand, worauf er hinauswollte. „Ihre analytischen Fähigkeiten sind wirklich beachtlich, Mr. House, aber leider gehen sie von den falschen Gegebenheiten aus. Ich habe nämlich weder einen Freund, noch bin ich verheiratet, noch schreibe ich Lebenshilfebücher."

Er neigte überrascht den Kopf. Damit hatte er nicht gerechnet, aber es hielt ihn bei Laune, solange er hier festsaß. „Kinderbücher?"

Sie schüttelte amüsiert den Kopf.

„Wenn sie jetzt auch noch sagen, dass sie weder Kochbücher schreiben, noch Comichefte oder Mangas zeichnen, dann könnten sie auf meiner Achtungsskala glatt eine Stufe höher steigen."

Empört stand ihr Mund eine Weile offen. „Wenn ich also Kinder- oder Kochbücher schreiben würde, hätten sie keine Achtung vor mir? Was sind sie denn für ein verkorkster Mistkerl?"

Diesmal grinste er. „Und, tun sie's?"

„Nein! Zufrieden?" Damit packte sie wütend die leeren Gläser weg, schüttete die Flüssigkeit aber nicht aus, wer weiß, ob sie die noch brauchen konnten. Aufgebracht setzte sie sich mit ihrer Pfirsichdose in eine weit entfernte Ecke und stocherte mit ihrem Schlüssel in einem der Löcher herum. Mit aller Kraft, die sie aufbringen konnte, versuchte sie, den Schlüssel am Rand entlang durch das Blech zu ziehen. Es war überaus mühsam und funktionierte wesentlich schlechter als sie dachte, doch es lenkte sie von ihrer Wut auf diesen angeblichen Arzt ab. Wie konnte man nur so eine ätzende Einstellung vertreten?

Ruckartig zog sie an ihrem Schlüssel und der Deckel der Dose sprang ab und ratschte ihr über den rechten Zeigefinger. Mehr erschrocken als vor Schmerz schrie sie auf und zog hastig ihre Hand zurück.

„Verflixte Scheiße!"

Zornig auf sich selbst, weil sie nicht aufgepasst hatte, steckte sie sich den blutenden Finger in den Mund.

House beachtete sie nicht. Er hatte sich den Cardigan unter den Kopf gezogen und es sich in seiner seitlichen Lagen so gemütlich wie möglich gemacht. Ein dumpfes Pochen begann sich in seinem Schenkel bemerkbar zu machen und auch das Brennen der geschädigten Nerven in seinem Oberschenkel wurde wieder deutlicher. Das Vicodin ließ endgültig nach, doch er war nicht bereit, jetzt schon eine weitere Tablette zu nehmen. Er durfte nicht, er musste haushalten.

Sein Magen war gefüllt, seine Blase leer, er musste also etwas anderes finden, das ihn vom Schmerz ablenkte. Also begann er über Tabitha Myers zu grübeln. Wieso fand sie Physikerwitze lustig? Und was für Bücher schrieb die Frau? So verwirrt und verplant sie bei ihren ersten Zusammenstößen auch auf ihn gewirkt hatte, so gelassen war sie jetzt. Er war heilfroh, dass sie nicht in Panik verfiel und nur herumkreischte, das wäre das Letzte gewesen, das er jetzt hätte brauchen können. Und sie war nicht auf den Kopf gefallen – naja, sie hatte einen Schlag auf den Kopf abbekommen – aber sie war nicht dumm. Noch eine Tatsache, die er begrüßte.

TBC

1 Druckgeschwür, auch Wundliegegeschwür; Druck und/oder Scherkräfte führen zu einer Minderdurchblutung des Gewebes, was Hautverlust bis hin zu schwerwiegenden Nekrosen nach sich ziehen kann; häufig an Steißbein oder Ferse bei unzureichender Pflege bettlägeriger Patienten


	6. Körperwärme

Und das nächste Kapitel!

Viel Spaß!

Körperwärme

Draußen wurde es ganz allmählich dunkel, doch die Feuerwehr und die Rettungsteams, einschließlich der Hundestaffel, waren im Einsatz, aber da die Häuser in dieser Gegend sehr dicht standen und auf dem Trümmerfeld akute Einsturzgefahr herrschte, konnten sich die Retter nur ganz langsam Stück für Stück von vorne nach hinten durchtasten.

Im Princeton Plainsboro saßen immer noch Kayla und Jeff im Warteraum der Notaufnahme und sprangen bei jedem neu eingelieferten Patienten auf. Doch Tabby war nie dabei.

Ein paar Zimmer weiter stellte Wilson gerade den Tod bei einem jungen Mann fest. Er war Kassierer im Supermarkt gewesen und hatte gerade vor dem Haus die Reihen der Einkaufswägen kontrolliert und die herumfliegenden Wägen wieder ordnungsgemäß eingereiht, als das Gebäude zusammengestürzt war. Er war der Erste, den die Rettungsmannschaften aus den Trümmern bergen konnten, doch seine inneren Verletzungen waren zu schwerwiegend gewesen.

„Zeitpunkt des Todes, 18.07 Uhr."

In dem Augenblick ging die Tür auf und Foreman trat ein. Auf seinem Gesicht lag ein so ernster Ausdruck, wie ihn Wilson noch nie zuvor gesehen hatte, und das wollte was heißen.

„Dr. Wilson, ich… sie sollten sich das besser ansehen." sagte er nur.

Wilson runzelte die Stirn. „Was ist denn los?"

„Kommen sie mit!"

Mit einem unguten Gefühl folgte er Foreman den Flur entlang in den Aufenthaltsraum der Schwestern, wo auch ein kleiner Fernseher in der Ecke stand. In dem Raum befanden sich Cuddy und Cameron und auch Chase traf gerade zeitgleich mit ihm ein.

„Was ist denn hier los?" fragte Wilson alarmiert.

„Ja, was ist so wichtig? Ich hab gerade einen Patienten." wollte auch Chase wissen.

Cuddy und Cameron wandten sich zu ihnen um. Cameron war bleich wie die Wand und in ihren Augen schimmerte es, als würde sie jeden Augenblick zu weinen anfangen. In Cuddys Gesicht dagegen spiegelte sich abgrundtiefe Sorge. Als sie sprach, war ihre Stimme leise und gefasst und so ernst, wie Wilson und Chase es noch nie erlebt hatten.

„Bitte sagen sie mir, dass dieses Auto jemand anderem gehört!" verlangte sie fast drängend und trat einen Schritt zur Seite, so dass die beiden Neuankömmlinge den Bildschirm sehen konnten.

Dort wurden gerade Nachrichten über die Rettungsaktion nach der Explosion gezeigt. Es waren Aufnahmen aus der Luft. Man sah das Ausmaß des Schadens, überall standen Feuerwehrfahrzeuge und Rettungswägen herum und zwischen all dem lag der kleine Parkplatz des Supermarktes, auf dem kaum erkenntlich, aber dennoch vorhanden eine feuerrote Corvette parkte. Ein Betonbrocken hatte die Motorhaube völlig eingedrückt, die Windschutzscheibe war gesplittert und Glasscherben, Staub und Schuttbröckchen bedeckten das Auto. Als dann auch noch der Kamerawinkel schwenkte und er das Kennzeichen erkennen konnte, bestand kein Zweifel mehr.

Chase, der eins und eins zusammenzählen konnte, schaute ebenfalls wie die anderen gespannt auf Dr. Wilson, der der einzige war, der die unausgesprochene Frage, die fast schon plastisch im Raum hing, beantworten konnte.

Das Bild des zerstörten Autos brannte sich in seine Netzhaut wie eine Zigarette in Haut. Er spürte, wie seine Beine nachgaben, und er taumelte rückwärts, bis er gegen die Wand stieß und sank langsam daran zu Boden, den Blick immer noch starr und ungläubig auf den Fernseher gerichtet. Zum ersten Mal wurde er sich bewusst, wie zerstört das Gebäude war, wie viel Schutt und Beton, Glas und Gebälk da auf den Supermarkt hinunter gekracht waren. Und irgendwo da drin sollte…

Er wagte es nicht, den Gedanken zu beenden. Er bemerkte nicht mehr, wie Cameron zu weinen begann, wie Cuddy entsetzt ihre Hand vor den Mund geschlagen hatte, wie Chase mit offenem Mund auf den Bildschirm starrte und wie Foreman ehrlich bestürzt heftig schluckte, während er Cameron in den Arm nahm. Mit zittrigen Händen kramte Wilson nach seinem Pager, sein Handy wäre ihm lieber gewesen, doch das lag in seinem Büro.

„Das hab ich schon versucht, Wilson." sagte Cuddy sanft, aber mit brüchiger Stimme.

Irritiert sah Wilson zu ihr auf. „Wie meinen sie das?"

„Ich… sobald die Oberschwester mich darauf aufmerksam gemacht hat, hab ich bei ihm angerufen, zuhause, auf dem Handy, und ich hab ihm eine Pagernachricht geschickt."

Fahrig strich sich Wilson mit den Fingern übers Gesicht und holte zittrig Luft. „Bitte sagen sie mir, dass sie Erfolg hatten!" Seine Stimme klang dünn und in seinem Blick lag solch ein Flehen, dass es Cuddy fast das Herz zerriss.

Und doch wusste Wilson wie ihre Antwort ausfallen würde. Als sie kaum merklich den Kopf schüttelte, sah er sich bestätigt. „Ans Telefon ging er nicht ran, auf den Pagerruf kam keine Antwort. Ich hab auch im General angerufen, dort ist er auch nicht."

Wilson fühlte sich, als hätte man ihm den Boden unter den Füßen weggezogen und jetzt fiel er in ein bodenloses Loch. Verzweifelt verbarg er sein Gesicht in den Händen. Wieso musste dieser Idiot auch gleich den nächstbesten Supermarkt nehmen und konnte nicht bis ans Ende der Stadt fahren? Gott, er hatte ihn zum Einkaufen überredet! Hätte er doch einfach klein beigegeben wie sonst auch. Schuld kroch in seine Eingeweide und fraß sich zusammen mit der Sorge und der Hilflosigkeit tiefer in ihn hinein.

Eine Hand legte sich auf seine Schulter, doch er wagte es nicht, aufzusehen.

„Hey, ich bin sicher, es geht ihm gut. House ist zäh, den bringt so schnell nichts um!" meinte Foreman zuversichtlich.

Ein freudloses Lachen bahnte sich durch Wilsons Kehle. „Auch nicht Tonnen von Beton?"

Daraufhin sagte erstmal keiner mehr was. Foreman zog schließlich sachte Cameron aus dem Zimmer und versprach Cuddy, dass er sich um sie kümmern würde. Geschockt, aber gefasst, verließ Chase den Raum, um zu seinem Patienten zurückzukehren, doch es fiel ihm schwer, sich auf etwas anderes zu konzentrieren, als das eben gehörte.

Cuddy kniete sich neben Wilson. „Gehen sie nach Hause, Wilson."

Entsetzt sah er sie an. „Nach Hause? In House' Wohnung? Jetzt? Das kann ich nicht! Was ist, wenn sie ihn herbringen?"

„Dann legen sie sich ein wenig in ihr Büro, auf jeden Fall sollten sie sich etwas Ruhe gönnen."

Er nickte schwach, ergriff ihre dargebotene Hand und ließ sich aufhelfen. Noch immer waren seine Beine wackelig, aber er konnte wieder laufen ohne zusammenzubrechen. Weiß wie ein Gespenst und mit völlig hohlem Blick stakste er an Cuddy vorbei, durch die Notaufnahme und zum Aufzug. Die letzten Stufen zum Dach schaffte er auch noch. Oben angekommen ließ er sich an der Wand entlang zu Boden sinken und lehnte den Kopf nach hinten.

„Bitte Greg, du darfst nicht tot sein!" flüsterte er verzweifelt zu den Sternen und sah zu, wie die Dampfwolken seines Atems langsam in der klaren, kalten Luft verflogen.

Tabitha hatte gereizt ihre Pfirsiche gegessen und anschließend die scharfe Dose weggepackt, damit sich keiner mehr dran verletzte. Ihre Finger blutete nicht mehr, aber es tat weh. Sie war immer noch sauer auf House und seine letzte Bemerkung. Nachdem sie ein Spargelglas geleert und als Behelfsmäßige Toilette missbraucht hatte, lehnte sie sich missgelaunt ans Regal und zog ihre Beine an. Nebenbei hob sie eine Dose auf und schlug damit immer wieder an das Waschbecken, vielleicht würde ja endlich jemand ihr Klopfen hören.

Doch ihre Gedanken flohen aus diesem kleinen, dunklen und langsam auch ziemlich kaltem Gefängnis zurück in ihre Wohnung und zu ihren Freunden, die heute hatten kommen wollen. Sie hatten sicher schon von dem Ereignis gehört, in den Nachrichten oder im Radio, Vic wusste garantiert davon, vermutlich hatte er sogar ausrücken müssen und war dort draußen, unweit von ihr und doch so unerreichbar fern. Aber wussten die vier, dass sie hier war? Dass sie gerade beim Einkaufen gewesen war, als es passierte? Oder standen Jeff und Kayla gerade vor ihrer Tür und wunderten sich, wieso sie nicht öffnete? Sie wünschte, sie könnte ihnen eine Nachricht zukommen lassen, ihnen sagen, dass es ihr gut ging und dass sie sich keine Sorgen machen brauchten. Aber sie konnte es nicht, weil sie ihr verdammtes Handy mal wieder vergessen hatte!

Wütend auf sich selbst presste sie ihre Augen zusammen und hielt sich krampfhaft davon ab, ihre Faust gegen den Beton zu schlagen. Das würde nur noch mehr Verletzungen nach sich ziehen.

Ganz allmählich wurde es immer dunkler, das Tageslicht schwand und zurück blieb nur Dunkelheit und Kälte. Es war zwar ein unglaublich milder Oktober gewesen, der seine Ausläufer auch jetzt noch in den Anfang des Novembers erstreckte, aber nichtsdestotrotz war es November und die Nächte waren kalt. Schwach erkannte sie zwischen den Ritzen künstliches Licht, doch es war zu weit weg, um ihre kleine Unterkunft zu erhellen. Fröstelnd rieb sie ihre Arme und Beine. Jetzt hatte sie schon extra ein Shirt, ein langärmliges Top und einen Pulli an, nicht zu vergessen den Cardigan, auf dem dieser House gerade lag, doch ihr war trotzdem kalt. Als sie gar nichts mehr sehen konnte, legte sie die Dose resigniert zur Seite und kroch langsam und um sich tastend zurück zu ihm. So ganz allein in der Dunkelheit wurde ihr mulmig zumute. Und Arschloch oder nicht, er war Gesellschaft.

Währenddessen lag House auf der Seite und versuchte sich vom Schmerz abzulenken. Doch es gelang ihm nicht mehr. Er wünschte, er konnte herumlaufen, so wie er es zuhause oder in der Klinik machen würde. Solange umherlaufen und seinen Muskel beschäftigen, bis er wieder einigermaßen kooperativ war. Die langsam in seinen Körper ziehende Kälte war da auch nicht hilfreich. Er schloss sein Jackett und zog sogar den Cardigan hervor und legte ihn über sich, doch ihm war trotzdem kalt. So bewegungslos wie er hier auf dem Boden herumlag wunderte es ihn nicht, dass auch das Shirt unter dem Pulli nichts mehr brachte.

Seine Füße und seine Hände waren eiskalt. Es half nichts. Mit klammen Fingern griff er nach dem Vicodin und schluckte trocken eine Tablette hinunter. Vorsichtig steckte er die Dose zurück in die Tasche und legte sich wieder hin. Inzwischen war es stockdunkel hier drin und er fühlte, wie die Furcht wieder nach ihm griff. Er hatte Angst, dass dieses Regal nicht halten würde, dass es gänzlich herunterfallen würde. Und er wollte noch nicht sterben. Sein Leben war vielleicht nicht so, wie er sich das erhofft hatte, aber das war kein Grund, sterben zu wollen.

Da hörte er Rascheln. Seine Gefährtin kehrte zurück. Er lauschte den Geräuschen und wusste, dass sie ganz in der Nähe war, doch er konnte nicht sehen wo. Eine ziemlich unheimliche Erfahrung. Mit einem Mal berührte etwas Weiches seinen Unterbauch, nahe seines Schrittes. Unwillkürlich zuckte sein Körper erschrocken zusammen.

„Das ist wohl kaum der richtige Moment für einen Blowjob!" zischte er leise.

Augenblicklich hielt ihre Hand inne und zog sich schließlich langsam zurück. „Tut mir leid." Hätte er sie sehen können, da war er sicher, dann wären ihre Wangen jetzt knallrot. „Ich wusste nicht, wo genau sie sind, oder was genau ich da grade anfasse."

„Schon gut." Der Schmerz hatte ihn erschöpft, ebenso wie die Kälte, und er hatte jetzt einfach keine Lust, weiter zu streiten. Seufzend legte er seinen Kopf wieder hin und hörte ihrem Geraschel zu.

Bis er plötzlich ihren Körper spürte, der sich an seinen drückte. Und diesmal der gesamten Länge nach. Irritiert versteifte er sich augenblicklich wie ein Brett.

„Was – wird – das?" Er betonte jedes Wort davon so deutlich, als wäre es ein eigener Satz.

„Es ist saukalt und ich friere. Und wenn sie nicht der einzige poikilotherme1 Mensch auf dieser Erde sind, dann ist ihnen auch kalt. Sie als Arzt sollten wissen, dass in Situationen wie der unseren die Körperwärme das Einzige ist, das einen warm halten kann. Oder sind sie tatsächlich Pathologe und nur an Gefrierfächer gewohnt?"

Er seufzte. Sie hatte Recht und er konnte auch nicht leugnen, dass die Wärme, die ihr Körper ausstrahlte, ihm gut tat. Ein letztes Mal tief Luft holend gab er entgegen seiner üblichen Art einfach auf. Die Kälte brachte ihn zum Zittern und Zittern verursachte mehr Schmerz durch die Bewegung im Bein. Kuscheln war also eine Art Schmerzbekämpfung, wenn er so wollte.

Er protestierte nicht, als sie sich mit ihrem Rücken noch enger an seine Brust presste und an dem Cardigan zog, so dass er ausgebreitet über ihnen beiden als Deckenimprovisation lag. Er konnte den Staub in ihren Haaren riechen, und er spürte, dass sie zitterte. Langsam setzte die Wirkung des Vicodins ein und machte den Schmerz erträglich und somit hatte seine Müdigkeit auch wirklich eine Chance ihn einzuschläfern.

„Ich bin kein Pathologe." nuschelte er leise.

Tabitha lächelte vor sich hin bei diesem Kommentar. Ihr war noch immer schrecklich kalt und sie hatte ihre Hände schon in ihre Ärmel zurückgezogen und sich ganz eng zusammengerollt. Seine Körperwärme war angenehm und sie fühlte sich mit einem Mal schrecklich müde.

House driftete immer mehr ins Reich des Schlafes ab. Wie ein Schwamm saugte er die Wärme des Körpers vor sich auf und ließ sich davon einlullen. Ganz von selbst schob sich seine Hand unter dem Cardigan vorwärts und schloss sich um ihre Taille, bis sie an ihrem Bauch zum Liegen kam.

Tabitha nahm die Berührung nur mehr am Rande war, doch schon kurz darauf griff sie im Halbschlaf nach dieser Hand und hielt sie fest. Bald danach waren sie beide eingeschlafen.

TBC

1 wechselwarm, poikilotherme Tiere passen ihre Körpertemperatur der Umgebungstemperatur an, siehe z.B. Reptilien


	7. Im Dunkeln ist alles möglich

Und das nächste Kapitel!

Viel Spaß!

Im Dunkeln ist alles möglich

Draußen war es schon eine Weile stockdunkel. Sie hatte Jeff gesagt, dass sie auf die Toilette müsse und bei der Gelegenheit auch gleich nach Decken fragen würde, denn keiner von ihnen beiden hatte vor, zu gehen. Nicht, solange Tabby hier nicht zur Türe herein kam und das lebendig. Doch sie musste nicht aufs Klo, sie brauchte eine Weile für sich, um zu verarbeiten, was geschehen war. Um sich ihre eigenen Gedanken zu machen, ohne dass das Nervenbündel Jeff neben ihr saß. Sie mochte ihn, er war ein netter, intelligenter Kerl, aber im Moment brauchte sie ein wenig Zeit für sich.

Sie verließ den Lift und stieg anschließend die Stufen des Treppenhauses hinauf. Wenn sie Glück hatte, war das Dach nicht abgesperrt. In vielen Krankenhäusern stahlen sich die Ärzte und Schwestern aufs Dach, um zu rauchen. Sie hoffte, dass es hier genauso war. In ihrem Magen hatte sich inzwischen ein harter Klumpen gebildet und die Sorge schnürte sich um ihr Herz, als wolle sie es am Schlagen hindern. Es tat körperlich weh, so sehr fürchtete sie um Tabby.

Vorsichtig testete sie die Klinke der Feuerschutztüre… und sie ging auf. Langsam trat sie ins Freie und atmete mit geschlossenen Augen tief durch. Sie fühlte sich zittrig, doch das konnte auch an den Unmengen Kaffee liegen, die sie seit ihrer Ankunft hier in sich hineingeschüttet hatte. Die Tür hinter ihr fiel mit einem dumpfen Schlag ins Schloss und zeitgleich keuchte neben ihr jemand erschrocken auf. Sie zuckte vor Schreck zusammen und machte einen Schritt zur Seite. Erst jetzt bemerkte sie, dass jemand nur wenige Meter neben ihr an der Mauer, die das Dach umspann, hockte. Dem Kittel nach ein Arzt.

„Entschuldigung, ich wusste nicht, dass jemand hier oben ist. Ich wollte sie nicht erschrecken."

„Schon gut." entgegnete ihr eine dünne Stimme.

Langsam kam sie näher. Der Arzt lehnte mit hängenden Schultern an der Wand, sein Kopf war an der Wand gesunken und sein leerer Blick war nach oben zu den Sternen gewandt. Er zitterte leicht und er war schrecklich blass. Wie er da saß, wirkte er völlig verzweifelt und hilflos.

Ein wenig besorgt legte sie den Kopf schief und musterte ihn aufmerksam. „Ist alles in Ordnung mit ihnen?" fragte sie freundlich.

Er seufzte leise. „Ja… nein… ich weiß nicht…" Er rieb sich den Nasenrücken, ehe er sie richtig anschaute und sich seine Stirn runzelte. „Sie gehören nicht zum Personal, sie dürften eigentlich gar nicht hier oben sein."

Sie zuckte entschuldigend die Schultern. „Ich musste kurz allein sein."

Er nickte lächelnd, doch es erreichte seine Augen nicht.

Aus einem Gefühl heraus ließ sich Kayla neben ihn sinken und schaute ebenfalls in die Sterne hinauf. Es war kalt hier oben und sie fragte sich, ob ihre Freundin jetzt gerade fror. „Ich bin Kayla Sallyfield."

„James Wilson."

Einen Moment herrschte Stille, ehe Kayla sprach, wenn auch mehr zu sich selbst: „Meine Freundin war in diesem Supermarkt. Wir hatten uns heute Abend treffen wollen, ein Spieleabend unter Freunden. Alles war perfekt. Und jetzt weiß ich nicht mal mehr, ob sie lebt. Ich hoffe es inständig, aber mein Verstand erinnert mich dauernd daran, wie selten Menschen lebend aus solchen Trümmern geborgen werden."

Wilson schloss die Augen und schluckte hart gegen den Kloß, der sich in seinem Hals gebildet hatte. „Es ist ein schreckliches Gefühl. Die Ungewissheit. Nicht zu wissen, ob es den Menschen, die einem am Herzen liegen, gut geht oder nicht. Nicht zu wissen, ob er gerade eingeschlossen zwischen Schuttbergen friert, ob er verletzt ist oder ob er schon lange tot ist, vom niederstürzenden Beton zermalmt. Es nimmt einem die Luft zu atmend, es…" Seine Stimme brach.

Kayla sah ihn von der Seite an. Er sprach ihr aus der Seele und doch hatte sie genug Erfahrung im Zuhören, so dass ihr nicht entgangen war, dass er vom verallgemeinerten ‚Menschen' zum persönlichen ‚er' gewechselt war. Sie streckte ihre Hand aus und legte sie Trost spendend auf seine Schulter.

„Wer ist er?" fragte sie leise und so mitfühlend, wie es nur jemand nachempfinden konnte, der dasselbe durchmachte.

Er atmete tief durch, um sich wieder zu fassen. „Mein bester Freund. Ich wohne momentan bei ihm. Wir hatten heute Morgen Streit wegen dem Einkauf. Ich hab ihn quasi dazu gezwungen, einkaufen zu gehen. Es ist alles meine Schuld."

Dieser Gedanke fraß Wilson nahezu auf und es tat gut, es auszusprechen, mit jemandem zu reden, der ihn verstand, obwohl er ihn gar nicht kannte.

„So dürfen sie nicht denken. Sie trifft keine Schuld daran, dass das Gebäude explodiert ist. Das konnten sie ja nicht ahnen." sagte sie sanft. Die Kälte schlüpfte langsam unter ihren dünnen Trainingsanzug und ließ sie frösteln. „Vielleicht sollten wir wieder reingehen, es ist eiskalt hier draußen."

Er sah sie an und nickte langsam. Gleichzeitig standen sie auf und gingen zur Tür.

„Sind sie allein hier?" fragte Wilson, um sich auf andere Gedanken zu bringen.

Kayla schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein. Jeff, ein Freund, sitzt unten in der Wartehalle. Ich hab ihm gesagt, ich würde eine Schwester um Decken bitten. Es ist ziemlich kalt dort unten, aber ich musste zuerst nachdenken. Allein sein."

Wilson nickte verständnisvoll. „Kommen sie mit. Ich besorg ihnen zwei Decken, und dann sollte ich wohl wieder in die Notaufnahme zurück. Immerhin gibt es auch weiterhin Patienten, die meine Hilfe brauchen."

Sie lächelte. „Danke."

„Nein, ich hab zu danken. Ohne sie würd ich noch immer da oben auf dem Dach sitzen und in Trübsinn ertrinken."

Tabitha erwachte, weil sich etwas schmerzhaft in ihren Bauch presste. Benommen öffnete sie die Augen und sah nichts als Schwärze. Sie brauchte einen Augenblick, bis ihr wieder einfiel, wo sie war und bis sie erkannte, dass etwas nicht stimmte. Noch immer lag sie dicht an House gedrückt, was wohl der Grund war, wieso ihr nicht ganz so kalt war, wie die eiskalte Haut in ihrem Gesicht es erscheinen ließ.

Leises Stöhnen erklang hinter ihr, seine Finger bohrten sich völlig verkrampft in ihren Bauch und er wand sich ruhelos. Das alarmierte und beunruhigte sie über die Maßen.

„Hey?" Er reagierte nicht. „House!" rief sie etwas lauter, doch es erfolgte immer noch keine Änderung.

Sie packte seine Hand, die sie umschlungen hielt, und zog sie etwas mühsam von sich fort. Dann drehte sie sich vorsichtig auf die andere Seite, ohne jedoch weiter Abstand zu nehmen. Seine Hand fiel zurück und drückte sich jetzt in ihren Rücken. Seine Brust hob und senkte sich hastig und abrupt. Sie stützte sich auf ihren rechten Arm und tastete mit ihrer linken über seine Brust hinauf zu seinem Gesicht. Seine Stirn war schweißnass. Energisch packte sie ihn an der Schulter und rüttelte daran, während sie seinen Namen rief.

Es folgte ein erschrockenes Keuchen und dicht darauf ein gequältes Stöhnen.

„Gregory?" fragte sie besorgt, sich an seinen Vornamen erinnernd, der ihr einfach passender erschien im Moment.

„Gott!" stöhnte er wieder. Sie hörte, wie er seine Pillendose hervorzog und vermutete, dass er eine davon einnahm, jedenfalls hörte sie ein krampfhaftes Schlucken und das Klappern verschwand wieder. Dafür rutschte sein Körper zurück in die Waagerechte, wo er schwer atmend liegen blieb.

Es war ihm unverständlich, wie er von diesem Schmerz nicht hatte aufwachen können. Obwohl sich seine Beine kalt und ein bisschen taub anfühlten, reichte es noch, um grausame Schmerzsignale an sein Gehirn zu schicken. Er wusste nicht, wie lange seine letzte Vicodin zurücklag, aber sie wirkte ganz eindeutig nicht mehr. Zu dem üblichen, heftigen Brennen hatte sich auch das dumpfe Pochen aus dem Unterschenkel hinzugesellt. Völlig vom Schmerz vereinnahmt lag er da, unfähig, sich zu bewegen, einfach nur darauf wartend, dass es etwas besser wurde.

Erst nach einer Weile wurde ihm bewusst, dass die Wärme, die er neben sich fühlte, Tabitha's Körper war. Sie lag auf der Seite und hatte sich eng an ihn gedrückt. Ihre Hand lag sanft auf seiner Brust.

„Wird es besser?" fragte sie leise.

Er wusste, dass es keinen Sinn hatte, jetzt zu lügen, außerdem fühlte er sich dazu auch gar nicht in der Lage, nicht jetzt. Kraftlos schüttelte er leicht den Kopf, ehe ihm bewusst wurde, dass sie es gar nicht sehen konnte.

„Noch… nicht…" presste er abgehakt hervor. Seine Atmung kam immer noch hastig und stoßweise, um dem Schmerz zu trotzen.

Tabitha wusste nicht, was sie tun sollte, also machte sie das einzige, das ihr einfiel: sie streichelte mit ihrer Hand in langsamen, großen Kreisen über seine Brust. Sie wusste nicht wieso sie das machte, aber es fühlte sich besser an, als untätig daneben zu liegen und gar nichts zu tun.

Zuerst wollte er ihre Hand wegstoßen, aber er hatte jetzt einfach nicht die Kraft dazu, doch dann musste er sich widerwillig eingestehen, dass ihn diese gleichmäßigen, sanften Berührungen irgendwie beruhigten. Seine Atemfrequenz nahm langsam ab und auch sein Herz kehrte zu einem normaleren Rhythmus zurück. Erschöpft ließ er seinen Kopf zur Seite sinken, wobei er gegen ihren Arm stieß, auf den sie sich stützte. Es war ihm egal, er lehnte sich einfach dagegen und schloss kraftlos die Augen.

Solche Schmerzen hatte er nicht mehr gefühlt seit dem Infarkt selbst. Die Kälte, die Verletzung und dazu hatte er sich garantiert im Schlaf bewegt.

Alles wirkte mit einem Mal so unwirklich in der Dunkelheit. Nichts zu sehen, nur fühlen, es war eine qualvolle Erfahrung, und doch hatte es auch positive Seiten. Der weiche Pulli an seiner Wange, die beruhigenden Berührungen auf seiner Brust, ein warmer Körper so nah an seinem. Er seufzte leise, als der Schmerz endlich nachließ.

Sie spürte, dass er sich langsam entspannte. Er atmete wieder normal und sein Gesicht ruhte auf ihrem Unterarm. Schon lange war sie keinem Mann mehr so nahe gewesen. Sie konnte unter all dem Staub noch Spuren seines Geruchs erkennen, eine Mischung aus Deo und Moschus. Sein Körper fühlte sich gut an ihrem an. Und in dieser undurchdringlichen Dunkelheit schien alles unwirklich und nichts verwerflich. Ohne nachzudenken wanderte ihre Hand an ihm hinauf, strich über seine Bartstoppeln, bis sie auf seiner Wange lag, ihr Daumen dicht neben seinem Mundwinkel. Er gab ein leises Brummen von sich, mehr nicht.

Sie wusste nicht genau, was über sie kam, ihr Gehirn schien das Denken einfach abgestellt zu haben. Jedenfalls beugte sie sich über ihn, folgte der Richtung, die ihr Daumen ihr zeigte und berührte schließlich seine Lippen mit den ihren. Die Stoppeln kratzten leicht auf ihrer Haut, aber seine kalten Lippen waren so unglaublich weich und süß. Er reagierte nicht, selbst dann nicht, als ihre Zungenspitze vorwitzig über diese zarte Haut strich. Sie wollte gerade von ihm ablassen, als sich sein Mund einen Spalt breit öffnete und sie quasi hereinbat.

Immer noch etwas unbeteiligt ließ er zu, dass sie seine Mundhöhle erkundete, ehe er ganz langsam ihr Spiel erwiderte. Er wusste nicht, wieso er das tat, wieso er das überhaupt zuließ, er schrieb es der Verwirrung und Erschöpfung durch die Schmerzattacke zu, doch er konnte nicht abstreiten, dass es sich im Moment einfach richtig und gut anfühlte. Und an mehr wollte er jetzt nicht denken, nur ans Jetzt.

Ganz langsam schob sich sein linker Arm unter ihrem Körper hindurch und zog sie enger an sich, während er ganz zart an ihren Lippen saugte.

Ihre Hand wanderte in seinen Nacken und hielt ihn fest. Sie wollte nicht, dass das hier, was auch immer es war, endete. Noch nie hatte ein Mann sie so sanft und zärtlich geküsst und es fiel ihr schwer zu glauben, dass dieser Mann derselbe war, mit dem sie den gestrigen Tag hier eingesperrt verbracht hatte. Unglaublich sanft spielten ihre Zungen miteinander, bis sie sich voneinander lösten, um wieder zu Atem zu kommen.

Sie rutschte ein wenig tiefer und schmiegte sich eng an seine Brust, den Kopf auf seine Schulter und ihre Hand auf seine Brust gelegt. Er zog vorsichtig den Cardigan wieder über sie beide und ohne es richtig zu merken, streichelte seine Hand über ihren Rücken, während er mit der anderen ihre kalten Finger auf seiner Brust umschloss. Bald darauf war der Schmerz vergessen und sie schliefen beide wieder friedlich und ruhig ein.

Scheinwerfer beleuchteten das Trümmerfeld, über das an manchen Ecken, die als gesichert galten, vorsichtig Feuerwehrmänner staksten, um nach Hinweisen auf die Explosionsursache zu fahnden. Victor war einer von ihnen. Noch immer geisterte Kaylas Anruf durch seine Gedanken. Tabby lag noch irgendwo hier drunter. Irgendwo.

Die Rettungsteams versuchten weiter alles Menschenmögliche, um weitere Überlebende zu finden und zu bergen, doch das, was von dem Gebäude übrig war, war wirklich schrecklich instabil. Bereits zweimal waren Teile davon weiter in sich zusammengefallen. Bisher hatten sie zwei Leute aus den Trümmern ziehen können. Ein schwer verletzter junger Mann im Supermarktkittel und eine junge Frau, die offenbar beim Friseur gewesen war, als es passierte, beide hatten noch gelebt zum Zeitpunkt ihrer Rettung, aber um den Jungen hatte es schlecht ausgesehen.

Die Polizei versuchte zu ermitteln, wie viele Personen sich in etwa in dem Gebäude aufgehalten hatten, damit sie einen Anhaltspunkt hatten. Doch das gestaltete sich als schwierige Angelegenheit.

„Ich glaub, ich hab hier was gefunden." hörte er einen Kollegen rufen.

So schnell es der Untergrund zuließ, eilte er zu ihm und ließ sich dessen Fund zeigen. Es war der Griff eines Metallkoffers, ein Eck des Koffers hing noch dran. Und in diesem Eck klebte etwas, das wie angesengter Knetgummi aussah. Möglicherweise hatte er hier die Ursache der Explosion vor Augen: eine Bombe.

„Sagen sie der Spurensicherung Bescheid, die soll sich das sofort ansehen!"

TBC


	8. Gespenster der Nacht

Und das nächste Kapitel!

Viel Spaß!

Gespenster der Nacht

Diesmal erwachte Tabitha wesentlich angenehmer: Licht schien ihr ins Gesicht. Sie blinzelte ein wenig und wandte das Gesicht ab. Draußen ging die Sonne auf, hatte sie etwa wieder einmal vergessen, die Vorhänge zuzuziehen?

Offenbar hatte sie auch vergessen, das Fenster ganz zu schließen, denn ihr war ziemlich kalt. Also kuschelte sie sich instinktiv näher an die Wärmequelle, die halb neben, halb unter ihr lag. Regelmäßig hob und senkte sich die Brust, auf der sie lag, und kratzige Stoppel pieksten ihr in die Stirn.

Abrupt versteifte sie sich, als ihr wieder einfiel, was passiert war und wo sie war. Und vor allem, wer da unter ihr lag. Und sie erinnerte sich an das, was in der Nacht geschehen war. Leise stöhnend kniff sie ihre Augen zusammen und schalt sich einen Narren. Was war da nur über sie gekommen?

Tief durchatmend öffnete sie die Augen. Das Licht erhellte ihre komfortable Unterkunft weit genug, dass sie sich darin zurechtfinden konnte, ohne sich wieder vorwärts tasten zu müssen. Vorsichtig hab sie ihren Kopf und entwand sich behutsam aus House' Griff. Fröstelnd kniete sie neben ihm und deckte ihn wieder mit dem Cardigan zu. Zum Glück war er nicht aufgewacht. Dennoch nahm sie sich jetzt die Zeit, ihn zu mustern.

Er schlief. Sein Gesicht war zur Seite geneigt und ihr zugewandt, sein Mund stand ein Stückchen offen und sie hörte ihn leise atmen. Sie wusste nicht, ob es am spärlichen Licht oder der Kälte lag, aber er sah ziemlich blass und abgespannt aus. Wenn sie es genau bedachte, dann atmete er auch ein bisschen zu schnell. Aber er schlief ruhig und quälte sich nicht wie letzte Nacht mit grässlichen Schmerzen.

Der Gedanke an letzte Nacht ließ sie etwas hastig Abstand suchen. Sie zog sich in ihre Ecke am Waschbecken zurück und suchte als erstes einmal ihr Spargelglas auf. Anschließend rieb sie ihre kalten Glieder ein bisschen warm; besonders ihre Beine, die nicht unter der improvisierten Decke gelegen hatten, fühlten sich taub an. Schließlich zog sie sich vorsichtig und langsam ihre Schuhe aus und massierte ihre kalten Füße, um ihre Durchblutung anzuregen.

Ihre Gedanken krochen dabei unweigerlich zu letzter Nacht zurück. Es war nur logisch gewesen, sich gegenseitig zu wärmen. Doch wie war dabei seine Hand um ihre Taille gekommen? Und was hatte sie dazu veranlasst, ihn zu küssen? Einen Mann, den sie gar nicht kannte? Einen Mann, den sie nicht einmal besonders mochte? War es Mitleid gewesen, weil er so schreckliche Schmerzen gehabt hatte? Doch sie schüttelte den Kopf. Das war es nicht. Sie konnte es nicht erklären, dort in der Dunkelheit war es einfach über sie gekommen. Ein fixer Gedanke, der sich jeder Erläuterung entzog.

Nebenbei zog sie ihre Schuhe wieder an.

Es war ein Fehler, sie hätte es nicht tun sollen. Dieser Mann interessierte sie nicht.

Sie seufzte leise, als sie sich eingestehen musste, dass das so nicht ganz stimmte. Er war faszinierend, die spontanen Wechsel zwischen seiner schroffen Art, seiner Neugier und seinem Sarkasmus, der schon fast amüsant war, den Momenten, wo man ihn einfach nur an die Wand klatschen wollte, bis hin zu dieser unglaublichen Zärtlichkeit.

Ihre Finger wanderten unweigerlich zu ihren Lippen und strichen sachte darüber. Noch nie war sie so zärtlich, so sanft geküsst worden.

Fast schon ein bisschen zu hastig griff sie nach einer großen Dose mit Ananas und holte ihren Schlüssel hervor. Sie musste sich ablenken. Ihr Blick glitt noch einmal zu ihm hinüber. Sie fürchtete sich ein bisschen davor, dass er aufwachte. Denn das würde sie mit letzter Nacht konfrontieren, doch sie wusste ja selbst nicht mal, was sie davon halten sollte.

Sie schlug ihren Schlüssel in das Blech der Dose und mühte sich damit ab, den Deckel mit Gewalt auf dieselbe Weise wie die Pfirsichdose vom Vortag zu öffnen.

Die Kälte, die sich langsam vordringlicher in seinen Körper drängte, zerrte ihn aus dem Schlaf. Benommen blinzelte er gegen das sanfte Licht, das ihm ins Gesicht schien. Fahrig hob er eine Hand und fuhr sich damit übers Gesicht und durch die Haare. An seiner Stirn hielt er einen Moment inne und zog verwirrt seine Augen zusammen.

Der Schmerz in seinem rechten Bein erinnerte ihn schließlich noch bevor er seine Umgebung richtig wahrnahm daran, wo er war und was passiert war. Er stöhnte leicht auf, bei diesem Gedanken. Er ließ seinen Kopf zur Seite sinken und sein Blick wanderte unweigerlich an seine Seite, wo heute Nacht noch jemand gelegen hatte, daran erinnerte er sich. Sie hatte sich am Abend an ihn gedrückt, damit sie sich gegenseitig wärmen konnten, was in gewissem Maß auch erfolgreich gewesen war, doch seine Beine waren völlig taub, besonders sein rechtes. Alles, was er von dort fühlte, war Schmerz.

Ein dumpfes Klopfen sagte ihm, dass sie irgendwo hinter ihm an einer Dose zu Gange war. Wieso hatte er nur aufwachen müssen? Er hatte so einen schönen, anzüglichen, definitiv ablenkenden Traum gehabt. Wenn er nur dran dachte, glaubte er fast, diesen süßen Pfirsichgeschmack auf seinen Lippen zu spüren.

„Guten Morgen!" sagte sie leise und nebensächlich.

Es war, als würde ihre Stimme auch die letzte Tür zu seinem Bewusstsein knacken, und mit einem Mal war ihm wieder klar, dass er nicht geträumt hatte. Das war real gewesen, er hatte sich von dieser Frau, die er gar nicht kannte, küssen lassen, und er hatte zurückgeküsst. Und wie! Was war nur in ihn gefahren?

Und wie auf Kommando kehrte auch die Erinnerung an die Schmerzen zurück. Es war schon erstaunlich, wie schnell das Gehirn unangenehme Erinnerungen beiseite schob, wenn es nur etwas Positives hatte, auf das es sich konzentrieren konnte.

Der Schmerz musste ihm das Hirn vernebelt haben. Anders konnte er es sich nicht erklären. Oder hatte er wirklich schon solange keine Frau mehr im Bett gehabt, dass sich sein Unterbewusstsein auf jede sich bietende Gelegenheit stürzte, wie absurd sie auch sein möge? Er war verwirrt und das war ein Zustand, den er über alles hasste. Sie würde sich jetzt doch wohl keine blühende Zukunft mit ihm vorstellen, nur weil er einmal nicht Herr seiner Sinne gewesen war?

Er entgegnete ihrem Morgengruß gerade mal mit einem unwilligen Grummeln, als er versuchte, sich etwas anders hinzulegen, wobei ihm jedoch der Schmerz durch die Glieder jagte. Stöhnend griff er in seine Tasche und nahm eine Vicodin. Mit ungutem Gefühl starrte er die übrigen 4 Tabletten an und schickte ein Stoßgebet los, wo auch immer es ankommen möge, dass sie doch bitte vorher gefunden werden mögen.

Als er wieder seitlich am Regal lehnte, hielt er sich völlig still, um dem Schmerz nicht noch mehr Nährboden zu geben. Er fühlte sich nicht besonders. Seine Bewegungen waren fahrig von der Kälte und er wickelte sich instinktiv enger in den Cardigan. Sein Mund war ganz trocken und seine Zunge fühlte sich irgendwie schwer an. Er wusste, was das bedeutete, aber er wollte sich damit jetzt nicht auseinandersetzen, zumal es eh nichts gab, das er tun konnte.

Tabitha atmete tief durch. Sie würde das Thema einfach umgehen und gar nicht anschneiden. „Was halten sie von Ananas und Pfirsich zum Frühstück? Ich kann auch noch Birnen anbieten und Aprikosen, außer sie hätten lieber was Deftigeres wie Wiener und Essiggurken."

Erleichtert schloss er die Augen, als sie nicht auf ihren Kuss zu sprechen kam. Er zwang seine Gedanken wieder in die richtige Richtung, nämlich auf das, was sie gesagt hatte. „Was sie wollen. Ich hab sowieso keinen Hunger."

Kurz darauf war sie mit zwei geöffneten Dosen neben ihm, wie auch immer sie sie aufgekriegt hatte. In ihren Augen spiegelte sich Sorge.

„Sie sollten aber etwas essen. Gerade sie müssen bei Kräften bleiben, bis wir hier rausgeholt werden."

„Seit wann sind sie auch noch Ärztin?" fragte er unfreundlich. Er wusste nicht, wie er mit dem Geschehenen umgehen sollte, oder mit ihrer Sorge, also machte er das, was er immer tat, er reagierte schroff und ekelhaft, in der Hoffnung, in Ruhe gelassen zu werden. Doch es half nicht.

Sie setzte sich demonstrativ neben ihn und schob ihm die Dose mit den Ananas zu. „Keine Sorge, ich mache ihnen ihren Posten hier nicht streitig. Aber da sie der Arzt sind, müssten sie am besten wissen, dass ich Recht habe. Also essen sie etwas."

Er sah sie angriffslustig an. „Vielleicht bin ich ja Onkologe und weiß, dass es keinen Sinn hat, Patienten zum Essen zu zwingen, weil sie es anschließend meistens wieder auskotzen?"

Sie ließ die Ananas, die sie in der Hand hielt, sinken und sah ihn mit schief gelegtem Kopf an. „Ist ihnen schlecht?"

Resigniert seufzte House genervt auf, ehe er wütend ausspie: „Nein, Herrgottnochmal!"

Innerlich erleichtert, hob Tabitha ihre Ananas wieder und biss hinein. „Wissen sie, ich glaube nicht, dass sie Onkologe sind. Die meisten Onkologen, die ich kenne, sind freundliche Menschen, die nichts so schnell aus der Ruhe bringt. Sie passen da irgendwie nicht so ganz ins Bild."

In diesem Moment wurde House klar, dass er diese Frau nicht so einfach loswurde. Er wusste nicht, was auf einmal mit ihr passiert war, dass es ihr nichts mehr ausmachte, wenn er sie anschrie oder dumm anmachte, aber sie ließ sich nicht beirren. Geschlagen senkte er seinen Kopf und griff schließlich in die Dose und fischte sich eine Ananas heraus, auf der er lustlos herumkaute. Er hatte wirklich keinen Hunger, aber ihm war auch nicht schlecht.

Als er die dunkle und völlig stille Wohnung betrat, wäre er am liebsten gleich rückwärts wieder hinausgestolpert. Wilson zwang sich dazu, das Licht anzumachen. Es erschien ihm viel heller als sonst, und seltsam steril. Alles wirkte mit einem Mal völlig anders.

Die große Couch direkt vor ihm lud ihn nicht dazu ein, sich hinzulegen oder ein Spiel im Fernsehen zu schauen, sondern sie fungierte wie eine Art Mahnmal, denn sie war leer. Er riss seine Augen davon los und schloss die Tür hinter sich. Ein Blick in die Küche zeigte ihm zweierlei Dinge: dass nicht abgespült war – was ihm einen Stich ins Herz versetzte, weil es ihn so an Greg erinnerte, dass es wehtat – und dass House' Handy und Pager auf der Küchenanrichte lagen. Das Handy zeigte einen Anruf in Abwesenheit, der Pager eine Nachricht.

Wilson biss sich auf die Lippe und zwang sich dazu, das zu tun, weswegen er überhaupt hergekommen war. Er suchte sich frische Klamotten raus und ging duschen, alles ziemlich schnell, denn er wollte so bald wie möglich zurück ins Krankenhaus.

In Rekordzeit war er fertig. Hätte House mitbekommen, wie kurz er nur im Bad gewesen war, er hätte es nicht geglaubt. Dieser Gedanke versetzte ihm abermals einen schmerzhaften Stich. Hastig packte er deswegen zwei weitere Kleidungsgarnituren in eine Tasche – für den Notfall – und verließ die Wohnung, ausnahmsweise ohne sich die Haare zu fönen.

Als er am Krankenhaus ankam, ging gerade die Sonne auf. Es sah so aus, als würde es ein warmer Tag werden, so warm es eben Anfang November wurde. Zielstrebig trat er durch den Eingang und als erstes zum Empfang, wo er sich bei der Schwester erkundigte, ob in seiner Abwesenheit weitere Patienten eingeliefert worden waren. Doch sie verneinte. Seit kurz nach Mitternacht war niemand mehr hergebracht worden – ein alter Mann, dem von herabstürzenden Dachbalken die Hüfte zertrümmert worden war. In Anbetracht seines Alters würde das wohl nie wieder weit genug abheilen, um laufen zu können.

Er bedankte sich bei der Schwester – Lydia – und ging auf den Aufzug zu. Dabei fielen ihm zwei Personen im Wartebereich auf. Kayla und Jeff. Er hatte gestern noch mit Cuddy gesprochen und in Anbetracht der Lage hatte sie nichts dagegen, wenn die beiden dort blieben. Jeff saß hohlwangig auf einem der Stühle im Schneidersitz, die grüne OP-Decke, die er ihnen gegeben hatte, hing um seine Schultern. Kayla lag quer über den Sitzen, den Kopf in seinen Schoß gebettet und in die zweite Decke gewickelt. Sie sahen beide müde und abgespannt aus, aber sie schliefen nicht. Das konnte er nachvollziehen. Auch wenn er zwei Stunden in seinem Büro auf der Couch gelegen hatte, war es ihm nicht möglich gewesen, Schlaf zu finden.

Er ging weiter zum Aufzug und fuhr nach oben. Als er ausstieg, kam ihm Foreman entgegen. Auch er sah müde aus und war offenbar auf dem Weg nach Hause, verdient nach dieser langen Nacht. Ihre Blicke trafen sich kurz, doch keiner wagte es zu sprechen.

Als Wilson endlich in seinem Büro ankam, ließ er sich erschöpft auf seinen Stuhl fallen und warf die Tasche mit der Ersatzkleidung einfach zu Boden. Er rieb sich die Augen und den Nacken, doch das konnte weder seine Müdigkeit noch seine Anspannung vertreiben. Sein Blick fiel unweigerlich auf die unterste Schublade seines Schreibtisches. Wie magisch angezogen musste er sie öffnen. Unter all dem Krimskrams, der dort drin lag – Stifte, Tesafilm, Rezeptblock… – spitzte ein weißer Umschlag hervor. Er wusste, dass er das nicht tun sollte, doch er zog ihn hervor und öffnete ihn. Wie erwartet fiel sein Blick auf zwei Karten für das nächste Monstertruckrennen in zwei Wochen.

Eine eiskalte Hand griff nach seinem Herzen und drückte es zusammen. Schnell biss er sich auf die Lippe und packte den Umschlag wieder weg. Er musste sich mit etwas anderem beschäftigen. Sich ablenken. Doch wie lenkte man sich von der Unsicherheit ab, ob sein bester Freund noch lebte oder tot war?

Mechanisch zog er seinen Kittel über und ging in die Cafeteria, die gerade ihre Pforten öffnete. Er suchte sich ein abgepacktes Hühnchen-Schinken- und ein Käse-Sandwich aus und zahlte. Auf dem Weg zurück in die Notaufnahme blieb er an einem Kaffeeautomaten stehen und ließ drei Becher Kaffee heraus. Zwei Plastiklöffel zum Umrühren und zwei Zuckerpäckchen steckte er in die Tasche, dann balancierte er alles zusammen in den Wartebereich und stellte sich vor die zwei blassen Gestalten.

Überrascht blickte Jeff auf, Kayla dagegen lächelte leicht.

„Ich dachte, sie könnten etwas Kaffee gebrauchen." sagte er freundlich und hielt den beiden zwei Becher hin, dann reichte er ihnen auch noch die Löffel und den Zucker, aber beide lehnten ab, was sie brauchten war purer, schwarzer Kaffee.

Kayla hatte Jeff noch gestern Abend von Wilson erzählt und dass auch er jemanden kannte, der von den Trümmern verschüttet worden war. Aus ihrem Verhalten schloss Jeff nun, dass dieser Mann James Wilson war.

„Danke!" Er nickte zu seinem Kaffee und trank einen Schluck. Er fühlte sich grauenhaft, doch Kayla und auch dieser Arzt sahen nicht so aus, als würde es ihnen besser gehen.

„Ich hab ihnen auch etwas zum Essen mitgebracht, falls sie Hunger haben." Wilson zog die Sandwiches aus der Kitteltasche und reichte sie ihnen.

„Das wär nicht nötig gewesen." sagte Kayla leise.

„Ich weiß." sagte Wilson leise.

Gemeinsam tranken sie schweigend ihren Kaffee, nur getröstet von dem Wissen, dass es ihnen allen gleich erging.

TBC


	9. Überwindung

Und das nächste Kapitel!

Viel Spaß!

Überwindung

Tabitha hatte das Essen beiseite geräumt, nachdem sie die Reste in eine Dose gefüllt hatte, damit House den Saft aus der anderen einfacher trinken konnte. Sie hatte ebenfalls etwas getrunken und sich dann wieder zum Waschbecken zurückgezogen, um etwas nachzudenken. Seit einer Weile schlug sie jetzt schon in regelmäßigen Abständen mit einer Dose gegen das Keramik, damit sie vielleicht von jemandem gehört wurde.

Ihre Gedanken kreisten abwechselnd um ihre Freunde, um House, um letzte Nacht und schließlich zurück zu der Furcht, die sich langsam aber sicher in ihren Eingeweiden festfraß.

House lag derweil am Regal und versuchte ohne sich großartig zu bewegen eine bequemere Position zu finden. Sein Rücken schmerzte ein wenig vom harten Boden und auch die Seitenlage verschaffte keine wirkliche Abhilfe im Moment. Seine Gedanken verweilten bei Wilson. Inzwischen wusste dieser sicher, dass irgendwas nicht in Ordnung war. Aber hieß das, dass er wusste, was mit ihm geschehen war?

Bald würde sein Dienst im Krankenhaus beginnen, wenn er nicht hier begraben läge.

„Denken sie, wir kommen hier wieder heil raus?" durchbrach ihre Stimme seine Gedanken und sprach doch das aus, was ihm permanent im Hinterkopf kreiste.

„Ich weiß es nicht." antwortete er wahrheitsgemäß. „Unsere Chancen ständen vielleicht besser, wenn wir etwas näher am Eingang gewesen wären und nicht hier hinten in den Eingeweiden des Ladens."

Sie schloss ihre Arme um ihren Körper, als könnte sie das schützen. „Aber wir haben hier Nahrung und auch was zu Trinken. Wir müssten doch eine Weile durchhalten."

Er legte den Kopf in den Nacken, so dass er sie einigermaßen sehen konnte. „Ja, und die sonnigen, tropischen Ananas verbreiten ja auch so ein herrliches Klima hier drin, dass wir es nachts angenehm und warm haben, wie unter Palmen am Strand."

Seine Stimme hatte schärfer geklungen, als er beabsichtigt hatte, doch daran konnte er jetzt auch nichts ändern.

Tabitha musste ihm Recht geben. Es war Anfang November und sie lagen quasi ungeschützt im Freien. Draußen schien zwar ganz offensichtlich die Sonne und es wurde auch langsam ein klein wenig angenehmer hier drin, aber nicht warm. Sie begann wieder damit, das Klopfen fortzusetzen.

Eine Weile herrschte Stille zwischen ihnen, es war House ganz recht. Das Vicodin wirkte im Moment ganz passabel, doch es konnte ihn nicht davon ablenken, dass dort, wo seine Schulter und sein Becken am Boden auflagen, der Druck langsam aber sicher Schmerzen verursachte. Und das war schlecht!

Er stützte eine Hand auf den Boden, mit der anderen hielt er sich am Regal fest, dann biss er die Zähne zusammen, ehe er sich langsam hochzog. Die Bewegung schmerzte dennoch, als sein Unterschenkel unweigerlich gegen den Stab bewegt wurde. Seine Arme zitterten unter der Anstrengung. Schmerz und Kälte mussten ihm mehr zugesetzt haben, als er angenommen hatte. Gerade als sein linker Arm unter der Last einknickte und er umzufallen drohte, hielten ihn plötzlich zwei Hände an den Schultern fest.

Tabitha war durch das Rascheln von Kleidung auf ihn aufmerksam geworden und hatte gesehen, dass er sich aufzusetzen versuchte. Als sie das Zittern seiner Arme bemerkt hatte, war sie hinübergeeilt und das gerade noch rechtzeitig. Er fiel mit seinem ganzen Gewicht gegen ihre Hände. Sie rutschte ganz dicht an ihn ran, so dass sie seinen Oberkörper mit ihrem abfangen konnte. Sein Kopf kam keuchend auf ihrer Schultern zu liegen. Sie sah die Schweißperlen auf seiner Stirn und fühlte sein erhitztes Gesicht ganz dicht an ihrem Hals. Während er um Atem rang, runzelte sie die Stirn.

Sie hob eine Hand an und legte sie auf seine Stirn.

„Sie sind ganz warm." stellte sie nicht besonders glücklich fest.

„Die… Anstrengung…" presste er hervor, doch sie hob nur skeptisch eine Augenbraue, ließ es aber dabei bewenden.

„Stellen sie ihr linkes Bein an!" meinte sie stattdessen.

„Wozu?"

Sie verdrehte genervt die Augen. „Können sie nicht einmal was tun, ohne es zu hinterfragen?"

„Nein!" keuchte er, zog aber dennoch sein linkes Bein an.

„Geht doch!" erwiderte sie spitz und machte sich daran, ihn vorsichtig aufzurichten. „Lehnen sie sich nach vorne über ihr Bein!"

Sie schob ihn einfach weiter, bis er mit gekrümmtem Rücken über sein angezogenes Knie lehnte. Langsam beruhigte sich seine Atmung wieder ein bisschen. Er spürte, dass sie immer noch hinter ihm saß und ihn beobachtete. Er wünschte sich, sie würde ihn einfach in Ruhe lassen, doch ein kleiner Teil von ihm war dankbar für ihre Hilfe.

Er spürte ihre Hand, wie sie sich auf seinen Rücken legte. Sachte und gelassen streichelte sie darüber, bis…

„Auu! Verdammt, nehmen sie endlich ihre Finger da weg!"

Sie hatten ihren Daumen mit ziemlich viel Druck über sein Schulterblatt gezogen und dabei genau den Punkt an seinem Rücken erwischt, der wehtat. Ein bisschen zu zielsicher.

„Sie sollten besser eine Weile sitzen bleiben."

„Ach!" kommentierte er nur bissig. „Da gibt es nur dieses kleine Hindernis, das mich ein wenig in meiner Bewegungsfreiheit einschränkt. Aber sie wissen ja sicher, wie das ist, wenn einem ein Stück Metall im Bein steckt."

Ungerührt von seinem Gezeter zog sie mit der zweiten Hand sein Jackett gerade, ehe sie diese zu ihrer anderen auf seinen Rücken legte. Behutsam strich sie mit ihren Handflächen neben seiner Wirbelsäule entlang ein Stück nach unten, bis sich ihre Hände trennten und zu den Seiten hin dem Verlauf seiner Rippen folgten. Kreisförmig kehrten sie zu seiner Wirbelsäule zurück und strichen wieder etwas tiefer.

Es tat weh, wenn sie seine Schulterblätter berührte, aber ansonsten fühlte es sich gegen seinen Willen ziemlich angenehm und beruhigend an. Nachdem sie zum zweiten Mal seinen Rücken auf diese Weise von oben bis unten bearbeitet hatte und er zugeben musste, dass sich seine Atemfrequenz endgültig beruhigt und sich sogar ihren Bewegungen angepasst hatte, fand er endlich seine Sprache wieder.

„Was soll das?" Doch seiner Frage fehlte die Schärfe.

Sie lächelte in sich hinein, als sie seiner Stimme anhörte, dass es ihm gut tat, ihn ein wenig entspannte. Und genau deshalb konnte sie es sich nicht verkneifen, sich ganz nah an ihn zu beugen, bis ihre Lippen beinahe sein Ohr berührten.

„Fühlt sich gut an, hä?" Sie lehnte sich wieder zurück und machte weiter. „Das haben sie in ihrem Medizinstudium wahrscheinlich nicht gelernt. Das nennt sich eine Atemstimulierende Einreibung. Normalerweise führt man sie auf nackter Haut mit etwas Lotion aus, aber normalerweise sitzt man dabei auch in einem gut beheizten Raum. Trotzdem könnte es hilfreich sein, wenn sie das Jackett ausziehen."

Das hatte sie eigentlich nur so vor sich hingesagt, sie hätte nie damit gerechnet, dass er dem nachkommen würde.

Doch diese atemstimu… was auch immer es war… lenkte ihn vom Schmerz ab und von seinen düsteren Gedanken, seine unmittelbare Zukunft betreffend. Die Berührungen taten gut, wärmten und lockerten seine von der Kälte völlig verkrampften Muskeln. Er fühlte sich einen Moment an die Masseurin erinnert, die Wilson ihm damals bei seiner Wette mit Cuddy besorgt hatte. Ohne nachzudenken öffnete er das Jackett und zog es aus. Er legte es als zusätzliche Schicht über seinen Oberschenkel.

Er spürte, wie sie seinen Pulli glatt zog und wieder mit ihren Händen an seiner Wirbelsäule entlang strich, diesmal mit mehr Druck. Als sie zur Seite wanderten und an seinen Rippen entlang nach oben fuhren, verminderte sie den Druck, was ihm die Möglichkeit gab, tief einzuatmen. Sobald sich ihre Hände wieder seiner Wirbelsäule näherten, atmete er aus, durch den Druck quasi geleitet. Er verschränkte seine Arme auf seinem Knie und legte seinen Kopf darauf.

„Außerdem wird die Durchblutung angeregt," erläuterte Tabitha weiter, „und das ist unumgänglich auf diesem harten Boden, wenn sie sich keinen Dekubitus zulegen wollen."

Seine Augenbraue schoss in die Höhe, doch er sagte nichts. Stattdessen gestattete er sich, einfach zu genießen. Sein Rücken wärmte sich langsam ein bisschen, seine Muskeln lockerten sich ein wenig und die Stellen an seinen Schulterblättern schmerzten weniger, als sie nach einer ganzen Weile damit aufhörte.

„Sie sind eine ungewöhnliche Frau." sagte er schließlich, während er sich sein Jackett wieder anzog und sich schließlich sitzend seitlich an das Regal lehnte. Den Cardigan legte er über seinen rechten Oberschenkel.

Tabitha kroch hinter ihm hervor und setzte sich neben ihn, damit er sie sehen konnte.

„Ich finde, es wird langsam Zeit, dass wir das lassen."

Irritiert warf er ihr einen unschlüssigen Blick zu, er war sich unsicher, worauf sie hinauswollte. Sie war ihm gerade körperlich ziemlich nahe gekommen, genauso wie letzte Nacht, und das Letzte, was er jetzt wollte, war irgendeine Bemerkung dazu.

„Was? Unser kleines Versteckspiel hier unten? Natürlich, wir sollten endlich rauskriechen und die anderen auslachen, weil sie uns nicht finden konnten." Wie jedes Mal rettete er sich in Sarkasmus.

Sie biss sich kurz auf die Lippe. Er war wirklich schwierig, gerade eben noch so ruhig und umgänglich und jetzt wieder sarkastisch. Doch langsam lernte sie ein wenig, damit umzugehen, immerhin hatte sie ihn seit beinahe 24 Stunden permanent am Hals.

„Nein, ich meine das ‚Sie'. Nennen sie mich Tabby."

„Tabby?" fragte House mit gehobenen Augenbrauen. „Das klingt wie Teletubby. Wie alt sind sie? Drei?"

Sie seufzte und verdrehte die Augen. „Spitznamen wird man nicht so schnell wieder los, vor allem nicht, wenn sie von Müttern kommen, aber irgendwann gewöhnt man sich dran. Also ja, Tabby!"

„Ich könnte sie Myers nennen."

„Vergessen sie's. Das klingt genauso wie bei meinem Biologielehrer in der High-School."

„Sie waren wohl keine besondere Leuchte in Biologie."

„Sie lenken vom Thema ab!"

Er lehnte den Kopf ans Regal und musterte sie von der Seite. „Gaz."

Sie runzelte die Stirn. „Wie bitte?"

Er grinste und seine Augen funkelten dabei schelmisch auf. „Gaz klingt viel besser!"

„Aber das hat gar nichts mit meinem Namen zu tun!"

„Wirklich?" fragte er unschuldig. „Wenn mich mein Wissen nicht trügt, dann ist Tabitha ein hebräischer Name und bedeutet soviel wie Gazelle. Und die Kurzform von Gazelle ist Gaz."

Düster und unheilvoll blickte sie ihn an. Bitte, wenn er ein Spielchen wollte, sollte er eins haben. „Bitteschön. Dann eben Gaz, aber ihr ‚Gaz' geht mit meinem ‚Grischa' einher, das ist die Koseform für Grigorij im Russischen."

„Grischa?" fragte House mit übertriebenem, aber nicht völlig gespieltem Entsetzen. „Wieso nicht gleich Grischanja? Das würde selbst den stärksten Russen umhauen, wo sie schon die schrecklichen Koseformen von Müttern aufgeworfen haben."

Tabitha grinste bis über beide Ohren. „Entweder Gaz und Grischa, oder wenn sie Tabby so grauenerregend finden, eben Tabitha. In dem Fall dürfen sie sich auch was aussuchen." Sie zwinkerte ihm linkisch dabei zu, was schlussendlich dazu führte, dass er sich wie ein kleines Kind vorkam, das außerdem noch auf den Arm genommen wurde.

„Greg." antwortete er widerwillig. Es war seltsam, diesen Namen auszusprechen. Er benutzte ihn nie, überhaupt, die einzigen Personen, die ihn Greg nannten, waren Stacy – und an die wollte er jetzt nicht denken – und Wilson gelegentlich. Es war seltsam, ihn aus seinem Mund zu hören, und noch viel seltsamer würde es werden, ihn aus ihrem Mund zu hören. Ganz davon abgesehen, war Wilson der einzige, der ihn duzte, bisher. Aber er würde sie sowieso nie wieder sehen, wenn das hier vorbei war.

Sie zog ihre Beine an ihre Brust und umschloss ihre Unterschenkel mit ihren Armen. Das Kinn legte sie auf ihr linkes Knie. Dann sah sie ihn aufmerksam an.

„Gut, dann wär das ja geklärt. Zurück zum Thema. Wieso bin ich eine ungewöhnliche Frau?"

House fiel wieder ein, dass er das vor ihrer Namensdiskussion gesagt hatte. Doch er hatte jetzt keine Lust, es weiter zu erörtern.

„Weil du so nervtötend bist wie keine andere!"

Damit wandte er das Gesicht ab und schloss die Augen zur Verdeutlichung, dass er jetzt keine Lust mehr hatte auf Small Talk.

Als Victor sein Auto auf einem der Besucherparkplätze parkte und den Motor abschaltete, atmete er erstmal tief durch und starrte das Auto, das direkt vor ihm stand blicklos an. Es war kurz vor neun Uhr. Sie waren von der Tagesschicht abgelöst worden. Er hatte nicht gehen wollen, immerhin musste er Tabitha finden, doch sein Chef hatte ihm unmissverständlich klar gemacht, dass er nach Hause fahren sollte. Vor heute Abend bräuchte er sich auf keinen Fall wieder blicken lassen, er solle sich ausruhen und neue Kräfte tanken. Aber er hatte leicht reden, er kannte ja niemanden von den Verschütteten.

Er hatte einen kurzen Stopp bei sich zuhause eingelegt, um zu duschen und sich umzuziehen. Zum Glück war seine Frau gerade für ein paar Tage zu ihrer alleinstehenden, schwangeren Schwester gefahren, um mit ihr Babykleidung und lauter so Zeugs einzukaufen. Er wusste nicht, ob er jetzt die Kraft gehabt hätte, ihr alles zu erklären.

Erschöpft lehnte er seinen Kopf nach hinten an die Kopfstütze. Er musste Gil anrufen, sie war auch mit Tabby befreundet, wenn sie auch keine ihrer engsten Freundinnen war. Sich auf die Lippe beißend beschloss er, diesen Anruf noch ein wenig hinauszuschieben, er wollte sie nicht unnötig ängstigen.

Schließlich stieg er aus dem Auto und marschierte dem Eingang des Krankenhauses entgegen. An Schlaf brauchte er gar nicht denken, also würde er die Stunden erzwungener Ruhe mit seinen Freunden verbringen. Schon nach wenigen Schritten erkannte er die schlaksige Gestalt von Jeff, der unruhig im Wartebereich zwischen einigen wenigen Patienten auf und ab lief. Kayla saß in einer Ecke in eine Decke gehüllt und kaute abwesend auf einem Sandwich. Ohne zu zögern eilte er zu den beiden.

„Vic!" rief Jeff überrascht und eilte auf den muskulösen, großgewachsenen Feuerwehrmann mit den schulterlangen, dunkelbraunen, wirren Locken zu. Sie umarmten sich kurz.

Jeff stand total unter Strom, die Unruhe und Nervosität und Anspannung stand ihm ins Gesicht geschrieben, ebenso wie die Sorge. „Hast du sie gefunden?"

Vic presste die Lippen zusammen und schloss kurz die Augen, als er sie wieder öffnete, stand auch Kayla vor ihm und sah ihn hoffnungsvoll an. Er schüttelte lautlos den Kopf, er hätte alles gegeben, um ihnen etwas anderes mitzuteilen.

Jeff fuhr sich mit den Händen durch sein ohnehin schon völlig verstrubbeltes Haar und begann wieder hin und her zu wandern. Kayla dagegen atmete tief durch. Er legte einen Arm um ihre Schultern und führte sie zurück zu ihrem Platz. Wortlos setzte er sich neben sie und schloss sie in seine Arme, um auch weiterhin auf Neuigkeiten zu warten.

Er hob den Arm und hielt ihn besser ins Licht, doch deshalb gefiel ihm auch nicht besser, was er da sah. Es war gerade mal elf Uhr vormittags. Und es ist der fünfte November, erinnerte ihn eine leise Stimme in seinem Hinterkopf, doch sie war völlig unwichtig. Elf Uhr, das bedeutete, seine letzte Pille lag nicht einmal ganz vier Stunden zurück, aber der Schmerz fraß sich bereits wieder wie Säure durch seine Adern und Nerven sein Bein hinauf.

Kurzzeitig war er eingenickt, hatte tatsächlich ein klein bisschen Schlaf gefunden, indem er sich ans Regal gelehnt hatte. Dennoch fühlte er sich erschöpft und ihm war immer noch verdammt kalt. Sein Mund war völlig trocken. So brachte er keine Vicodin hinunter.

Instinktiv griff seine Hand nach seinem Oberschenkel und massierten ihn vorsichtig. Die noch vorhandenen Muskeln waren steinhart und verspannt von der Kälte und der Bewegungslosigkeit. Seine Narbe spannte schmerzhaft.

Er brauchte etwas zu trinken. Er hatte solchen Durst und brauchte etwas gegen die Schmerzen. Als er sprach, hörte sich seine Stimme ein bisschen kratzig an.

„Hat die Minibar irgendwas zu bieten, das nicht wie Zuckerwasser schmeckt?"

Tabitha gab gerade wieder Klopfzeichen. Sie hatte ihn allein gelassen, als sie bemerkt hatte, dass er eingeschlafen war. Er hörte sich abgekämpft an.

„Nur das Zeug von Wienern, Essiggurken oder Spargel."

Er gab ein undeutbares Grummeln von sich, ehe er nach einer Weile ergeben seufzte. „Dann nehm ich einmal Spargel-Martini, geschüttelt, nicht gerührt."

Ein Lächeln huschte über ihr Gesicht, während sie ein Spargelglas aus dem Regal fischte. Den Spargel fischte sie vorsichtshalber raus und legte ihn ins Regal neben ein paar Dosen, auch wenn sie nicht glaubte, dass sie noch auf ihn zurückgreifen würden. Als sie ihm das Glas brachte, fiel ihr auf, dass er sich seinen Oberschenkel rieb und dabei schmerzhaft das Gesicht verzog.

„Hier." sagte sie leise.

Erst jetzt öffnete er seine Augen und ließ von seinem Bein ab. Skeptisch hob er sich das Glas unter die Nase und schnüffelte daran. Sein ganzes Gesicht verzog sich zu einer angeekelten Maske. Er kniff die Augen zu und rümpfte die Nase, doch er schluckte das Zeug zum Teil hinunter. Immerhin war es flüssig und nicht süß. Dafür schmeckte es nach Spargel und er hasste Spargel. Aber das Essiggurkenwasser war viel zu salzig und auf dem Wurstwasser schwamm vermutlich eine Fettschicht.

Das Zeug schmeckte echt widerlich, aber er versuchte sich einzureden, dass es wirklich ein Martini sei. Mit der anderen Hand fischte er seine Tabletten hervor und ploppte die Dose auf. Er ließ eine Pille in seinen Schoß fallen und steckte die Dose wieder weg. Diesmal kostete es ihn noch größere Überwindung, das Glas an die Lippen zu setzen, doch er spülte damit die Vicodin hinunter.

Als er das Glas zur Seite stellte, streckte er vor Ekel die Zunge raus und verzog das Gesicht. „Das war der schlechteste Martini meines gesamten Lebens!"

Mit ihrem herzhaften Lachen hatte er nicht gerechnet. Er zog eine Augenbraue hoch. „Wollen sie vielleicht probieren?"

Immer noch lachend schüttelte sie den Kopf. „Mit dieser Fähigkeit zur Gesichtsakrobatik sollten sie über eine Karriere als Comedian nachdenken!" grinste sie, noch immer unterbrochen von vereinzelten Glucksern.

„Ja, und Angelina Jolie sollte mit diesen Lippen darüber nachdenken, das Gewerbe zu wechseln. Sie würde viele Männer glücklich machen." Der Geschmack hing ihm im Mund wie der Geruch von Zigarettenrauch an der Kleidung nach einem Barbesuch.

Er legte seinen rechten Arm auf eine Regalablage und bettete dann seinen Kopf darauf. Ihm war ein bisschen schwindelig, doch das verging kurz darauf wieder. Sein Handrücken berührte seine Stirn. Er konnte sich nicht mehr vor der Wahrheit verschließen. Außerdem veränderte sich der Schmerz in seinem Unterschenkel, wurde brennender. Und er fühlte sich warm an, auch wenn er seine Zehen kaum spürte.

Ihm blieb keine Wahl, er musste wissen, wie schlimm es war. Er atmete tief durch, denn das hier war nicht gerade eine seiner Lieblingsübungen.

„Tabitha?" fragte er leise.

Sofort horchte sie auf. Irgendwas war anders, sie hörte es an seinem Tonfall, erkannte es daran, dass er ihren Namen benutzte. Sie rutschte an seine Seite, doch sein Kopf lag noch immer auf seinem Arm und er sah sie nicht an.

„Ja?"

„Ich… ich brauche deine Hilfe."

TBC


	10. Nicht so!

Und das nächste Kapitel!

Viel Spaß!

Ihr dürft auch gerne Reviews dalassen 

Nicht so!

Tabitha sah ihn nur erwartungsvoll an. Langsam hob er seinen Kopf und wandte sich ihr zu, sein Kopf fiel genau in den Lichtstrahl, der durch eine der Ritzen hereinfiel und sie konnte sein Gesicht sehen. Er war leichenblass und seine Stirn war verschwitzt. Und er hatte glasige Augen.

„Du hast Fieber!" stellte sie fest. Sie hatte es zuvor schon geahnt, als sie seine warme Stirn unter ihrer Hand gefühlt hatte, doch jetzt wusste sie es sicher.

„Ich weiß." sagte er nur. „Du musst dir mein Bein ansehen. Ich komm nicht richtig ran."

Sie nickte hastig. „Natürlich." Sie kroch soweit es ihr möglich war an seiner Seite entlang zum Einkaufswagen und dem Schutt. Da er sein linkes Bein noch angezogen hatte, blieb ihr mehr Platz. „Was genau soll ich tun?"

Er legte seinen Kopf wieder auf seinen Arm, es war eine bequeme Haltung. „Du musst die Jeans hochziehen, so weit es geht, damit du dir die Verletzung genauer anschauen kannst."

„Okay."

Ihre Finger zitterten ein wenig, als sie in den schmalen Raum unter dem Korb des Wagens hineingriff, der vom Beton verschont worden war. Es war nicht leicht, das Gleichgewicht zu halten, soweit musste sie sich vorbeugen, aber sie wollte sich nirgends festhalten, um ihm nicht weh zu tun. Endlich bekam sie den Saum seiner Jeans zu fassen und zog vorsichtig daran. Sie erschrak regelrecht, als sie spürte, wie kalt sein Knöchel war.

„Mein Gott." entfuhr es ihr unwillkürlich. „Spürst du das überhaupt noch?" fragte sie ihn, während sie mit ihren Fingern über seine Haut strich.

Ein erleichtertes Lächeln spielte ungesehen um seine Mundwinkel, als er ganz sanft fühlte, wie ihre Fingerspitzen über seinen kalten Knöchel kitzelten. Wenigstens etwas war nicht ganz so schlimm, wie er befürchtete. „Mmh."

Auch Tabitha fiel ein Stein vom Herzen. Behutsam machte sie sich wieder daran, die Jeans sein Bein hinaufzuschieben, doch so vorsichtig sie auch war, als der vorwärts geschobene Stoffwulst den Metallstab traf und dagegen drückte, stöhnte House vor Schmerz auf.

Er biss sich auf die Lippen. Sie musste irgendwie einen Blick darauf werfen, er brauchte Gewissheit. „Mach… einfach weiter!" stieß er gepresst hervor.

Entsetzt sah sie ihn an. „Auf keinen Fall! Das funktioniert so nicht, ich tu dir dabei nur weh!"

„Das ist egal!" keuchte er jetzt auch noch verärgert.

„Nein, ist es nicht!" Hielt sie stur dagegen. „Es muss noch eine andere Lösung geben!"

House atmete schwer. „Und was? Versteckst du deine Nagelschere in deinem BH?"

„Nein!" antwortete sie jetzt auch gereizt. „Natürlich nicht!" Sie warf noch mal einen Blick auf sein Bein und dabei fiel ihr Blick auf ihren rechten Zeigefinger. „Aber ich hab da vielleicht eine Idee!"

Neugierig hob er den Blick, als sie hinter ihm verschwand und kurz darauf wieder kam. Sie hielt ihm mit einem triumphierenden Grinsen einen scharfkantigen Dosendeckel vor die Nase. „Damit könnte es klappen. Und wenn nicht, haben wir immer noch Glas."

Er zog eine Augenbraue hoch. „Ja, damit trennst du dir entweder die Finger ab oder schlitzt mir mein Bein auf!"

Doch Tabitha ließ sich von ihm nicht abhalten, egal wie sehr er protestierte. Als er ihr sein linkes Bein in den Weg stellte, schob sie es einfach gewaltsam zur Seite. Sie beugte sich wieder in das kleine Loch und griff nach seiner Jeans.

„Du solltest jetzt besser stillhalten!" sagte sie bedeutungsvoll.

Sie brauchte ein bisschen, bis sie herausgefunden hatte, wie sie beides am besten halten musste, doch am Ende funktionierte es. Sobald sie den Saum durchtrennt hatte – und nebenbei auch ihre rechte Handfläche aufgeschnitten hatte – warf sie den Deckel zurück ins Regal und packte die zwei Jeansenden mit ihren Händen. Vorsichtig und bedacht zog sie daran und sah zu, wie der Stoff ziemlich gerade an seinem Schienbein entlang aufriss. Immer wieder griff sie nach und hörte erst auf, als der Riss ein Stück oberhalb des Metallstabs endete. Sorgsam schob sie den Stoff zur Seite, bis sie die volle Verletzung sehen konnte.

House musste dabei die Zähne zusammenbeißen. Das ständige, leichte Ruckeln an dem Stück Metall setzte sich in wellenförmigem Schmerz in seinem Bein fort.

Tabitha rutschte ein kleines Stück zur Seite, damit ein bisschen mehr Licht auf seine Verletzung fiel. Es sah grausam aus, doch auf den ersten Blick wirkte die Verletzung an sich nicht übermäßig schwerwiegend. Es war nur ein dünnes, bereits angetrocknetes Blutrinnsal unterhalb der Ein- und Austrittswunde zu erkennen. Doch auf den zweiten Blick erkannte sie die Schwellung um den Stab herum und auch die Farbe der Haut wirkte anders, doch das konnte sie nicht genau sagen.

Sie wischte das Blut ihrer rechten Hand an ihrer Hose ab, um ihn nicht auch noch vollzutropfen, dann tastete sie ganz vorsichtig über seinen Unterschenkel. Sie fing am Schienbein an und wanderte langsam seitlicher. Je näher sie dem Wundkanal kam, desto stärker zuckte er zusammen und desto heftiger atmete er hinter ihr.

„Es ist entzündet." presste er durch zusammengebissene Zähne heraus.

Tabitha nickte. „Die Wundränder sind ganz heiß und angeschwollen. Dazu dein Fieber… ja, es ist entzündet!"

Als ihr klar wurde, was das bedeutete, musste sie erstmal heftig schlucken. Jetzt wurde es langsam Zeit, dass sie jemand hier rausholte. Sorgfältig wickelte sie sein Bein wieder so in die Jeans, dass diese nicht wieder aufging und sein Bein der Kälte preisgab.

Als sie wieder auf seiner Höhe war, lag sein Kopf wieder auf seinem Arm und verbarg so sein Gesicht vor ihr. Aber seine Atmung allein sagte ihr schon, dass er noch mit den Schmerzen kämpfte, die sie verursacht hatte. Sie hoffte inständig, dass die Schmerzmittel, die er kurz zuvor geschluckt hatte, bald ihre Wirkung entfalten würden. Wie viele Tabletten waren ihm überhaupt noch übrig?

Er spürte, wie das Hydrocodon langsam aber sicher zu wirken begann und entspannte sich ein wenig. Die Untersuchung mit ‚unangenehm' zu umschreiben, wäre wohl untertrieben. Aber er hatte wissen müssen, wie schlimm es bereits war. Er hatte wissen müssen, wie viel Zeit er noch hatte. Wenn er die verminderte Durchblutung seines Beins mit einrechnete, dann hatte er vielleicht noch sechs Stunden, plusminus zwei Stunden, bis sich die Infektion über seinen Blutkreislauf ausbreitete und dann je nach Verlauf vielleicht noch mal sechs oder sieben Stunden, vielleicht auch weniger, bis seine Organe versagten und er am septischen Schock sterben würde. Also blieben den Leuten da draußen je nach Verlauf noch ca. neun bis 17 Stunden, ihn hier rauszuholen, wenn sie keine Leiche freischaufeln wollten. Er seufzte leise, als ihm die Tragweite dieser Erkenntnis bewusst wurde.

„Du solltest etwas trinken."

Die Vorstellung, hier unter Beton begraben, an einer Sepsis zu sterben, schnürte ihm fast die Kehle zu. Er hatte sich nie großartig Gedanken über seinen Tod gemacht, nicht mal nach seinem Infarkt, doch er hatte ihn sich garantiert nicht so vorgestellt. Hilflos in der Kälte liegend und ohne medizinische Hilfe langsam krepierend.

„Hey? Alles okay?"

Er wollte so nicht sterben und er würde so auch nicht sterben! Nicht so! Man würde sie finden und sie beide hier rausziehen. Er würde ins Princeton gebracht werden, wo Wilson auf ihn wartete und ihn mit selbstgemachten Pekannusspfannkuchen verwöhnen würde, wenn er erstmal behandelt und auf dem Weg der Besserung war. Er würde Cuddy in den Wahnsinn treiben und seine Lakaien herumscheuchen und alles wäre wieder wie früher. Und er nicht tot!

Eine Hand legte sich auf seine Schulter und er zuckte erschrocken hoch. Ihr Gesicht hing dicht vor seinem und sah ihn besorgt an.

„Entschuldige, ich… ist alles in Ordnung? Du warst völlig weggetreten."

Er schüttelte kurz den Kopf und versuchte sämtliche eben gedachten Gedanken ins hinterste Eck seines Hirns zu verbannen. Damit wollte er sich jetzt nicht befassen. Nicht hier und nicht jetzt. Er musste sich nur beschäftigt halten. Und immerhin gab es ja noch Rätsel zu lösen, die seinen Geist ablenken konnten, bis jemand seinen Kopf unter dieses Regal steckte und sie hier rausholte.

Er winkte ab. „Was ist?"

Skeptisch musterte sie ihn, ehe sie ihren Satz vom Anfang wiederholte. „Ich hab gemeint, du solltest etwas Trinken. Wegen dem Fieber."

Er schnaubte. „Ja, stellt sich nur die Frage, lieber den schlechten Martini oder den sirup-überladenen Sex on the Beach?"

„Ich hab vorhin auch ungesüßte Obstkonserven gefunden. Die sind vielleicht erträglicher."

Er nickte. „Egal was."

Während sie damit beschäftigt war, zwei Löcher in eine Dose zu hämmern, hielt er sein Hirn mit dem Rätsel ‚Tabitha Myers' auf Trab, um ja nicht auf falsche Gedanken zu kommen.

Als sie ihm eine Dose mit Birnen in die Hand drückte, musterte er sie abermals ganz genau, ehe er einen tiefen Schluck trank. Es war immer noch süß, aber eher wie Saft und nicht wie sirupartiges Zuckerwasser. Er stellte die Dose vorübergehend ins Regal.

„Du schreibst entweder Medizinthriller oder herzzerreißende Liebesgeschichten, die sich im Krankenhaus abspielen." sagte er völlig unvermittelt und beobachtete ihre Reaktion.

Ihre Augen verengten sich. Sie war ein wenig irritiert über die plötzliche Aussage. „Nein, weder noch." antwortete sie langsam, im ersten Moment nicht sicher, worauf er hinauswollte.

Er war froh, dass sein Schuss ins Blaue sich nicht bestätigt hatte, so wurde das Rätsel kniffliger und beschäftigte ihn länger. Dann fiel ihm etwas ein, das sie einmal gesagt hatte. Ein Lächeln spielte um seine Mundwinkel.

„Dann bist du Autorin für Bücher über Mathematik. Möglicherweise für Schulen oder Universitäten. Vielleicht auch so was wie ‚Mathe für Idioten'. Wer weiß, es gibt ja auch schon Lehrbücher mit Titeln wie ‚Physik für Ahnungslose', da würd's mich nicht wundern."

Langsam glaubte sie zu verstehen. Er hatte Fieber und vermutlich auch Schmerzen, doch hier drin fand er keine Linderung, seine Gedanken würden sich also ständig damit befassen. Er suchte Ablenkung. Und er war neugierig. Sie gönnte es ihm, und so schnell würde er nicht draufkommen.

Grinsend schüttelte sie den Kopf. „Wieder falsch."

Er runzelte die Stirn. „Aber du verstehst dich als Mathematikerin."

Sie hob eine Augenbraue und setzte sich etwas bequemer hin. „Was bringt dich zu der Annahme?"

„Du." Er grinste verschmitzt, aber sie glaubte zu sehen, dass es nicht seine Augen erreichte. „Vor deinem Witz sagtest du ‚und da sag noch einer, wir würden verhungern'. Da im Witz nur die Mathematiker verhungert sind, schließe ich daraus, dass du dich als Mathematikerin siehst. Nur was bringt eine intelligente Frau, die sich als Mathematikerin sieht, vermutlich Mathematik studiert hat, dazu, Bücher zu schreiben, die themafremd sind."

„Das ist dann wohl die Frage, was?"

Doch noch eine andere Frage kreiste in seinem Gehirn umher. Woher kannte sie sich mit Pflegemaßnahmen und Druckgeschwüren aus? Wie hatte sie ihm ansehen können, dass er pinkeln musste, ohne dass ihm bewusst gewesen wäre, eindeutige Zeichen von sich gegeben zu haben? Da fiel ihm ein, dass sie einmal etwas über Onkologen gesagt hatte. Hatte sie dieses Wissen vielleicht am eigenen Leib gesammelt?

Er musterte sie aufmerksam von oben bis unten, doch er konnte keine Anzeichen für eine aktuelle Krebserkrankung finden. Sie sah viel zu gesund aus, die Haut war zwar ein bisschen blass, aber das lag an der Kälte. Ihr Haar war lang, ihre Rundungen ließen nicht darauf schließen, dass sie abgemagert war. Sie hatte eine Nacht in der Kälte verbracht und wirkte nicht sonderlich davon beeinträchtigt. Kein Husten, kein Schnupfen, keine Schwäche. Er sah einen blutigen Schnitt an ihrer Handfläche und einen an ihrem Finger. Beide hatte sie vermutlich von dem Dosenblech.

„Sie hatten Krebs. Vermutlich vor fünf bis zehn Jahren."

„Äh…" Ihr Kinn klappte einen Moment herunter. Ihr war völlig schleierhaft, wie er darauf kam und dann auch noch so plötzlich und völlig ohne Vorwarnung. „Nein. Ich hatte nie Krebs."

Müde rieb er sich über die Augen. Aber das ergab keinen Sinn. Andererseits, wenn sie die Pflegemaßnahmen am eigenen Leib erfahren hatte, bedeutete das nicht, dass sie selbst diese so fehlerlos und angenehm ausführen konnte. Doch das erschwerte alles nur noch. Dumpfer Kopfschmerz bildete sich hinter seiner Stirn und er spürte, dass seine Schultern zu zittern anfingen. Das Bild vor seinen Augen verschwamm plötzlich. Er rieb sich noch mal über die Augen, doch es wurde nicht besser.

Sie spürte instinktiv, dass etwas nicht stimmte. Er war auf einmal so still und er zitterte. Nein, er schwankte auch ein wenig.

„Alles okay? Greg?"

Seine Finger schlossen sich um eine Regalzwischenwand. Alles um ihn herum schien in Bewegung zu sein.

„Mir.. ist schwindlig…" brachte er ein wenig lallend über die Lippen.

Er hatte das Gefühl jeden Halt zu verlieren, seine Muskeln wollten ihm nicht mehr so richtig gehorchen und vor seinen Augen tanzten schwarze Flecken. Da packten ihn auf einmal zwei Hände an den Schultern und hielten ihn fest.

„Atme tief durch! Hörst du!"

Vorsichtig ließ sie ihn langsam zu Boden sinken. Seine Augen waren geöffnet, doch sein Blick war völlig unfokussiert, tanzte benommen umher. Schnell rutschte sie ein Stück weiter und legte sein linkes Bein so gut es ging auch auf die Metallablage des zerdrückten Einkaufswagens, so waren seine Beine wenigstens etwas erhöht. Dann kehrte sie zurück. Seine Augen fielen immer wieder zu.

„Hey, bleib wach!" rief sie ihm ins Gesicht und schlug leicht gegen seine Wange.

Seine Augen flogen wieder auf und ihr Blick war wieder ein wenig klarer. Sie griff nach seiner Hand und hob sie zu sich. Ihre Finger schlossen sich um sein Handgelenk und während sie zählte, verfolgte sie den Sekundenzeiger ihrer Uhr. 84 Schläge pro Minute, das war nur knapp über der Norm. Seine Atmung war ein bisschen zu schnell, das sah sie auch ohne nachzählen, doch das Entscheidende wäre jetzt der Blutdruck, aber den konnte sie ohne Manschette nicht messen.

Sie ließ die Hand wieder sinken und setzte sich hinter ihn, um anschließend seinen Kopf in ihren Schoß zu betten. Er öffnete und schloss seine Augen immer noch benommen. Tabitha streichelte ihm sanft über die Stirn. Sie war wärmer als noch vor ein paar Stunden.

„Dein Kreislauf hat dir einen Streich gespielt! Das wird wieder! Ich bin hier oben, Greg."

Sein Blick wirkte wieder steter und suchend. Als er ihr Gesicht gefunden hatte, fixierte er sie einen Moment, ehe sein Blick wieder abschweifte.

„Trink einen Schluck, Greg. Das hilft!"

Sie griff nach der Birnensaftdose und hob seinen Kopf etwas an. Als sie die Dose an seine Lippen hielt, trank er ein paar kleine Schlucke, ehe er sein Gesicht leicht abwandte. Sie stellte die Dose wieder weg und ließ seinen Kopf wieder in ihren Schoß sinken. Seine glasigen Augen fixierten sie wieder kurz.

„Sufiil… Allohol… im… Gokdail…" nuschelte er kaum verständlich, ehe ihm die Augen zufielen.

Trotz der Sorge, die mit jedem Herzschlag durch ihren Körper pumpte, musste sie wegen diesem Kommentar lächeln. Sie griff nach dem Cardigan auf seinem Oberschenkel und breitete ihn über seinem Oberkörper aus. Nach kurzem Überlegen streifte sie sich auch ihren eigenen Pulli über den Kopf und legte ihn über seine Hüft- und Oberschenkelregion. Er brauchte die Wärme dringender als sie.

„Ruh dich aus, Greg! Ruh dich aus!"

Ihr Blick wanderte zu den Ritzen im Beton. „Bitte beeilt euch!" murmelte sie leise, während ihre Hand ganz automatisch nach einer Dose griff. Sie würde nicht aufgeben, nicht bevor sie beide hier draußen waren.

TBC


	11. Verrauchende Wut

Und das nächste Kapitel!

Viel Spaß!

Ihr dürft auch gerne Reviews dalassen 

Verrauchende Wut

Wie gebannt starrte Wilson auf den kleinen Bildschirm. Adrenalin jagte durch seinen Körper. Seine Hände zitterten, doch das lag vermutlich mehr am übermäßigen Kaffeekonsum der letzten Stunden. Er war blass und dunkle Schatten lagen unter seinen müden Augen.

Den ganzen Vormittag hatte er versucht, sich mit Arbeit abzulenken. Er hatte nach seinen Patienten gesehen, hatte Papierkram erledigt, wobei er aber eher nur die Buchstaben angestarrt als wirklich etwas erledigt hatte, und er war in der Klinik gewesen, um sich dort um die Patienten zu kümmern. Alles zog an ihm vorbei, als würde er auf dem Highway aus dem Auto schauen. Ständig war er abgelenkt und fand seine Konzentration nur schwer wieder. Immer wieder waren seine Gedanken zu House geschweift.

Vor einer halben Stunde hatte er sich schließlich in House' Büro geschlichen und hatte die Playstation Portable aus dessen Schublade gezogen. Zusammen mit einem Kaffee in der Hand hatte er sich in den Konferenzraum an den Tisch gesetzt, die Antenne ausgerichtet und einen Nachrichtensender gesucht und gefunden. Eine Sondersendung zu dem Unglück. Nur am Rande hatte er über seinem Kaffee mitbekommen, dass eine Bombe als Ursache der Explosion vermutet wurde, da verdächtige Teile gefunden worden waren.

Erst vor fünf Minuten war live zurückgeschaltet worden, als die Nachricht eintraf, dass gerade wieder eine verschüttete Person gefunden worden war. Rettungshelfer waren auf eine Hand gestoßen, die zwischen den Trümmern hervorschaute. Seither starrte Wilson auf den kleinen Bildschirm und hatte alles um sich herum völlig ausgeschaltet. Nur die Bilder und die Worte aus dem Gerät zählten jetzt.

Ein spezielles Rettungsteam hatte zusammen mit Feuerwehrleuten einige Trümmer beiseite geräumt und gerade waren sie dabei, die Person aus ihrem unnachgiebigen Gefängnis zu befreien. Es war nur undeutlich zu sehen, da das Kamerateam hinter der Absperrung nahe eines Rettungswagens stand. Eine hübsche Reporterin verdeckte zudem die halbe Bildfläche.

„… höre gerade, dass es sich bei der Person um einen Mann mittleren Alters handelt. Wie es aussieht ist er verletzt und nicht bei Bewusstsein, aber er lebt."

Wilsons Herz schlug ihm bis zum Hals, es fiel ihm schwer, seine Hände ruhig zu halten und seine Lippe blutete bereits ein bisschen, so stark hatten seine Zähne ihr schon zugesetzt. „Bitte Greg…" flüsterte er.

„Die Feuerwehrmänner tragen ihn gerade aus den Trümmern. Sie scheinen ein paar Schwierigkeiten damit zu haben… jetzt liegt er auf der Trage… die Rettungssanitäter kümmern sich um ihn… vielleicht ist heute der Glückstag dieses Mannes, wenn er es schafft. Bisher konnten aufgrund widriger Umstände nur drei Personen geborgen werden, eine von ihnen starb kurz darauf im Krankenhaus. Die Rettungskräfte hier vor Ort hoffen, noch viele Menschen vor Einbruch der Nacht zu finden, da bei diesen Temperaturen die Überlebenschance für die Verschütteten mit jeder weiteren Stunde sinkt. Die Untersuchungen der Polizei ergaben, dass sich vermutlich noch drei nicht gefundene Personen im Friseursalon aufhielten, darunter auch der Inhaber Luka Bruni. Über die Zahl der Supermarkt-Besucher ist noch nichts Genaueres bekannt, aber sie wird auf 6 bis 10 geschä… oh, da kommen die Sanitäter…"

Wilson hörte ihr nicht mehr zu, als die Trage durch das Bild gerollt wurde und er einen kurzen Blick auf den Mann erhaschen konnte. Augenblicklich gefror sein Blut zu Eis und all die Hoffnung, die sich in ihm angestaut hatte, platzte mit einem gewaltigen Knall, als er eine Glatze und einen tätowierten Unterarm ausmachen konnte.

Fassungslos starrte er auf das Bild, ohne etwas zu erkennen, auch der Ton ergab keinen Sinn mehr in seinen Ohren. Alles, was ihm durch den Kopf ging, war die Tatsache, dass sein Freund noch immer unter den Trümmern lag.

„NEIN!" schrie er auf und sprang von seinem Stuhl, dass dieser rittlings zu Boden fiel.

Aufgescheucht lief er durch den Raum, Verzweiflung, Wut und Angst kämpften in ihm um die Vorherrschaft, als er sich schließlich in House' Büro wieder fand. Außer sich schlug er mit der Faust gegen die Wand, schlug immer wieder darauf ein, bis die Wut genauso plötzlich verrauchte, wie sie von ihm Besitz ergriffen hatte. Und sie ließ nur noch nackte Verzweiflung zurück.

Seine Schläge verebbten und er presste schließlich seine flache Hand an die Wand, während seine Beine langsam unter ihm nachgaben und er zu Boden sank. Er hatte wirklich geglaubt, dieser Mann wäre Greg, er hatte all seine Hoffnung an diesen kleinen Strohhalm geklammert, doch der Strohhalm war abgebrochen. Die Stimme der Reporterin hallten in einem Kopf wieder, immer und immer dieselben Worte sprechend ‚die Überlebenschance für die Verschütteten mit jeder weiteren Stunde sinkt'.

Er zitterte am ganzen Leib und doch fehlte ihm die Kraft, sich zu bewegen. In diesem Moment schlug alles über ihm zusammen, die Erschöpfung, die Angst, die Verzweiflung und die fälschlicherweise investierte Hoffnung. Eine Träne rollte ihm über die Wange, doch er merkte es nicht.

Stöhnend kam House wieder zu sich. Dumpfes Pochen hatte ihn geweckt. Er fühlte sich völlig benommen und gerädert. Schmerzen zogen sich durch seinen Körper und dann ertönte das Pochen wieder, es klang blechern. Eine Dose auf Regal. Da erst bemerkte er, dass sein Kopf auf etwas Weichem lag. Verwirrt schlug er die Augen auf. Es war düster um ihn herum, aber er erkannte das Gesicht der Frau, die lächelnd zu ihm herunterschaute. Tabitha. Und sein Kopf ruhte in ihrem Schoß. Angestrengt versuchte er sich zu erinnern, wie er dorthin gelangt war, doch er schaffte es nicht.

„Was ist passiert?" Seine Stimme war leise und klang ein wenig verwaschen, was vermutlich daher rührte, dass er sich noch nicht ganz wach fühlte.

„Dein Kreislauf hat schlapp gemacht." sagte Tabitha leise. Sie war froh, dass er wieder aufgewacht war, auch wenn seine Grimasse kurz vorm Aufwachen und das Stöhnen ihr sagten, dass er wieder Schmerzen hatte. Ihr war kalt ohne ihren Pulli, sogar verdammt kalt, aber es war ihr egal im Moment. Sie hatte weiterhin Klopfzeichen gemacht und zwischendrin war es ihr gelungen, sich eine Dose Aprikosen zu öffnen, ohne dass sie ihre Position hatte ändern müssen. Trotz den paar Früchten hatte sie noch Hunger.

House schloss einen Moment die Augen. Abgesehen von den Schmerzen und den Fiebersymptomen fühlte er sich ganz passabel. Es wunderte ihn nicht, dass die ganzen Strapazen hier für seinen Blutdruck einfach zuviel geworden waren. Aber jetzt im Liegen bemerkte er keine Anzeichen mehr davon, kein Schwindel, nichts. Er fühlte sich nur müde und ausgelaugt, ihm war kalt, wenn auch nicht mehr so stark wie zuvor und sein Kopf kam ihm so warm vor. Während er tief einatmete, fuhr er sich mit seinen Händen übers Gesicht. Jetzt spürte er, dass seine Stirn sich wieder etwas wärmer anfühlte. Automatisch hielt seine Hand auf ihrem Rückweg an seinem Hals inne und fühlte seinen Puls, er war zu schnell.

„Vorhin war er nur knapp über dem Normalbereich." sagte Tabitha, als sie sah, was er tat.

„Wo?" Er hatte keinen Elan sich zu bewegen, außerdem war dieser Platz recht bequem.

„Bei 84."

„84…" sagte er nachdenklich. „Normalerweise ist er bei ungefähr 64." Seine Hand tastete sich weiter zu seiner Tasche, wo sich seine Finger um die Tablettendose schlossen. Das Klappern war jetzt ziemlich laut, weil die wenigen Pillen genug Platz zum Umherfallen hatten. „Das bedeutet, in Anbetracht der Unterkühlung, wohl eine ungefähre Temperatur von 38,5°C." Er schluckte eine Vicodin und versuchte die Tatsache zu ignorieren, dass sich nur noch zwei weitere in dem Behältnis befanden.

Erstaunt sah Tabitha ihn an. „Wie kommst du darauf?"

„Weil… die Erhöhung der Körpertemperatur um ein Grad mit einer Pulserhöhung von etwa 10 Schlägen pro Minute einhergeht. Da die Pulsfrequenz bei einer Unterkühlung aber auch ansteigt, liegt das Fieber vermutlich etwas niedriger, also bei ca. 38,5°C." Sein Mund fühlte sich trocken und heiß an. „Hast du was zu trinken?"

Sie hatte zuvor noch eine weitere Birnenkonserve geöffnet, als Reserve, wenn es dunkel wurde. Sie packte eine davon und hielt sie ihm hin.

Eine Dose schob sich wackelig in sein Blickfeld, dicht gefolgt von einer zitternden Hand. Seine Augen verengten sich. Er packte ihr Handgelenk und stellte die Dose neben sich ab. Ihm entging keineswegs, dass sie ihren schwarzen, dicken Pullover nicht trug, sondern nur ein langärmliges Top.

Böse funkelte er sie von unten herauf an. „Was soll der Blödsinn? Wollen sie sich umbringen? Wo ist ihr Pulli?" rief er energisch. Hektisch sah er sich um, ohne sie loszulassen, bis er ihren Pullover auf seinen Oberschenkeln entdeckte. Deshalb war ihm etwas wärmer gewesen. Doch diese Entdeckung machte ihn nur wütender. Mit seinen klammen Fingern packte er zu und schleuderte ihr den Pulli ins Gesicht. Er atmete schwer, doch nichtsdestotrotz funkelten seine fiebrigen Augen sie aufgebracht an.

Völlig perplex griff Tabitha nach dem Pullover, bevor er auf sein Gesicht fallen konnte. Was war denn jetzt passiert? Verwirrt sah sie ihn an und konnte die unverhohlene Wut in seinem Gesicht erkennen, was mit einem Mal auch ihren Zorn schürte. Sie rutschte abrupt ein Stück zurück und bemerkte das dumpfe Geräusch, als sein Kopf auf den Boden schlug, gar nicht.

„Ich lass mich doch hier nicht von dir anschreien, weil ich versucht hab, dir zu helfen! Falls es dir noch nicht aufgefallen ist: dein Bein ist ein fröhlicher Bakterienbrutkasten, du hast Fieber und bist umgekippt. Ich hab mir verdammt noch mal Sorgen um dich gemacht!"

Sein Hinterkopf dröhnte leicht von dem unerwarteten Aufschlag, doch das war ihm im Moment egal. „Sie sind wie Cameron!" sagte er gleichzeitig genervt und verächtlich. Ihm war bisher gar nicht aufgefallen, dass er in seiner Rage wieder zum ‚Sie' gewechselt war. „Vom Mitgefühl für den Gequälten übermannt geben sie auch noch ihr letztes Hemd, um ihn zu retten. Denken sie verflucht noch mal auch an sich!"

„Ihnen ist nicht mehr zu helfen!" keifte sie ihn an. Dann streifte sie ihren Pulli wieder über und kroch so weit sie konnte von ihm weg, was schwieriger war als erwartet, da ihre Beine eingeschlafen waren.

Sie hockte sich stumm in ihre Ecke und bewegten ihre Beine, um die Durchblutung wieder in Gang zu bekommen. Ihre Lippen waren fest zusammengepresst. Sie fühlte sich ehrlich verletzt. Sie hatte Angst um ihn gehabt, hatte sich Sorgen gemacht, hatte ihm zumindest ein bisschen Erleichterung bieten wollen und er schrie sie als Dank einfach nur an.

Ihr Blick glitt zu den Ritzen im Beton neben dem Waschbecken. Es wurde langsam dunkler, bald würde das Licht völlig verschwunden sein. Trotz des Pullovers kroch die Kälte ihr langsam tiefer in die Glieder. Ob sie überhaupt noch gerettet werden würden? Diese Frage setzte sich in ihrem Schädel fest. Angst schnürte ihr langsam aber sicher die Kehle zu. Würde sie hier unten sterben? Erfrieren? Würde sie zusehen müssen, wie Greg starb, ehe sie jemand hier finden würde?

Mit einem Mal wurden ihr die Sorgen und Zweifel einfach zu viel. Stumme Tränen rannen ihr über die Wangen und sie schloss ihre Arme um ihre angezogenen Beine und rollte sich wie ein Igel zusammen, doch es bot ihr keinerlei Schutz gegen all das, was ihr zu schaffen machte, weder gegen Kälte und Dunkelheit, noch gegen ihre Ängste.

House zog sich derweil etwas schwerfällig und mit zusammen gebissenen Zähnen auf die Seite und ließ sich schwer gegen das Regal sinken. Seine Schulterblätter schmerzten ein wenig vom Liegen. Stur griff er nach der Dose und trank sie gierig leer, auch wenn ihr Inhalt eiskalt war. Es grummelte unangenehm in seinem Magen, aber in seiner Kehle wirkte die kühle Flüssigkeit wie ein Balsam.

Eine Weile schloss er die Augen und atmete nur ruhig ein und aus. Seine anfängliche Wut war fast genauso schnell wieder verraucht, wie sie gekommen war. Es war viel zu anstrengend, wütend zu sein. Doch er fühlte sich nur erschöpft und würde alles dafür geben, jetzt in einem herrlich warmen Bett zu liegen und drei Tage lang durch zu schlafen.

Den Cardigan hatte er eng um sich gewickelt, doch er konnte sein Zittern dennoch nicht verhindern. Ihm war unglaublich kalt. Als er die Augen wieder aufschlug, war es dunkler als zuvor. Bald würde er gar nichts mehr sehen hier drin. Er seufzte. Langsam legte er den Kopf in den Nacken und schielte zu Tabitha hinüber. Undeutlich konnte er ihre Gestalt in der Finsternis ausmachen, ihre zitternde Gestalt wohlgemerkt. Als er sie jetzt so sah, tat es ihm Leid. Er hatte sie nicht so anschreien wollen. Er war nur einfach so erschrocken gewesen, dass sie bereit war, ihr eigenes Leben aufs Spiel zu setzen, um seines zu retten. Sie hätte es in Kauf genommen, zu erfrieren, damit er ein bisschen länger überlebte. Das war so dumm, sah sie denn nicht, dass er kaum Chancen hatte, hier noch rauszukommen?

„Komm her!" sagte er sanft.

Stille. Erst als er schon dachte, sie hätte ihn vielleicht nicht gehört, reagierte sie.

„Wieso?" Ihre Stimme war leise und brüchig. Er wusste selbst nicht wieso, aber es tat ihm weh, sie so zu hören.

Unschlüssig leckte er sich über die spröden Lippen. „Weil du frierst. Und weil es dunkler wird und weil mir mal jemand gesagt hat, dass man sich in Situationen wie dieser hier am Besten mit Körperwärme wärmt."

Tabitha schluckte. Sie wusste nicht, worauf er hinauswollte. Tat es ihm Leid? Oder war ihm nur kalt und er suchte einen Ofen zum Aufheizen? Sie wusste, dass sie nicht so denken sollte, er war schließlich krank, aber sie konnte nicht anders.

Als sie nichts sagte und sich nicht rührte, schloss House die Augen und biss sich einen Moment auf die Lippen. Als er sprach, konnte sie ihn kaum verstehen, so leise war seine Stimme. „Ich will nicht, dass du meinetwegen erfrierst."

TBC


	12. Die Hoffnung aufgeben?

Und das nächste Kapitel!

Viel Spaß!

Ihr dürft auch gerne Reviews dalassen 

Die Hoffnung aufgeben?

„Ich will nicht, dass du meinetwegen erfrierst."

Tabithas Mundwinkel zuckten leicht. Beinahe lächelnd wischte sie sich mit zitternden Händen die Tränen aus dem Gesicht und robbte zu ihm hinüber. Erst als sie näher kam bemerkte sie, dass auch er bibberte vor Kälte.

„Entschuldigung angenommen." meinte sie mit einem Lächeln, ehe sie sich neben ihm ausstreckte.

Irritiert klappte House der Mund auf. Bisher war Wilson der Einzige, der dazu fähig war, aus seinen Worten die Entschuldigungen herauszulesen, die er einfach nicht als solche formulieren konnte. Er erwiderte nichts, sondern hob einfach nur stumm den Cardigan ein Stück an, als sie sich dicht an ihn drückte und ihr Gesicht in seine Halsbeuge bettete. Ihre Hände an seiner Brust zitterten. Wortlos legte er den Cardigan über sie, ebenso wie seine Hand, und zog sie enger an sich. Ihr linkes Bein verschränkte sie mit seinem linken. Schon nach ein paar Minuten wurde es ihnen ein bisschen wärmer.

House schloss die Augen. Ihre Nähe war ihm angenehm, nicht nur ihre Wärme, auch ihren Atem an seinem Hals zu spüren. Er hielt sie einfach nur fest. Es war ihm ernst damit, dass er nicht wollte, dass sie hier drin ihr Leben ließ. Und er war bereit, zu tun, was nötig war, um ihre Chancen zu erhöhen. Denn wenn er es realistisch betrachtete, lagen die ihren nun mal wesentlich höher als seine. Er wusste nicht, ob er noch eine Nacht in dieser Kälte überstehen würde, nicht mit dem Fieber und den Bakterien in seinem Körper, die jeden Augenblick herausfinden konnten, dass seine Blutbahn ein idealer, billiger Fernreisezug war, der sie an exotische und aufregende Orte bringen konnte.

Er bemerkte, dass ein Teil von ihm sich langsam damit abfand, dass es auf diese Weise zu Ende gehen würde. Ein anderer Teil von ihm jedoch drängte zum Kampf, wollte nicht aufgeben. Doch er fühlte sich einfach zu müde zum Kämpfen.

Ob es so auch den terminalen Krebspatienten erging? Dass sie einfach zu erschöpft waren, um weiter zu machen?

Aber eigentlich war ihm das egal. Im Moment wollte er nur Tabitha im Arm halten und die Nähe ihres Körpers genießen. Ihm wurde plötzlich bewusst, dass er sie vielleicht nie wieder sehen würde, wenn er starb. Und er bedauerte es.

Unter Anstrengung schob er diesen Gedanken beiseite und zog sie stattdessen noch ein wenig dichter an sich. Davon wollte er jetzt nichts wissen. Ohne es so genau zu bemerken, stahl sich seine linke Hand zu ihrem Kopf und streichelte über ihr Haar.

Zischend zuckte Tabitha zusammen.

Seine Hand strich langsam und vorsichtig zurück und berührte ganz sacht eine große Beule an ihrem Hinterkopf.

„Vom Regal?" fragte er schon fast flüsternd.

„Mmh."

„Schmerzen?"

„Nur ein bisschen."

Nicht ganz überzeugt schob er seine Hand ein Stück weiter und streichelte ihr stattdessen über die Schläfe. Ihr ruhiger Atem und die gleichmäßige, langsame Bewegung beruhigten ihn irgendwie, ließen ihn beinahe vergessen, wo er war.

„Denkst du, sie finden uns bald?" fragte sie leise gegen seinen Hals.

„Ich hoffe."

Eigentlich hatte sie weiter fragen wollen, doch irgendwas hielt sie davon ab. Ihr Zittern hatte aufgehört, auch wenn ihr deshalb nicht warm war. Aber zumindest nicht mehr so kalt wie zuvor. Ohne nachzudenken fragte sie stattdessen etwas ganz anderes.

„Bist du Immunologe?"

House runzelte die Stirn. „Nein. Wird das jetzt deine Revanche für meine Mutmaßungen vor der Schwindelattacke?" Sie lächelte leicht, er spürte es auf seiner Haut.

„Wieso solltest nur du neugierig sein dürfen?"

„Ich bin Arzt, es gehört zu meinem Job, alles wissen zu wollen." Sein Vicodin begann zu wirken und er entspannte sich ein wenig mehr. Dieses belanglose Geplänkel lenkte ihn ab, und es tat ihm gut, er genoss es irgendwie sogar.

„Und ich bin Naturwissenschaftlerin, da ist Neugierde Grundvoraussetzung!"

„Also hast du Mathe studiert." stellte er fest.

Sie nickte, was er spürte. „Ja, und Physik als Nebenfach. Ein bisschen anorganische Chemie war auch dabei. Aber du lenkst ab. Deiner Art nach, würde ich sagen, bist du weder Kinder- noch Frauenarzt."

„Hey, ich hab gewöhnlich schön warme Hände." meinte er gespielt beleidigt.

„Warme Hände sind nicht alles!" neckte sie ihn. „Auf jeden Fall bist du kein Chirurg."

„Wieso?"

„Dein Stock. Du bist durch den Laden gehumpelt, da glaub ich nicht, dass du stundenlang an einem OP-Tisch stehst, also kein Chirurg. Vielleicht Pulmologe oder Kardiologe, oder aber… nein, kein Augenarzt."

„So errätst du es nie!" lachte er leise.

„Dann verrat's mir!" verlangte sie.

Er seufzte. „Okay. Ich bin Diagnostiker und Nephrologe."

Tabitha war ein wenig verwirrt. „Allerdings, da wär ich nie drauf gekommen. Was genau macht denn ein Diagnostiker?"

„Fälle lösen, an denen sich andere erfolglos die Zähne ausgebissen haben, weil sie immer nur das Gewöhnliche in Betracht ziehen." meinte er schulterzuckend.

Sie grinste. „Hobby gut in den Beruf integriert, was?"

Das Reden über seinen Beruf stimmte ihn nachdenklich. Es ließ ihn an Wilson, Cuddy und an sein Team denken. Er fragte sich, was sie wohl gerade machten, und ob sie wussten, wo er war. Oder dachten sie vielleicht sogar, er würde sich einen derben Scherz erlauben und spurlos verschwinden, nur um sie zu ärgern? Er hoffte es nicht, er hoffte es wirklich nicht.

Sein rechtes Bein spürte er kaum noch vor Kälte, sein Kopf fühlte sich warm und schwer an und sein ganzer Körper war völlig ausgelaugt. Er fror noch immer trotz ihrer Wärme so dicht an seiner Seite. Er machte sich nichts vor, das hier konnte er nicht mehr überstehen, es überstieg seine Kräfte, seine Grenzen. Auch wenn er nicht so hatte enden wollen, so war er doch wenigstens nicht allein.

Er sah Foreman vor sich, mit mürrischem Gesichtsausdruck, um somit deutlich zu machen, dass er definitiv nicht seiner Meinung war.

Und Chase, wie er mit gespielt entsetztem Gesichtsausdruck am Tisch saß und sagte ‚Oh mein Gott, was wäre, wenn es PTSD ist?'. Offenbar hatte er sogar auf den australischen Milchbubi etwas abgefärbt.

Und da war Cameron, wie sie ihn fassungslos angestarrt hatte, als er ihr gesagt hatte, dass er sie lieben würde, um an eine Speichelprobe für ihren HIV-Test ranzukommen.

Er sah Cuddy, wie sie ihm vor die Nase knallte ‚Es war Kochsalz. Ich hab ihnen einen Placebo gegeben.'

Und er dachte an Wilsons unschuldigen Gesichtsausdruck, als er am Boden neben den Trümmern seines Stockes gelegen hatte. ‚Sieht fast so aus, als hätte jemand deinen Stock heimlich angesägt.'

Diese Erinnerungen verursachten ihm einen harten Knoten im Magen. Würden sie um ihn trauern, wenn man seine Leiche hier aus den Trümmern zog? Oder hatte er es geschafft, und alle dermaßen vergrault, dass er ihnen völlig egal war.

Wilson würde da sein, keine Frage. Und Cameron. Cuddy vielleicht noch, aber sonst? Seine Mutter. Ja, sie wäre wohl auch an seinem Grab.

„Greg? Bist du okay? Schläfst du?" Es war inzwischen fast völlig dunkel.

Als er ihre Stimme hörte, erschien ihm plötzlich alles so klar, so eindeutig, so selbstverständlich. Ohne daran zu zweifeln, ließ er seine rechte Hand über ihren Körper wandern, zu ihrer Taille, an ihrer Seite entlang über ihren Oberarm, ihr Schlüsselbein, ihren Hals hinauf. Zuerst spannte sie sich kurz an, doch dann ließ sie sich in seine langsamen, zarten Berührungen sinken. Als er ihr Gesicht erreicht, atmete sie ein bisschen schneller.

Sanft schob er mit seiner Hand an ihrem Kinn ihren Kopf ein Stück von sich weg und neigte sich dann zu ihr hinunter. Als seine Lippen die ihren berührten, war es um sie beide geschehen. Sie versanken in diesem Kuss, der genauso sanft, so zärtlich war wie der letzte. Und auch wenn seine Lippen ausgetrocknet und rissig waren und seine Mundhöhle heiß und trocken, so schmeckte er doch nach süßen Birnen.

Sein Denken schaltete sich völlig ab, denn es war egal, das Morgen spielte jetzt keine Rolle mehr. Seine Hand schob sich in ihren Nacken, zog sie enger zu sich und war nicht bereit, sie los zu lassen. Ihre Lippen schmeckten nach Aprikosen. Es reichte ihm so nicht mehr. Seine Zunge wurde vorwitziger, fordernder, seine Hand streichelte über ihren Rücken, während ihr Kuss immer leidenschaftlicher wurde.

Ihre linke Hand tastete sich in seinen Nacken, wühlte durch das Haar an seinem Hinterkopf und hielt ihn fest. Ihre rechte streichelte über seine Brust, soweit es ihr möglich war.

Als sie sich irgendwann voneinander lösten, atmeten sie beide schwer. Ihre Lippen schwebten gerade mal Millimeter vor den seinen und er roch die Aprikosen in ihrem Atem.

„Ich…" fing er an, nicht ganz sicher, was er eigentlich sagen wollte.

„Psch!" zischte sie leise und berührte seine Lippen ganz zart mit den ihren, ehe sich diese über sein Kinn hinweg einen Weg seinen Hals hinunter küssten, bis zu seiner Halsbeuge, wo sie ihren Kopf hineinkuschelte. Sie zog ihre Hand langsam aus seinem Haar und ließ ihre Fingerspitzen dabei über seinen Hals zu seiner Brust hinunter wandern. „Sag jetzt nichts." flüsterte sie leise.

Und er tat es. Er zog sie einfach noch ein bisschen enger an sich und lehnte seine Wange an ihre Stirn.

Sie zog den Cardigan ein Stück höher unter ihr Kinn und lauschte einfach seinen etwas schnellen, aber regelmäßigen Atemzügen, als er langsam einschlief.

„Irgendwas Neues?"

Leise schloss Cuddy die Türe hinter sich und lehnte sich erschöpft an die Wand daneben. Am Tisch des Konferenzraumes saßen Chase und Cameron, die beide gerade die Acht-Uhr-Nachrichten an House Playstation verfolgten.

Cameron schüttelte wortlos den Kopf. Foreman hatte ihr am Tag zuvor etwas zur Beruhigung gegeben, worauf sie die ganze Nacht in Cuddys Büro durchgeschlafen hatte. Heute Morgen war sie kurz nach Hause gefahren, doch dort hatte sie es nicht ausgehalten, also war sie zurückgekommen. Sie hatte sich inzwischen wieder einigermaßen gefasst, doch die Angst um ihren Boss zehrte noch immer stark an ihren Nerven.

Chase war nachts gegen vier Uhr nach Hause gefahren und hatte geschlafen, wenn auch sehr schlecht. Am frühen Nachmittag war er wieder hergekommen. Zusammen mit Cameron hatte er sich eine Weile um die Klinikpatienten gekümmert, bis sie die Nachrichten hier hoch gelockt hatten, wo sie jetzt gespannt, oder besser angespannt, mitverfolgten, was es Neues gab.

„Seit den letzten beiden, die sie heute Nachmittag rausgezogen haben, hat sich nichts mehr getan." informierte er Cuddy.

Auch sie schaffte es nicht, nach Hause zu fahren, nicht bevor sie Bescheid wusste. Nachdem Cameron gefahren war, hatte sie sich ein wenig Ruhe auf ihrer Couch gegönnt, doch sie hatte kaum ein paar Stunden vor sich hingedöst, ehe ihre Ruhelosigkeit sie wieder in die Flure getrieben hatte. Dunkle Schatten lagen unter ihren Augen, die sich mit Make-up nicht mehr überdecken ließen.

Sie hatten von den beiden letzten ‚Geretteten' gehört. Sie hatten beide nur noch tot aus den Trümmern geborgen werden können. Ein Rentner, dem von einem herabstürzenden Regal im Supermarkt der Schädel zertrümmert worden war, und eine junge Frau aus dem Friseursalon, die an den Folgen einer ernsten Unterkühlung noch vor ihrer Rettung gestorben war.

Cameron schluckte. „Glauben… Glauben sie, dass… dass er noch am Leben ist?" fragte sie leise.

Chase presste die Lippen zusammen und sah zu Boden, Cuddy seufzte und schloss einen Augenblick die Augen. Müde und nachdenklich rieb sie sich die Stirn. Das war eine Frage, die sie sich schon den ganzen Tag zu stellen weigerte und doch über nichts anders nachdenken konnte. Ihr Verstand sagte ihr, dass es unwahrscheinlich war. All die Trümmer und dann bargen sie inzwischen nur noch Tote aufgrund der Temperaturen…

Andererseits wollte sie sich auf keinen Fall damit abfinden, bevor sie Gewissheit hatte. Ja, sie war andauernd mit House aneinander geraten. Zu Anfang hatte sie das schrecklich gestört und genervt, doch über die Jahre war es eine Art Konstante geworden, fast schon ein Spiel. Zwei Sturköpfe maßen sich aneinander und sie genoss es, dabei letztendlich am längeren Hebel zu sitzen. House war ihr ans Herz gewachsen, trotz oder gerade wegen seiner unverwechselbaren Art. Er war ein genialer Arzt und Diagnostiker und eine Nervensäge, aber er war auch eine Art Freund, irgendwie. Sie wollte ihn nicht verlieren.

Als sie die Augen wieder öffnete, sah Cameron sie aus leicht geröteten Augen gespannt an.

„Ich…" Sie suchte nach den richtigen Worten, ehe sie verwarf, was sie sagen wollte, zugunsten eines anderen Satzes, der ihr aus der Seele sprach. „Ich muss es einfach glauben, Cameron!"

Stumm verweilten sie ein paar Momente, nur der Fernseher säuselte leise im Hintergrund, wo gerade der Wetterbericht für die nächsten drei Tage verkündet wurde.

Schließlich stieß Cuddy sich von der Wand ab und trat leise in den Raum. Vorsichtig spähte sie durch die Glastüre in das abgedunkelte Büro von House wo Wilson schlafend am Boden lag, den Kopf auf ein Kissen gebettet und mit einer Wolldecke zugedeckt.

„Wie geht es ihm?" fragte sie eigentlich überflüssigerweise.

Als Chase bei seiner Ankunft den Konferenzraum betreten hatte, hatte er im Zimmer nebenan Wilson gefunden, der an der Wand entlang zu Boden gesunken dalag. Erschrocken hatte er seine Vitalzeichen kontrolliert und erleichtert aufgeatmet, als er festgestellt hatte, dass er nur schlief. Da er so völlig ausgezehrt und erledigt gewirkt hatte, hatte er es nicht über sich gebracht, ihn zu wecken – schon gar nicht in Anbetracht der Umstände – sondern hatte das Büro abgedunkelt und ihn mit einem Kissen und House' Wolldecke – für kalte Nächte auf dem Balkon – versorgt.

„Er ist seitdem nicht mehr aufgewacht. Es… war wohl alles ein bisschen viel für ihn. Mir war bisher gar nicht bewusst, dass diese Freundschaft doch so eng ist."

Cameron warf ihm einen bösen Blick zu, doch Cuddy nickte verstehend, sie wusste, was Chase zu sagen versuchte. Ihr war es anfangs auch schwer gefallen, sich vorzustellen, dass Wilson tatsächlich einen Freund in diesem selbstgefälligen Mistkerl sah und dass es für House tatsächlich einen Menschen gab, der ihm etwas bedeutete, auch wenn das schwerer zu beobachten war.

„Lassen sie ihn schlafen. Die Ruhe tut ihm ganz gut."

Die beiden nickten und sahen ihr hinterher, als sie den Raum verließ und langsam den Flur hinunter verschwand.

TBC


	13. Ein roter Lolli

Und das nächste Kapitel!

Viel Spaß!

Ihr dürft auch gerne Reviews dalassen 

Ein roter Lolli

Es war nichts Neues für ihn, dass er aufwachte und der Schmerz aus seinem Bein sich überdeutlich in sein Bewusstsein fraß. Neu war allerdings, dass nicht der Schmerz ihn aufgeweckt hatte, sondern ein penetrantes Husten. Sein Husten.

Zittrig hielt er sich eine Hand vor den Mund und wandte den Kopf etwas von Tabitha ab. Bald ließ der Hustenreiz nach und er schnappte erschöpft nach Luft. Sein Kopf sank zurück gegen ihre Stirn, wo er schwer liegen blieb. Er hört sein Blut in den Ohren durch seine Adern rauschen und ihm war ein bisschen schwindlig. Müde schloss er die Augen, während er fahrig und unbeholfen nach seinen Tabletten suchte.

Bei jedem Einatmen spürte er ein schmerzhaftes Ziehen in der Brust und hörte ein leises Pfeifen. Der Fernreisezug hatte also seine Lunge erreicht und die Passagiere tummelten sich sicherlich auch bereits in anderen Organen.

Endlich hatte er eine Vicodin in seiner Hand und steckte die Dose weg. Trocken schluckte er. Nur mühsam konnte er sie herunterwürgen. Heftig atmend und wieder hustend sank er erschöpft in sich zusammen, sein Herz klopfte heftig in seiner Brust. Da rührte sich etwas dicht vor ihm.

„Greg? Alsokay?" nuschelte sie kaum verständlich und definitiv nicht wach.

Behutsam schob er seine Hand wieder unter den Cardigan und legte sie auf ihr Schulterblatt. „Alles okay. Schlaf weiter!"

Seine Stimme klang rau und das Sprechen reizte ihn abermals zum Husten.

Ihr Gesicht kuschelte sich enger an seine Halsbeuge und ihre kalte Hand streichelte ihm den Hals. „Abadu husdes."

„Is nicht schlimm. Schlaf!"

Kurz darauf rutschte ihre Hand wieder zurück, als sie wieder im Reich der Träume versank. Er hatte sie nicht anlügen wollen, aber es war zu ihrem Besten.

Ein pfeifendes Geräusch drängte sich in ihr Unterbewusstsein und vermischte sich dort mit einem Keuchen. Sie dachte an den Teekessel ihrer Großmutter und an ihr Atmen, wenn sie die Treppe aus dem Keller hinaufgestiegen war. Doch das Ganze passte nicht. Das Keuchen klang anders, das Pfeifen viel leiser…

Mit einem Mal schlug sie die Augen auf. Alles um sie herum war dunkel, stockdunkel. Tabitha hatte keine Ahnung wie spät es war, aber offenbar irgendwann in der Nacht. Wieder hörte sie das Pfeifen und das Keuchen. Und diesmal wusste sie sofort, woher es kam: von Greg.

Seine Brust hob und senkte sich schneller. Er atmete schwer und jeder Atemzug hinterließ ein leises Pfeifen. Beunruhigt lauschte sie dem eine Weile, ehe sie ihre klammen Finger an ihm entlang tastete, bis sie seine Stirn gefunden hatten. Eiskalter Schweiß bedeckte seine Haut, doch als sie ihn wegwischte und ihre Hand darauf legte, spürte sie die Hitze. Er glühte förmlich. Auch seine Wangen waren heiß. Sie war sich nicht sicher, wie viel davon auf ihre eiskalten Finger und ihr verändertes Temperaturempfinden zurückzuführen war, doch sein Fieber war definitiv gestiegen.

An seinem Hals hielt sie ebenfalls inne und tastete nach seinem Puls. Nur allzu deutlich war sie sich ihres eigenen klopfenden Herzens bewusst, als sie nicht sofort die richtige Stelle fand. Dann tasteten ihre Finger etwas. Sein Puls raste und die einzelnen Schläge waren so dumpf, dass sie diese kaum tasten konnte. Ängstlich biss sie sich auf die Lippen. Was sollte sie jetzt tun?

Sie rutschte etwas an ihm herunter und legte ihr Ohr auf seine Brust. Das Rasseln bei jedem seiner Atemzüge, welches das Pfeifen begleitete, hörte sie sogar ohne Stethoskop. Aber wo kam das so schnell her? Vor ein paar Stunden war er doch noch in Ordnung gewesen? Zumindest weitgehend.

Da begann er sich neben ihr unruhig zu winden. Er hustete leicht ehe er aufstöhnte. Tabitha glaubte zu erkennen, dass er wieder Schmerzen hatte, immerhin hatte sie seinen Geräuschen hier unten lange genug gelauscht, um sie einigermaßen deuten zu können. Sie würde ihn aufwecken, beschloss sie schließlich.

Ihre Hand schloss sich um seine Schulter und rüttelte ihn sanft, aber er reagierte nicht.

„Greg?" Sie schüttelte ihn fester.

Sie wiederholte beides eine schiere Ewigkeit, schlug ihm hin und wieder leicht gegen die Wange, dennoch dauerte es eine ganze Weile, bis er darauf reagierte, indem er grummelnd seinen Kopf abwandte und unkoordiniert nach ihrer Hand schlug.

„Greg? Greg, bist du wach?"

„Jetzt schon." nuschelte er leise und müde, ehe er erneut leise aufstöhnte.

Sie spürte, wie seine rechte Hand sich nach unten bewegte und hörte kurz darauf das leise Klappern seiner Tablettendose. Plötzlich schepperte es lauter und House stöhnte auf.

„Was ist?" fragte sie sofort, doch sie ahnte es bereits.

„Runtergefallen…"

„Warte, ich such sie!" sagte sie schnell. Da sie nichts gespürt hatte, vermutete sie, dass das Döschen auf seiner rechten Seite in das Regal gerutscht war.

Sie setzte sich langsam auf und tastete vorsichtig nach dem Regal. Sobald sie sich aufgerichtet hatte, fühlte sie, wie House zurück in die Rückenlage rutschte. Um Ruhe bemüht, beugte sie sich über ihn und tastete mit tauben Fingern über die Regalböden hinweg, bis sie endlich auf Plastik stieß. Außerdem fingerte sie noch nach der Birnendose, die sie bereits geöffnet hatte, indem sie die Deckel der Dosen prüfte. Als sie auch diese gefunden hatte, kniete sie sich an seine Seite. Unbeholfen und unkoordiniert öffnete sie die Dose und fischte die letzte Tablette heraus.

„Greg, ich hab sie." Sie tastete sich zu seinem Gesicht und er öffnete leicht den Mund, als sie mit der Pille gegen seine Lippen stieß. „Warte, trink etwas." Sich völlig auf ihren Tastsinn verlassend, hob sie seinen Kopf ein Stück an und hielt ihm die Birnendose an die Lippen. Sie hörte, wie er schluckte, zweimal, dreimal, dann hustete er.

Schnell zog sie die Dose zurück und stellte sie beiseite. „Greg?"

Er antwortete nicht, auch nicht, als sein Husten langsam abklang. Vorsichtig rutschte sie zurück an seine Seite und bettete den Cardigan über sie beide. Besorgt presste sie sich an seinen inzwischen zitternden Körper und hörte leise, wie seine Zähne klappernd aufeinander schlugen. Angst keimte in ihr auf. Instinktiv begann sie mit ihrer Hand über seine Brust zu reiben, in der irrwitzigen Hoffnung, ihn so noch ein wenig zu wärmen.

Da fing er plötzlich wieder an zu husten. Sie konnte es richtig brodeln hören in seinem Brustkorb.

„Greg? Greg, sag doch was!"

„Hm?" gab er schwach von sich.

„Was passiert hier? Was ist los?" Ihre Furcht war deutlich aus ihrer Stimme herauszuhören.

Wieder hustete er heftig und schnappte anschließend nach Luft. „Lungen… entzündung." keuchte er atemlos und leise.

„Aber…" fing Tabitha an. „Woher so plötzlich? Vor ein paar Stunden ging es dir doch noch gut? Da hast du noch nicht so schlimm gehustet!"

„Das Bein…" presste er hervor, ehe ihn ein weiteres Husten schüttelte. „Blutvergiftung…" Und wieder hustete er.

Tränen der Verzweiflung standen ihr in den Augen. „Kann ich irgendwas tun? Irgendwas?" fragte sie drängend.

Zittrig holte er Luft, es rasselte und pfiff dabei leise. Sie spürte sein kaum merkliches Kopfschütteln an ihrem Kopf, noch bevor er leise sprach.

„Nein… gar nichts…"

Sie zitterte und ihre heißen Tränen zogen warme Spuren über ihr kaltes Gesicht. „Was… was passiert jetzt?"

Er atmete schwer und sie spürte, wie sich seine Hand langsam zu ihrem Gesicht tastete. Seine Finger waren eiskalt, als sie über ihre Wange strichen.

„Wird… schlimmer… Organe versagen… ich werde… sterben." Seine Stimme war kaum mehr als ein leiser Hauch, doch sie hatte keine Mühe ihn zu verstehen, denn die Worte fuhren ihr durch Mark und Bein. Panik stieg langsam aber sicher in ihr auf.

„Greg…" sagte sie mit zittriger, brüchiger Stimme. „… du machst mir Angst!"

Da spürte sie, wie sein Kopf mit einem Mal schwerer an ihrem ruhte und wie seine Finger von ihrer Wange rutschten.

„Greg?"

Keine Reaktion. Sie schüttelte ihn.

„Greg? Greg!"

Doch er reagierte nicht mehr.

Wilson konnte es immer noch nicht fassen. Völlig betäubt von Trauer und Schmerz stand er einfach nur da, die Schultern hängend, seine Arme wie lebloses Fleisch an seiner Seite baumelnd. Den Kragen seines Wintermantels hatte er aufgestellt und zusätzlich einen Schal um seinen Hals gewickelt, doch der kalte Wind ließ ihn dennoch frösteln. Erste Schneeflocken verfingen sich in seinem Haar. Sonst hatte es nie so früh geschneit in Princeton, das war ungewöhnlich.

Eine Anomalie. Das hätte Greg gefallen.

Aus geröteten Augen starrte er leer auf die Szenerie vor sich. Er empfand nichts, weil es nichts mehr gab, dass er empfinden hätte können. Die letzten Tage hatten ihn geschröpft, ihm jede Kraft, jedes Gefühl aus dem Leib gezogen.

Cameron neben ihm sah auch nicht besser aus. Sie war blass und stumme Tränen rannen ihr über die Wangen, die sie immer wieder mit einem Taschentuch wegwischte. Sie wirkte in ihrem langen, schwarzen Mantel noch viel zerbrechlicher als sonst.

Cuddy dagegen machte einen gefassten Eindruck, doch ihre geröteten Augen sprachen Bände.

Sogar Chase und Foreman waren gekommen, sie standen hinter den beiden Frauen, quasi als Rückhalt.

Rechts von ihm standen John und Blythe House, sie weinte, er wirkte verwirrt, als könne er immer noch nicht glauben, dass in dem Sarg, der vor ihnen in dem ausgehobenen Grab stand, sein Sohn liegen solle. Doch dem war so.

Wilson brauchte eine Weile, bis er bemerkte, dass der Priester seine Rede beendet hatte. Er schnappte zittrig nach Luft, ehe er vortrat und sich an den Rand der Grube stellte. Wortlos ließ er eine Schaufel voll Erde auf den Buchenholzsarg fallen, den seine Eltern ausgesucht hatten und den er für völlig unpassend hielt. Das Holz war fiel zu hell, viel zu makellos, es passte nicht zu dem Greg House, den er gekannt hatte. Auch die schnörkeligen Verzierungen und Schnitzarbeiten wirkten total fehl am Platz. House war keine feinverzierte Schnitzerei, eher ein kantiger Rohling, der sich gegen jede Art der Bearbeitung sträubte.

„Es tut mir Leid." flüsterte er leise. Dann warf er einen der roten Lollis aus der Klinik auf den Sarg. Mit einem lauten Pochen traf der Lutscher das Holz, kullerte ein bisschen umher und blieb dann darauf liegen, ein leuchtend roter Fleck auf dem hellen Holz. Der Lolli wirkte schrecklich bunt und fröhlich und war doch der einzig wahre Anhaltspunkt in dem ausgehobenen Loch, der ihm sagte, dass sein Freund dort unten lag. Es war das Einzige, das ihn wirklich repräsentierte.

Cuddy lächelte schwach bei dieser Geste, Cameron schluchzte auf, Foreman schmunzelte und Chase zog eine Augenbraue hoch. Der Priester verzog verständnislos seinen Mund. Und House' Eltern sahen ihn entsetzt an, als hätte er ihren Sohn damit entehrt oder ins Lächerliche gezogen. Aber es war ihm egal, ob sie es verstehen würden.

Da ertönte ein Pochen. Erschrocken fuhr er herum und…

…fand sich in House' Büro wieder. Verwirrt wanderten seine Augen hektisch umher, doch es bestand kein Zweifel an seinem Aufenthaltsort. Er war nicht auf dem Friedhof, Greg war nicht tot, es war alles nur ein Traum gewesen. Und das Pochen eine zugefallene Tür.

Zitternd und mit wild schlagendem Herzen fuhr er sich übers Gesicht und durch die Haare. Fahrig erhob er sich vom Boden, ließ Kissen und Decke aber einfach liegen. Wie ein Geist wandelte er durch die leeren, nur spärlich beleuchteten Flure und betrat die Toilette. Schwer stützte er sich auf das Waschbecken, wobei er sich fragte, ob das wirklich er selbst war, der ihm da aus dem Spiegel entgegensah. Er drehte den Kaltwasserhahn auf, füllte seine hohlen Hände und benetzt damit prustend sein Gesicht.

Frustriert warf Cuddy die Decke zurück und setzte sich auf. Es hatte keinen Sinn, sie konnte nicht schlafen. Sie strich sich ihre Kleidung glatt und fuhr sich mit den Fingern locker durchs Haar, um es ein bisschen zu bändigen, ehe sie zurück in die Klinik trat. Das helle Neonlicht stach in ihren müden Augen und sie musste ein paar Mal zwinkern, ehe sie keine hellen Flecken mehr durch ihr Sichtfeld tanzen sah. Die Nachtschwester nickte ihr lächelnd zu, was sie flüchtig erwiderte. Ein Blick auf die Uhr sagte ihr, dass es bereits zwanzig nach drei war.

Der Unfall lag jetzt schon 37 Stunden zurück und draußen war es bitterkalt. Sie schüttelte den Kopf, um diese Gedanken los zu werden – eine Taktik, die bereits seit Stunden kläglich versagte – und machte sich auf dem Weg zum Kaffeeautomaten.

Mit dem heißen Becher in der Hand lehnte sie sich an den Empfang und ließ ihren Blick träge und nachdenklich schweifen. Es war ruhig, keine Patienten, nur die zwei aus dem Wartebereich waren noch da. Sie überlegte eine Weile, bis ihr die Namen wieder einfielen.

Jeff Hayes und Kayla Sallyfield. Jeff lag quer über den unbequemen Plastikstühlen und schlief unruhig, Kayla stand in eine Decke gehüllt am Fenster und starrte hinaus. Auch für die beiden hatte es noch keine positive Nachricht gegeben. Und auch keine negative. Zwei weitere Passagiere an Bord ihres Schiffes auf dem Meer der Ungewissheit.

Gedankenverloren nippte sie an ihrem Kaffee. Das Automatenzeug schmeckte grauenhaft, aber es enthielt Koffein. Nach ihrem Besucht bei Chase und Cameron war Foreman einmal gegen elf Uhr zu ihr gekommen, um ihr mitzuteilen, dass zwei weitere Opfer geborgen werden konnten. Der Friseur und das Kind einer direkten Anwohnerin, die ihrem Sohn erlaubt hatte, sich einen Lutscher zu kaufen. Beide waren bereits tot. Der Friseur war an den Schnittwunden eines Spiegels verblutet, das Mädchen erfroren.

Cuddy spürte ihre Hoffnung immer mehr schwinden und konnte nichts dagegen tun.

Da erblickte sie eine Bewegung aus dem Augenwinkel. Es war Wilson, der gerade aus dem Aufzug stieg. Seine Gesichtsfarbe sah wieder etwas gesünder aus, doch seinen Augen fehlte der Glanz und sie lagen tief in den Höhlen, auch seine Wangen wirkten eingefallen. Sein Haar stand auf einer Seite ein wenig ab, nicht schlimm, aber absolut untypisch für ihn.

Wie ein geprügelter Hund schlurfte er auf sie zu. „Gibt es hier irgendwas zu tun?" fragte er flehend.

Langsam schüttelte sie den Kopf. „Nein, es ist fast schon unnatürlich ruhig."

Seufzend schloss er die Augen und lehnte sich neben sie. „Ich muss irgendwas tun. Dieses Warten bringt mich um."

Aus der Wartehalle ertönte plötzlich das Klingeln eines Handys. Sofort ruckte der Kopf der Nachtschwester aus einem kleinen Zimmer, in dem sie gerade die Desinfektionslösungen auffüllte. Cuddy gab ihr mit einem Winken zu verstehen, dass es ausnahmsweise okay war. Sie schaute kurz durch das Glas, wie Kayla in ihrer Tasche kramte und schließlich ranging. Jeff war vom Klingeln aufgewacht und starrte sie gebannt an. Doch Cuddy wandte sich wieder Wilson zu, sie wusste nicht, was sie sagen sollte. Ihr fielen einfach keine tröstenden Worte mehr ein, da sie nicht mal mehr wusste, wie sie sich selbst beruhigen und vertrösten sollte.

Es schimmerte in seinen braunen Augen, als er sie ansah. „Heute ist der sechste November."

Erfolglos versuchte sie den Kloß herunterzuschlucken, der sich bei diesem Satz in ihrem Hals gebildet hatte. „Ich weiß." hauchte sie leise. „Ich…"

Weiter kam sie nicht, als sie von einem fast schon panischen ‚Kayla? Mein Gott Kayla, sag doch was! Kayla bitte, was… was ist passiert?' unterbrochen wurde.

Ihr Blick traf sich ganz kurz mit dem von Wilson, ehe sie beide in den Warteraum schauten, wo Kayla inzwischen fast schon apathisch auf einem der Stühle saß. Ihr Mund stand offen, ihre Augen waren aufgerissen und Tränen liefen ihr übers Gesicht, ihr Handy rutschte aus ihrer Hand auf den Stuhl daneben. Jeff kniete vor ihr am Boden und hatte ihre Oberarme gepackt. Verzweifelt versuchte er, sie zum Sprechen zu bewegen.

„War das Vic? Hat er angerufen?" wollte er mit zitternder Stimme wissen.

Sie nickte leicht, nur ganz allmählich fokussierten sich ihre Augen auf ihn.

Wilson stieß sich vom Empfang ab und ging geknickt den Gang hinunter. Er wollte nicht dabei sein, wenn die beiden in Tränen ausbrachen, er wollte nichts davon wissen, dass schon wieder jemand tot aus den Trümmern gezogen worden war. Alles, was er wollte, war seinen Freund lebendig wieder zu sehen, seine Hand in die seine zu nehmen, seinen warmen, festen Griff spüren, er wollte, dass diese astralblauen Augen ihn spitzbübisch anfunkelten, während er sich irgendeinen verletzenden Witz auf seine Kosten anhören musste.

Beklommen sah Cuddy ihm nach, sie konnte ihn verstehen. Vielleicht sollte sie auch besser gehen. Ihr Blick wanderte noch ein letztes Mal über die Zwei, ehe sie sich abwandte, nur um abrupt inne zu halten. Verdutzt schaute sie zurück. Tatsächlich, Kayla lächelte. Ihre Augen strahlten und ihre Lippen lächelten, während ihr die Tränen übers Gesicht liefen. Wie magisch angezogen trat Cuddy näher an die Flügeltüre, die sie von dem Wartebereich trennte. Lautlos stellte sie sich hinter den geschlossenen Flügel und schaute hinein.

„Tabby lebt!" flüsterte sie ergriffen.

Jeff starrte sie nur aus großen Augen an. Es dauerte eine Weile, bis die Nachricht zu ihm durchdrang. Sein Unterkiefer begann leicht zu zucken und seine Lippen verzogen sich ganz langsam zu einem Lächeln.

„Wirklich?" fragte er vorsichtig, ungläubig.

Kayla nickte. „Sie lebt! Sie haben sie gefunden!"

Jeff schlug seine Hände über dem Kopf zusammen und drehte sich fassungslos im Kreis. „Das… das ist… mein Gott! Sie lebt!" Vor Erleichterung schwer atmend hielt er sich die Brust. „Wann bringen sie sie hierher?"

Jetzt zog doch ein kurzer Schatten über Kaylas Gesicht. „Sie steckt noch fest. Die Rettungshelfer haben ein Klopfen gehört und sie hat auf deren Rufe reagiert. Die wissen jetzt, wo sie buddeln müssen. Sie werden sie bald da rausholen. Jeff, es geht ihr gut, sie ist nicht verletzt."

Überwältigt sank Jeff auf einen der Sitze und vergrub sein Gesicht in seinen Händen.

Cuddy selbst war fast den Tränen nahe. Es war eine ergreifende Szene und sie freute sich für die beiden, doch gleichzeitig wünschte sie, dass sie jetzt dort sitzen würde und die Nachricht verkünden konnte, dass House unverletzt sei. Sie schluckte hart und warf Wilson noch mal einen Blick zu, der gerade der Treppe einen missbilligenden Blick schenkte und zum Aufzug weiter schlich. Langsam trat sie zurück, um den beiden ihre Privatsphäre zu gönnen.

„Es geht… ihr wirklich… gut?" fragte Jeff, als könne er diese Nachricht gar nicht oft genug hören.

Kayla nickte glücklich. „Ja, ja, es geht ihr gut. Ein Mann ist zusammen mit ihr eingeschlossen, ich weiß nicht mehr genau, ich glaube, er hieß Mouse oder so."

Es war, als wäre Cuddy gegen eine Wand gelaufen. Mit einem Mal reagierte ihr Körper viel schneller, als ihr Kopf noch hinterher kam. Sie wirbelte auf dem Absatz herum und schrie gleichzeitig den Flur entlang: „WILSON!"

Sie fiel beinahe in den Warteraum, weil sie in ihrer Hast mit der Schulter gegen die geschlossene Flügeltür stieß. Kaum eine Sekunde später war Wilson an ihrer Seite. Da war etwas in ihrer Stimme gewesen, das ihn alarmiert hatte.

„Was ist?" fragte er nervös.

Erschrocken sahen Jeff und Kayla zu den beiden Ärzten auf. Dieser Überfall hatte sie völlig überrumpelt.

Ohne Umschweife oder Erklärungen kam Cuddy zur Sache. „Hieß der Mann vielleicht House?"

Wilson horchte auf, sein ganzer Körper war augenblicklich gespannt wie eine Bogensehne.

Kayla runzelte kurz die Stirn, ehe sie ganz langsam nickte. „Jaaa, ja doch, so hat Vic ihn genannt."

„Lebt er?" fragte Wilson drängend.

Kayla fühlte sich ein wenig überrumpelt. Sie hatte kaum noch aufgepasst, was Vic gesagt hatte, nachdem sie erfahren hatte, dass es Tabby gut ging. Angestrengt versuchte sie sich an seine Worte zu erinnern.

Zögerlich nickte sie wieder. „Ja, Vic sagte, sie seien beide am Leben…"

Wilson konnte nicht mehr. Es fühlte sich an, als würde eine zentnerschwere Last von seinen Schultern fallen. Seine Beine trugen sein Gewicht nicht mehr und er sank auf einen der Stühle. Die Erleichterung trieb ihm Tränen in die Augen. „Er lebt." flüsterte er leise, musste wissen, wie sich diese Worte in seinem Mund anfühlten.

Auch Cuddy fühlte sich völlig überwältigt. Sie schlug ihre Hände vor ihrem Mund zusammen und seufzte laut auf, ehe auch sie sich auf einen der Stühle fallen ließ.

Leise beendete Kayla ihren Satz: „… aber er ist verletzt."

TBC


	14. Anrufe

Und das nächste Kapitel!

Viel Spaß!

Ihr dürft auch gerne Reviews dalassen 

Anrufe

Künstliches Licht füllte den zerstörten Supermarktflur soweit es möglich war und vertrieb die Dunkelheit der Nacht. Gedämpfte Geräusche erfüllten die Luft und Hoffnung keimte in Tabitha auf.

Schlafen hatte sie nicht mehr können, seit Greg das Bewusstsein verloren hatte. Ständig hatte sie seinen pfeifenden und rasselnden Atemgeräuschen gelauscht, hatte dem Husten zugehört und dem Keuchen und ständig darum gebetet, dass er nicht einfach damit aufhören würde. Sie hatte seine kalte Hand gehalten, seine Brust und seine Arme gerieben und ihn so gut es ihr möglich war, mit ihrem Körper gewärmt. Ihre Verzweiflung und Sorge war von Minute zu Minute gestiegen. Sie hatte unglaubliche Angst um ihn gehabt – auch jetzt noch – auch wenn sie im Moment noch nicht genau sagen konnte, wieso ihr soviel an ihm lag, doch das war nun wahrlich der letzte Gedanke, der sie gerade beschäftigte.

Und dann, vor vielleicht fünf oder zehn Minuten hatte sie auf einmal leise Stimmen gehört. Ohne nachzudenken hatte sie um Hilfe geschrieen, eine Dose gepackt und zusätzlich damit gegen das Regal geschlagen. Nur kurze Zeit später hatte eine Taschenlampe durch die Ritze geleuchtet. Noch jetzt rannen ihr Tränen der Erleichterung über die Wangen.

„_Hallo?"_

„_Hier! Wir sind hier drin!"_

„_Hi, ich bin Angus McZeno vom Bergungstrupp. Sind sie verletzt, Miss?" _

„_Ich nicht, aber mein Freund hier."_

„_Wie ist ihr Name, Miss."_

„_Tabitha Myers. Ich bin hier mit Gregory House eingeschlossen, er ist schwer verletzt und hat hohes Fieber. Er steckt fest und er sagt, er hätte eine Blutvergiftung. Sie müssen uns hier rausholen und zwar schnell, ich weiß nicht, wie lange er noch durchhält."_

„_Keine Sorge Miss Myers, wir werden uns sofort darum kümmern. Ich lasse auch sofort einen Notarzt herkommen."_

„_Danke!"_

Sie streichelte House über die Wange und lächelte dabei gleichzeitig ängstlich und hoffnungsvoll.

„Sie holen uns hier raus! Hörst du? Wir werden gerettet! Halt noch durch, bitte Greg. Bald sind wir hier raus!"

„Kayla?"

„Vic, was weißt du über den Mann, der mit Tabby eingeschlossen ist?"

„Was… er heißt glaub ich House, er lebt und er ist verletzt. Wieso fragst du? Kayla, was ist los? Ich muss zurück an die Arbeit und zusehen, dass wir Tabby da rauskriegen."

„Ich weiß, ich weiß." sagte Kayla hastig. „Kannst du trotzdem bitte nachfragen, was dem Mann passiert ist und wie es ihm geht?"

„Kayla, ich kann nicht einfach… wieso interessiert dich das so?"

Sie atmete tief durch. „Weil der beste Freund und die Chefin von diesem House hier neben mir sitzen!"

Dem Schweigen am anderen Ende der Leitung entnahm sie, dass Vic verstand. Er hatte selbst die letzten Stunden mit dieser nagenden Unsicherheit leben müssen, das wünschte er niemandem.

„Ich ruf dich in ein paar Minuten wieder an!" Dann war die Leitung tot.

Kayla stellte sich den angespannten Blicken der beiden Ärzte. „Er selbst wusste nicht mehr, als er mir schon gesagt hat, aber er erkundigt sich jetzt und ruft gleich noch mal an."

Cuddy rieb sich das Gesicht und zwang sich dazu, ruhig zu bleiben. Wilson dagegen sprang auf und begann, im Wartebereich auf und ab zu laufen wie ein Tiger im Käfig. Unbewusst rieb er sich den Nacken, wie meistens, wenn er versuchte, geduldig zu bleiben, obwohl alles in ihm danach schrie, sich Luft zu machen.

Die Sekunden vergingen wie Stunden. Jeff beobachtete Wilson aufmerksam und auch ein wenig mitleidig. Er selbst wusste jetzt, dass es Tabby gut ging, doch dieser Arzt wartete noch immer auf die endgültige Bestätigung.

Als das Handy schließlich klingelte, zuckte Cuddy erschrocken zusammen und Wilson machte so schnell auf dem Absatz kehrt, dass er beinahe ausrutschte und stolperte.

Kayla ging ran und lauschte den Worten von ihrem Freund. Immer wieder nickte sie und ihr Gesichtsausdruck wurde ernster und ernster, bis sie sich auf die Unterlippe biss und eine kleine, neue Träne über ihre Wange kullerte.

Als Wilson das sah, war er kurz vorm Hyperventilieren. Cuddy packte seine Hand und zog ihn neben sich auf den Stuhl. Auch dann ließ sie seine Hand nicht los, sie brauchte einfach was zum Festhalten.

Schlussendlich legte Kayla auf und das Handy beiseite. Sie schluckte einmal, ehe sie es wagte, zu sprechen.

„Tabby hat den Leuten vor Ort bisher nur knapp beschreiben können, was passiert ist. Sie hat gesagt, dass sie sich beeilen sollten, weil es ihm nicht gut gehe. Er steckt irgendwie dort unten fest, Victor konnte mir nicht sagen, ob er eingeklemmt ist oder ob es etwas anderes ist. Aber Tabby sagte etwas von hohem Fieber, von Unterkühlung und einer Blutvergiftung."

Cuddy hielt Kaylas Blick gefasst stand. „Wissen sie, ob das die Diagnose ihrer Freundin war, oder die von House?"

„Soweit ich von Vic weiß, war es seine."

Cuddy schloss entsetzt die Augen, während Wilson aufsprang und aufgebracht seine Lauferei fortsetzte. Wenn die Diagnose von House stammte, dann konnten sie sich drauf verlassen, dass sie der Wahrheit entsprach.

„Die müssen sich beeilen! Eine Sepsis wird ihn umbringen, wenn er da nicht bald rauskommt!" ereiferte sich Wilson.

„Das war noch nicht alles." warf Kayla leise ein. Sofort wurden alle drei still und sahen sie gespannt, aber auch ängstlich an. „Eine der Seitenwände ist eingestürzt und hat sich mit einer tragenden Wand aus der Mitte des Gebäudes verhakt. Da drunter sind die beiden eingeschlossen. Aber die Seitenwand hat von der Explosion Risse bekommen und die Feuerwehr kann sie nicht einfach anheben, da sie höchst instabil ist. Deshalb müssen sie sich von der Seite aus einen Weg freigraben. Vic meinte, dass jede größere Erschütterung dafür sorgen könnte, dass die Wand in sich zusammenfällt und die beiden begräbt."

Die Stille im Raum war beinahe greifbar. Jeffs Augen waren riesengroß und seine Hände zitterten leicht, als seine Freude über ihr Auffinden wieder der Angst wich.

„Ich werde dort hinfahren!" verkündete Wilson fest und marschierte auf die Tür zu. Er hielt das Herumsitzen nicht mehr aus, er musste zu House. Vielleicht konnte er irgendwas tun, irgendwie helfen.

Eine Hand an seinem Arm hielt ihn plötzlich auf und im nächsten Moment stand Cuddy vor ihm. „Und was wollen sie dann tun? Wilson, ich weiß, es ist schwer für sie, aber sie können nichts für House tun. Weder hier, noch vor Ort. Das müssen die Rettungsmannschaften erledigen. Sie würden dort nur im Weg stehen!"

Schon fast entsetzt sah er sie an. „Aber Cuddy, ich muss…"

„Sie müssen ruhig bleiben, Wilson. Für ihn! Wenn die Leute dort draußen ihn rausholen, dann braucht er einen Freund, der für ihn da ist und kein Nervenbündel, das jeden Augenblick zusammenbricht. Ich weiß, es ist schwer und ich verlange viel. Aber bleiben sie hier, bereiten sie meinetwegen alles vor, aber bleiben sie hier und lassen die Leute vor Ort ihre Arbeit machen, Wilson."

Er zitterte am ganzen Körper vor Anspannung, in seinen Augen schimmerte es feucht. „Heute ist sein Geburtstag, Cuddy!"

Sie lächelte milde. „Ich weiß. Und genau deshalb wird er das packen, hören sie? Ich habe nämlich keine Lust, diesem rechthaberischen Besserwisser schon wieder umsonst eine Karte gekauft zu haben."

Ein schwaches Lächeln huschte über Wilsons Gesicht. „Gut, ich… ich gehe nach oben und sag den Dreien Bescheid."

Cuddy nickte erleichtert, sie ging Wilson hinterher, bog dann aber in Richtung ihres Büros ab. Seine letzten Worte hatten sie an etwas erinnert, das ihr schon viel früher hätte einfallen sollen: House' Eltern. Auch wenn seine Beziehung zu seinem Vater nicht die Beste war, so sollten die beiden doch Bescheid wissen.

Tief durchatmend ließ sie sich auf ihren Schreibtischstuhl fallen und griff nach dem Telefon.

Ob sie auch Stacy anrufen sollte?

„Tabby?"

Die Stimme erkannte sie sofort. „Vic?" fragte sie ungläubig.

Da erschien auch schon sein Kopf in der Lücke, die der Bergungstrupp bereits neben dem Waschbecken freigelegt hatte. Sie war ungefähr so groß wie zwei Köpfe, zumindest seit man gerade einen weiteren Betonbrocken entfernt hatte, aber immer noch zu schmal, um durchzukriechen. Helles Licht schien herein und in dem Licht erschien jetzt der Umriss von Vics unverkennbarem Schädel. Seine wilde Lockenpracht verriet ihn.

„Vic!" rief sie noch mal, diesmal schon fast euphorisch.

„Ist mit dir wirklich alles in Ordnung?" wollte er besorgt wissen.

„Es geht mir gut. Wie lange braucht ihr noch? Es geht ihm schlechter. Sein Husten wird immer schlimmer."

„Wir haben hier ein Problem."

„Die rissige Wand?" fragte sie besorgt.

Er nickte. „Das Zeug hier ist alles ineinander verkeilt, wir können es nicht rausziehen, wir müssen irgendwas davon zertrümmern, aber das ist zu gefährlich wegen der Wand über euch. Aber ich hab solang was für euch. Decken und warmen Tee. Aber der Notarzt hat gesagt, dass du ihm keinen Tee zum Trinken geben darfst, weil er wegen dem Bein vermutlich noch operiert werden muss." Dann verschwand seine Silhouette.

„Ich komm gleich zurück!" flüsterte sie House ins Ohr, auch wenn sie wusste, dass er sie vermutlich gar nicht hören konnte.

Vorsichtig kroch sie unter dem Cardigan hervor und bemerkte erst jetzt, wie taub ihre Beine schon waren. Ihre Füße spürte sie so gut wie gar nicht und die Bewegungen schmerzten. Doch sie zog sich wacker zur Öffnung und wartete auf Vic.

„Hier!"

Er stopfte mehrere Decken durch die Lücke und am Schluss eine Thermoskanne.

„Tabby."

„Ja."

„Wir holen euch da raus. Ich versprech's dir!"

Sie lächelte weich. „Ich vertrau auf dich."

„Im Krankenhaus ist schon alles für eure Ankunft vorbereitet und hier stehen die Rettungswägen bereit. Jeff und Kayla warten auch schon in der Notaufnahme."

Sie nickte. „Danke Vic."

So schnell es ihr möglich war, kroch sie zurück und machte sich daran, die erste Decke über Gregs Beine zu legen und so gut wie möglich auch darunter zu schieben. Dann rollte sie ihn so gut es ging auf die rechte Seite und drückte die zweite Decke wulstig in seinen Rücken, ehe sie ihn vorsichtig auf die andere Seite drehte – nie weit genug, dass sein Bein dadurch größer beeinträchtigt worden wäre – und die Decke unter ihm hervorzog. Jetzt lag er wenigstens nicht mehr direkt auf dem kalten Boden. Die letzte Decke warf sie über sie beide, als sie sich wieder eng an ihn kuschelte.

„Halt durch, nur noch ein bisschen!" flüsterte sie an seinem Hals.

Wieder fiel Wilsons Blick auf die Uhr. Es war jetzt bald eine Stunde her, seit man House gefunden hatte, doch er steckte noch immer unter den Trümmern fest. Eine verdammte Stunde! Er hatte eine Blutvergiftung, da zählte jede verfluchte Minute, und diese Stümper brachten es nicht fertig, ihn da rauszuholen!

Energisch trat er das Gaspedal weiter durch. Er hatte es keine Sekunde länger im Krankenhaus ausgehalten. Zum Glück waren um diese Uhrzeit fast sämtliche Ampeln in der Stadt ausgeschaltet und unglaublich wenig Verkehr. Endlich erreichte er sein Ziel. Die Flutlichter, die blauen Signalleuchten von Polizei, Feuerwehr und Krankenwägen und nicht zuletzt die Beleuchtungen der Kameras der verschiedenen Sender erhellten den Schauplatz. Einen Block weiter stellte er sein Auto an den Straßenrand, sperrte ab und lief los.

Ohne Rücksicht auf Verluste drängte er sich durch die Reporter und schlüpfte unter dem Absperrband hindurch.

„Hey, sie da, Mister! Sie dürfen hier nicht rein!"

Nur Sekunden später packte ihn ein großer Polizist mit breiten Schultern und roten, kurzen Haaren am Arm und hielt ihn fest.

„Hören sie, ich bin Arzt. Ich gehöre zu dem Krankenhaus, in das die Verletzten gebracht werden und der Mann, den sie da gerade bergen, ist mein Freund. Also lassen sie mich gefälligst durch!" fauchte er den Mann gereizt an. Das war sonst nicht seine Art, aber er war bisher auch noch nie gezwungen gewesen, in solch einer anormalen Gefühlsachterbahn mitzufahren.

„Haben sie einen Ausweis?" fragte der Kerl diplomatisch.

„Was ist denn hier los?" erkundigte sich ein großer Kerl mit langen Locken, der eine Feuerwehruniform trug.

„Der Kerl hier behauptet, er wäre Arzt und der Mann da drin sein Freund. Jetzt will er durch. Aber ich kann hier schließlich nicht jeden durchlassen, nur weil er…"

Doch der Feuerwehrmann hörte ihm nicht weiter zu. „Sind sie der Mann, von dem Kayla am Telefon gesprochen hat?"

Wilson nickte. „Dann sind sie Vic?"

Victor nickte ebenfalls, dann wandte er sich an den Polizisten. „Das ist schon okay. Ich nehm ihn mit. Wenn sie jemand fragt… ich übernehm die volle Verantwortung!"

Damit bedeutete er Wilson, ihm zu folgen. Er brachte ihn zu zwei wartenden Krankenwägen. Von hier aus konnte er das Schlachtfeld zum ersten Mal mit eigenen Augen sehen, nicht nur über den Fernsehbildschirm. Es jagte ihm eine Gänsehaut über den Rücken. Das sah alles noch viel schlimmer aus, wenn man es real vor Augen hatte.

„Näher darf ich sie nicht ranlassen, also bleiben sie bitte hier, sonst muss ich sie doch noch entfernen lassen. Hier werden sie sofort mitkriegen, wenn sich etwas tut."

Widerwillig nickte Wilson. „Danke."

Unruhig trat er von einem Bein auf's andere und beobachtete Victor dabei, wie er sich seinen Weg durch die Trümmer bahnte, immer auf einen Fleck am hinteren Ende zu, wo Scheinwerfer hell leuchteten. Er bemerkte, dass auch sonst überall Leute in den Trümmern suchten.

Gerade als er daran zweifelte, ob es sinnvoll gewesen war, herzukommen, weil er hier genauso untätig herumstand, wie in der Klinik, rührte sich etwas hinten in den Scheinwerfern. Eine Person wurde aus einem Loch gezogen und auf eine Trage gelegt. Jemand beugte sich über sie und schien sie kurz zu untersuchen. Als ein paar Feuerwehrleute sich dann daran machten, die Trage anzuheben und wegzutragen, hörte er laute Stimmen und es sah so aus, als würde sich die gerettete Person sträuben. Nichtsdestotrotz wurde sie dennoch in seine Richtung gebracht, zu den Krankenwägen. Sobald sie die Straße erreichten, klappten sie die Räder aus.

„Wo bringt ihr mich hin? Ich will hier nicht weg!" rief die Frau energisch, die auf der Trage lag, aber immer wieder versuchte, sich aufzusetzen.

Je näher sie dem Scheinwerferlicht um die Wägen herum kamen, desto besser konnte Wilson sie erkennen. Die Frau war leichenblass, ihre braunen Haare standen ihr wirr vom Kopf ab und waren total staubig. Der Rest von ihr war in dicke Wolldecken gehüllt.

„Nicht, ich will hier nicht weg! Lassen sie mich! Was ist mit Greg?"

„Wir bringen sie jetzt ins Krankenhaus. Sie haben eine Unterkühlung, das muss behandelt werden." entgegnete einer der Sanitäter, die an der Straße die Trage übernommen hatten, ruhig. Sie hatten jetzt den Rettungswagen links von Wilson erreicht.

„Nein! Ich fahr hier nicht ohne Greg weg!" beharrte die Frau energisch.

Es fühlte sich seltsam an für Wilson, zu hören, wie eine ihm völlig fremde Person seinen Freund Greg nannte. Er trat zu den Sanitätern hin.

„Wie geht es ihr?"

„Wer sind sie?" fragte der Kleinere von beiden.

„Ich bin Arzt!" Er öffnete seinen Wintermantel und entblößte den weißen Kittel darunter mit seinem Namensschild, den er in seiner Eile gar nicht mehr abgelegt hatte.

Die Sanitäter nickten. „Anzeichen einer Unterkühlung, möglicherweise auch leichte Erfrierungen der Extremitäten. Sie ist tachycard bei 92, Blutdruck 95/60."

Wilson nickte. „Sie sind Tabitha Myers, nicht wahr?" fragte er die Patientin persönlich. Sie nickte erstaunt. „Okay, legen sie ihr einen Zugang und geben sie ihr Kochsalzlösung, im Idealfall angewärmte, wenn sie das dahaben. Ihr Zustand ist nicht kritisch und stabil, sie kann ruhig hier warten, bis man die zweite Person geborgen hat."

Etwas widerwillig kamen die Sanitäter seiner Aufforderung nach und zogen sich anschließend ein Stück in ihren Wagen zurück. Tabitha lag derweil auf der Trage, den Blick seitlich zu den Flutlichtern im hinteren Bereich gerichtet. Langsam tropfte die Kochsalzlösung in ihren Arm, die Wilson in der Hand hielt.

„Woher wussten sie, wer ich bin?"

„Ich kenne ihre Freunde aus der Notaufnahme. Jeff und Kayla. Was machen die da hinten gerade?"

„Einer von der Feuerwehr ist mit einer großen Zange drinnen, um die Metallstange abzutrennen, damit sie Greg da rausholen können. Wer sind sie eigentlich?" Jetzt sah sie ihn an, mit hochgezogener Augenbraue und in ihren Augen erkannte er dieselbe Sorge, die auch er empfand, was ihn dazu brachte, verwundert die Stirn zu runzeln.

„Ich bin Dr. James Wilson, ich bin hier…"

„Sie sind der Typ, der Greg zum Einkaufen geschickt hat." stellte sie trocken fest.

Einen Moment stand Wilson der Mund offen. Woher wusste sie das? Erst dann fiel ihm ein, dass sie immerhin fast zwei ganze Tage mit House eingesperrt war. Aber dass er ihr das erzählt hatte? Doch er kam nicht mehr dazu, etwas darauf zu erwidern, denn seine Augen erblickten gerade die Silhouette eines Mannes, der jemanden aus den Trümmern zog.

„Mein Gott, House! Sie haben ihn!" bemerkte er beinahe sprachlos.

Es schien Stunden zu dauern, bis die Sanitäter mit der Trage endlich ankamen. Stunden, auf die sowohl Wilson als auch Tabitha gut hätten verzichten können. Bis sie ihn endlich an ihnen vorbei rollten.

Tabitha sah ihn nur besorgt an, die Lippen zusammengepresst und einen undeutbaren Ausdruck in den Augen. Wilson dagegen traf sein Anblick wie ein Stich ins Herz. House war schrecklich blass, nur seine Wangen und seine Stirn schimmerten rötlich. Schweiß tropfte ihm vom Gesicht und weißer Schleim hing ihm im Mundwinkel. Seine Haare waren völlig staubig und Blut klebte teilweise darin. Obwohl sein Körper von mehreren Decken umhüllt war, zitterte er. Sein rechter Unterschenkel war unbedeckt und er sah einen Stab aus Metall quer durch stecken. Die Jeans war aufgerissen und zur Seite geklappt, so erkannte er auch die tiefdunkle Rötung und den zähflüssigen Eiter, der aus der Einstichstelle sickerte. Seine linke Hand lugte unter den Decken hervor, seine Fingerspitzen waren völlig weiß.

Entsetzt taumelte er, bis er Halt an Tabithas Trage fand. „Oh mein Gott!" stammelte er leise. Er atmete einmal tief durch und rang um Fassung. Langsam erhob er sich und wandte sich den Sanitätern hinter ihm zu.

„Sie können sie jetzt ins Plainsboro bringen!"

Er nickte Tabitha zu, doch die bemerkte es gar nicht. Dann überredete er die Sanitäter des anderen Wagens, ihn mitzunehmen. Wortlos nahm er an House' Seite Platz und suchte unter der Decke nach dessen Hand. Seine Finger waren kalt. Er schluckte.

„Ich bin hier, Greg! Gib nicht auf!"

TBC


	15. Krankenbesuche

Und das nächste Kapitel!

Viel Spaß!

Ihr dürft auch gerne Reviews dalassen 

Krankenbesuche

Cuddy atmete erleichtert aus, als das Taxi abfuhr. Sie fühlte sich schlecht, weil sie froh darüber war, dass House' Mutter endlich zurück ins Hotel gefahren war, wenn auch nur vorübergehend. Sie rieb sich erschöpft die Stirn und ging zurück in ihr Büro, wo sie sich auf ihren Schreibtischstuhl fallen ließ.

Blythe war die ganze Nacht bei ihm geblieben und jetzt völlig erschöpft gewesen, also hatte ihr Mann sie abgeholt. John House hatte es nach zehn Minuten bei seinem Sohn nicht mehr ausgehalten und ihn seither nicht mehr besucht. Ein Blick in seine Augen damals, als er bestürzt gegangen war, hatte Cuddy gereicht, um zu wissen, dass er es einfach nicht ertragen konnte, seinen Sohn in dieser Verfassung zu sehen. Sie konnte es ihm nicht verdenken, auch ihr machte es zu schaffen. Immer wieder musste sie sich daran erinnern, dass die Person vor ihr wirklich House war, und das war nicht leicht.

Es lag jetzt vier Tage zurück, dass House und Tabitha Myers aus den Trümmern gerettet worden waren – die letzten, die lebend geborgen worden waren. Wären sie nicht gemeinsam eingeschlossen worden und hätten sich nicht gegenseitig wärmen können, dann wären wohl auch sie nicht mehr am Leben gewesen, als man sie gefunden hatte.

House lag auf der Intensivstation und sein Zustand war noch immer kritisch. Er war noch nicht überm Berg. Er hatte nach wie vor hohes Fieber und war bisher noch nicht zu sich gekommen.

Sie würde den Moment nie vergessen, in dem die Sanitäter ihn zur Tür hereingebracht hatten. Sein Anblick hatte ihr eine wahre Gänsehaut über den Rücken gejagt. Und noch schlimmer war es dann geworden, als sie sich mit Chase und Wilson an die Erstversorgung gemacht hatte.

Seine Körpertemperatur war bei 37°C, doch das war trügerisch, da die Unterkühlung dem Fieber entgegenwirkte und sich beides im Körperkern ausglich. Seine Stirn war heiß, seine Finger und Füße jedoch eiskalt und weiß gefärbt. Sein Puls lag bei fast 120 und sein Blutdruck war kaum noch messbar mit 75/50. Sie hatten ihn sofort mit erwärmter Kochsalzlösung vollgepumpt, um seine Gliedmaßen nicht zu verlieren und um herauszufinden, wie hoch sein Fieber tatsächlich war. Und sie hatten ihm einen Katheter gelegt, um herauszufinden, ob seine Nieren von der Sepsis bereits betroffen waren. Die gerade mal 100ml, die dabei herausgekommen waren und die außerdem noch braun verfärbt waren, hatte leider ihre Befürchtung eines Nierenversagens bestätigt.

Die Behandlung war knifflig gewesen. Durch die Unterkühlungsauswirkungen und die Erfrierungen an seinem Bein konnten sie nicht sofort operieren, doch um der Sepsis entgegenzuwirken mussten sie die Ursache beseitigen. Schlussendlich hatten sie an dem Metallstab vorbei fast einen ganzen Tag lang permanent Spülungen angelegt, um möglichst viel Eiter, Wundsekret und Bakterien zu entfernen. Als sich seine Temperatur einigermaßen stabilisiert hatte, konnten sie operieren.

Außerdem hatten sie ihn an die Dialyse anschließen müssen wegen seinen Nieren und sie hatten ihn intubiert. Cameron hatte Abstriche von seinem Sputum und dem Wundsekret genommen und den Erreger isoliert: Streptococcus mutans. So hatten sie wenigstens zügig eine geeignete Antibiotika-Therapie einleiten können. Auch eine Infektion des Herzbeutels hatten sie zum Glück ausschließen können und House' Leber war ebenfalls nur wenig in Mitleidenschaft gezogen worden.

Nichtsdestotrotz wurde sein Bein immer noch permanent durchspült, Antibiotika wurden in seinen Körper gepumpt, sein Blut mechanisch gereinigt und er wurde künstlich beatmet. Alle drei Stunden wurde ihm der Schleim, der sich durch die Lungenentzündung in seiner Lunge ansammelte, abgesaugt, eine überaus unangenehme Maßnahme. Obwohl er nicht bei Bewusstsein war, reagierte er darauf. Seine Herzfrequenz stieg an und er zuckte, als wolle er sich dem Ganzen entziehen.

Über einen Zentralen-Venenkatheter stellten sie sicher, dass sie seinen Körper jetzt nicht mit zuviel Volumen überstrapazierten und so ließen sich die Medikamente noch schneller in seinem Blutkreislauf verteilen. Und doch fochten die Bakterien einen erbitterten Kampf.

Wenn sich an seinem Zustand nicht bald etwas änderte, würden die Vitamininfusionen nicht mehr reichen und sie würden ihn über eine Magensonde ernähren müssen. Was die Wundheilung bei dieser bakterienverseuchten Wunde in seinem Bein anging, da konnten sie nur hoffen, dass sie es am Ende nicht abnehmen mussten.

Seine Vicodin-Sucht war ein weiteres Problem, da es stark die Nieren angreift, durften sie es ihm auf keinen Fall weiterhin verabreichen, dafür bekam er ein anderes Schmerzmittel, das weder kontraindiziert war, noch mit den anderen Medikamenten interagierte, zum einen wegen seinem chronischen Schmerz, aber auch wegen der durch die inzwischen blaurot verfärbten Erfrierungen. Doch es war kein Vicodin, was bedeutete, dass sie sich den körperlichen Entzugssymptomen auch noch stellen mussten.

Aber das Schlimmste daran waren für sie nicht die ganzen medizinischen Fakten, die allein schon erschütternd genug waren, sondern die Dinge, die ihn zu einem gewöhnlichen, bewusstlosen, bettlägerigen Patienten machten. Es tat ihr in der Seele weh, zuzusehen, wie die Schwestern seine spezielle, mit Luft gefüllte Matratze alle paar Stunden auf andere Druckverhältnisse umstellten, damit die bereits vorhandenen Rötungen sich nicht zu einem Dekubitus entwickelten, und wie sie ihn lagerten, damit sich keine Kontrakturen bildeten. Zuzusehen, wie sie ihn bewegten, wuschen, eincremten, ihm zu zweit die Zähne reinigten oder – das Schlimmste von allem – wie sie seinen Po säuberten, bevor sie ihm eine neue Windel anlegten.

Ja, sie konnte sehr gut verstehen, wieso sein Vater diesen Anblick nicht ertrug. Innerlich war sie erleichtert, dass sie Stacy nicht erreicht hatte. Von deren Chefin hatte sie erfahren, dass sie mit Mark in Europa Urlaub machte, aber ihre Chefin hatte keine Ahnung, wo genau, sie hatte nur gewusst, dass beide ihre Handys zuhause gelassen hatten, weil sie sich Zeit für sich und ihre Beziehung nehmen wollten.

Das ließ ihr noch anderthalb Wochen Zeit, ehe sie Stacy informieren konnte. Anderthalb Wochen, in denen sich House' Zustand hoffentlich zum Besseren wandte.

Eine Weile hielt sich Tabitha an ihrem Infusionsständer fest, ehe sie sich auf den Stuhl sinken ließ. Ihr braunes Haar fiel ihr offen über die Schultern und verteilte sich auf ihrem dunkelroten Morgenmantel. Zum ersten Mal seit Tagen war ihr einigermaßen warm und die Schmerzen, die eingetreten waren, als die oberflächlichen Erfrierungen an ihren Beinen wieder durchblutet worden waren, gingen langsam zurück und sie bekam wieder weniger starke Schmerzmittel. Sie hatte sogar endlich das Bett verlassen dürfen und den ganzen Vormittag ihre Kondition geübt, um jetzt hier zu sein.

Der Weg zur Intensivstation war weit gewesen, aber sie hatte es geschafft. Dr. Wilson hatte sie zwar die letzten Tage immer wieder besucht und ihr Bericht erstattet, doch es war etwas völlig anderes, jetzt neben Greg am Bett zu sitzen. Es erschreckte sie. Irgendwie gab ihr sein Anblick das Gefühl, dass es ihm jetzt noch viel schlimmer ging, als vor vier Tagen unter dem Schuttberg.

Sie lauschte dem monotonen Piepsen seines Herzschlages, während sie ihn eingehend betrachtete. Sein Gesicht war gerötet und schweißbedeckt vom Fieber und seine Wangen wirkten eingefallen. Die Halterung des Tubus verdeckte seine untere Gesichtshälfte fast völlig, doch sie konnte erkennen, dass man ihn rasiert hatte. Er lag auf dem Rücken auf einer Spezialmatratze und sein Brustkorb bewegte sich synchron zu dem mechanischen Geräusch des Beatmungsgerätes. Zwei verschiedene Infusionsbeutel endeten in einem Schlauch, der knapp unter dem Schlüsselbein in seinen Körper eindrang. Sie konnte eines der Klebepads auf seiner Brust erkennen, das seinen Herzschlag kontrollierte. Eine Blutdruckmanschette lag um seinen linken Oberarm, die immer wieder automatisch nachmaß, und das kleine graue Pulsoxy klemmte an seinem linken Zeigefinger, der wieder normal gefärbt war. Weitere Schläuche schlängelten sich unter seiner Decke heraus, ihr Inhalt war rot und lief in einen großen Apparat, die Dialysemaschine, wie sie erkannte. Der Urinbeutel, der am Bett hing, war halb gefüllt, was wohl ein gutes Zeichen war, auch wenn der Urin darin noch trüb war. Und dann war da noch sein Bein, es war ein bisschen erhöht in einer Schiene gelagert und ein Schlauch führte in den Wundkanal, wo er befestigt war, auch auf der anderen Seite hatte man einen angebracht. Ein großer Beutel mit Spülflüssigkeit hing an einem Infusionsständer und dessen klare Flüssigkeit rann durch die Schläuche, durch sein Bein und kam auf der anderen Seite mit leichtem Gelb- und Rotstich wieder heraus, um ihn einen weiteren Sammelbeutel zu fließen.

Er sah so verloren aus zwischen all den Geräten, so erschöpft und kraftlos. Es tat ihr weh, ihn so zu sehen. Sie griff nach seiner Hand und war im ersten Moment erstaunt, wie warm sie sich anfühlte und wie schwitzig. Irritiert musterte sie ihn genauer, er schwitzte wirklich extrem. Sie sah sich im Raum um und bemerkte ein Waschbecken und daneben hingen Handtücher und Waschlappen. Vorsichtig und bedacht ging sie darauf zu und tränkte einen Waschlappen mit kaltem Wasser, ehe sie zurückkam.

Eine Hand verschränkte sie mit seiner, mit der anderen wischte sie ihm den Schweiß von Stirn und Wangen und auch von Hals und Brust. Seine Hand zitterte leicht in ihrer. Kam das vom Fieber?

„Hey, Greg! Ich bin's, der Teletubby." Sie grinste leicht, auch wenn ihr nicht zum Grinsen zumute war. „Du weißt doch hoffentlich, dass du wieder gesund werden musst, oder? Es gibt da noch ein Rätsel für dich, das du noch nicht gelöst hast!"

Da erklang hinter ihr ein dumpfer Laut, als die Türe zum Zimmer zugeschoben wurde. Ein bisschen erschrocken drehte sie sich um und erkannte Wilson, der mit entschuldigendem Lächeln auf sie zukam.

„Tut mir Leid, ich wollte sie nicht erschrecken. Es geht ihnen also besser." stellte er unnötigerweise fest. Er war schon länger in der Tür gestanden und hatte ihr zugesehen, was wohl auch der Grund war, wieso er jetzt dieses Lächeln im Gesicht trug, und das trotz der Sorge um seinen Freund. Ihm war schleierhaft, was zwischen den beiden unter den Trümmern vorgefallen war, aber ein Blick auf Tabitha's Verhalten oder ihren Blick, wenn sie Greg ansah, und er wusste, dass diese Frau ihn zumindest gern hatte, vielleicht sogar mehr.

Tabitha nickte. „Ja, man hat mir erlaubt, aufzustehen. Deshalb bin ich hergekommen, ich wollte ihn sehen. Es geht ihm schlecht, nicht wahr?" fragte sie leise und er konnte die ehrliche Sorge in ihrer Stimme hören.

Jetzt verflog sein Lächeln auch wieder. „Ja, es müsste ihm eigentlich schon besser gehen, aber die Infektion hatte sich schon weit ausgebreitet und in seiner Lunge festgesetzt. Solange er nicht aufwacht, ist es zu gefährlich ihn vom Beatmungsgerät zu nehmen, aber je länger er daran angeschlossen bleibt, desto schwieriger wird es, seine Lungenentzündung zu bekämpfen. Er macht es uns nicht leicht." Er setzte sich an die andere Seite seines Bettes und griff nach Gregs anderer Hand, die ebenfalls zitterte. Er biss sich auf die Lippen deswegen.

„Wieso zittert er? Ist ihm immer noch kalt oder ist das Schüttelfrost vom Fieber?"

„Weder noch." meinte Wilson leise. Er zögerte, konnte er ihr das sagen? Andererseits verdankte House ihr vermutlich sein Leben. Er seufzte. „Das Zittern und das Schwitzen, das sind Entzugserscheinungen." sagte er leise.

Tabitha war sich nicht sicher, ob sie richtig gehört hatte. Entzugserscheinungen? War er ein Junkie? Das konnte nicht sein, sie war zwei Tage mit ihm eingeschlossen, da hätte sie doch was davon merken müs… da fiel es ihr wie Schuppen von den Augen.

„Die Tabletten, nicht wahr?"

Wilson nickte.

„Und können sie ihm dieses Vicodin nicht weiter verabreichen, bis sich sein Zustand wenigstens etwas gebessert hat?" fragte sie besorgt.

„Vicodin greift die Nieren an, das wäre im Moment das Falscheste, was wir tun könnten."

Tabitha nickte. Eine Weile saßen sie stumm nebeneinander und hielten House' Hände. Jeder hing seinen Gedanken nach, bis Tabitha das Schweigen brach.

„Vielleicht würde es ihm helfen, etwas Vertrautes zu hören. Etwas, das ihn entspannt. Mag er Musik?"

Völlig überrascht und ein bisschen neidisch, weil ihm diese Idee nicht selbst gekommen war, wandte sich Wilson ihr zu. „Das ist eine gute Idee, ich werde mich drum kümmern. Wie… wie sind sie darauf gekommen?"

Tabitha drückte Gregs Hand und sah Wilson in die Augen. „Ich hab meinen Vater gepflegt, die letzten drei Jahre, bevor er starb. Alzheimer und später erkrankte er dann an Bauchspeicheldrüsenkrebs. Er wurde immer desorientierter und schließlich aggressiv, aber wenn ich ihm seine heißgeliebte Countrymusik vorgespielt hab, ist er ruhiger geworden und umgänglicher."

„Sorry Leute, ich hab mich in der Uni verquatscht, aber Raymond hat da gerade so eine geniale Idee aufgebracht, dass man, wenn man ein Quant…"

„Schon gut, Jeff." unterbrach Vic den aufgeregten Physiker. Er verstand von solchen Dingen rein gar nichts, doch sein Lächeln zeigte ihm, dass er es nicht böse meinte.

„Jaja, bin ja schon still." meinte er etwas trotzig und schob sich seine Brille zurecht.

Kayla lachte. „Oh, ihr zwei! Das ist echt schlimm mit euch. Wir können dich und Tabby nachher ja ein bisschen allein lassen, dann könnt ihr über diese Idee theoretisieren."

Jeff schüttelte nur hilflos den Kopf. „Banausen!"

„Los, lasst uns zu Tabby gehen." schlug Vic vor und schob die anderen beiden zum Treppenhaus.

Sie waren seit Tabithas Rettung jeden Tag bei ihr gewesen, mindestens einer von ihnen, aber heute hatten sie es alle drei geschafft, sich den Nachmittag frei zu nehmen, denn sie wollten ihre Freundin überraschen.

Zielsicher stapften sie über den Flur auf das Zimmer zu. Die Vorhänge waren halb zugezogen, dennoch konnte man erkennen, dass das Bett leer war und auch sonst schien sich niemand im Zimmer aufzuhalten.

„Äh…" stammelte Kayla und verlangsamte ihren Schritt, genauso wie die zwei Männer.

„Sie ist vermutlich nur auf der Toilette." meinte Jeff schließlich und betrat den Raum. Etwas zaghaft klopfte er gegen die Tür zu dem kleinen angeschlossenen Badezimmer. „Tabby? Bist du da drin?" Doch es erfolgte keine Antwort.

„Da ist sie dann ja wohl nicht drin. Aber wo ist sie dann hin? Hat sie noch irgendeine Untersuchung?" mutmaßte Vic.

„Nein." Jeff schüttelte den Kopf. „Sie hat mir gestern gesagt, dass abgesehen von der Visite demnächst nichts mehr anstehen würde. Vielleicht geht sie ein bisschen spazieren, wir sollten die Schwester mal fragen."

„Ich glaub, ich weiß, wo sie ist." murmelte Kayla mit einem verschmitzten Grinsen im Gesicht. „Kommt mit!"

Wenige Minuten und ein Stockwerk später standen sie vor der Tür der Intensivstation. Sogar von hier aus konnte man den auffälligen, dunkelroten Morgenrock in einem der Zimmer erkennen. Ein zufriedenes, vielsagendes Lächeln erhellte Kaylas Gesicht und ließ ihre Augen funkeln. „Hab ich's doch geahnt!"

„Ist das dieser Greg? Der, mit dem sie eingesperrt war?" fragte Jeff mit hochgezogener Augenbraue.

Vic erkannte den Arzt, der neben dem Bett saß, es war Dr. Wilson, also vermutete er, dass der Patient Gregory House war. Er nickte. Blitzschnell ließ er seine letzten beiden Besuche bei seiner Freundin Revue passieren und wenn er genauer drüber nachdachte, hätte ihm das schon früher auffallen müssen. Fassungslos, aber grinsend schüttelte er den Kopf. „Ich glaub's nicht! Das ist typisch Tabby!"

„Was meinst du?" fragte Jeff irritiert, was die anderen beiden nur noch breiter lachen ließ. Sie wussten schließlich, dass Jeff ein brillanter Kopf war, ein genialer Physiker, aber zwischenmenschlich nicht gerade eine Leuchte.

Victor klopfte ihm feixend auf die Schulter. „Unsere liebe Tabby da drüben, hatte, als sie in der Kälte unter Tonnen von Beton begraben war, nichts Besseres zu tun, als sich zu verlieben, du Blindfisch!"

„Ich hoffe, er kommt durch." sagte Kayla schließlich wieder ernst und dachte dabei nicht nur an den Mann, sondern vor allem an ihre Freundin.

Diesmal war es an Jeff, breit zu grinsen. Er klopfte Vic auf dieselbe Art auf die Schulter. „Und ich hoffe, Vic, dass er nicht so ne Lusche is wie du und vor ihr davonläuft, sobald sie schwierig wird."

Verdattert starrte Vic den Physiker an, während Kayla sich hinter ihm fast vor Lachen am Boden kugelte und Jeff nur unschuldig dreinschaute.

„Kommt Jungs," gluckste Kayla, „gehen wir ne Weile in die Cafeteria bis sie da wieder rauskommt."

TBC


	16. Wettschulden

Hi ihr Lieben!

Hier ist das nächste Kapitel, ich hoffe es gefällt euch!

Ich freu mich immer riesig über Reviews, also lasst doch einfach eins da 

Viel Spaß!

Wettschulden

Das Erste, das er wahrnahm, als der dunkle Schleier der Bewusstlosigkeit um ihn sich langsam legte, war die Stimme von Mick Jagger, die ‚You can't always get what you want' sang, doch das würde bedeuten, dass Wilson sich tatsächlich an seinen CD's vergriffen hätte. Das Zweite, was er hörte, war ein monotones Piepen, das ihn irritierte, da es so gar nicht in die Geräuschkulisse seiner Wohnung passte.

Erst dann bemerkte er, dass etwas in seinem Mund steckte. Mit einem Schlag war er wach und hatte die Augen aufgerissen. Sie waren etwas verklebt und das Licht blendete ihn. So hell war es in seinem Schlafzimmer nie! Auch die Matratze stimmte nicht. Unbewusst nahm er wahr, wie das Piepen schneller wurde.

Er war nicht zuhause, aber er hatte keine Ahnung wo er war, geschweige denn, was passiert war. Er wusste nur, dass ihm ein Schlauch im Mund steckte und einer in der Nase und wenn er dieses widerliche Gefühl richtig in seine Erinnerungen einordnete, dann steckte auch einer in seiner Harnröhre. Verdammt, was war hier los?

Verzweifelt versuchte er nach Luft zu schnappen, aber es ging nicht, dennoch blähte sich seine Lunge im ständig gleichen Rhythmus auf. Panik stieg in ihm auf. Er versuchte, sich zu bewegen, doch er fühlte sich viel zu schwach dazu. Aber warum? Langsam nahm er seine Umgebung wahr, eine helle Decke, Wände aus Glas, seltsame Apparate…

Das schnelle Piepen machte ihn zusätzlich nervös.

Dann erschien plötzlich ein Gesicht in seinem Blickfeld, gleichzeitig überrascht, erfreut und besorgt. Cuddy, das war Cuddy, fiel es ihm ein.

Beruhigend legte sie ihm ihre Hände an die Schultern, damit er keinen Blödsinn machen konnte und sah ihm fest in die Augen.

„Beruhigen sie sich House! Es ist alles in Ordnung. Sie sind auf der Intensivstation. Sie sind intubiert, versuchen sie also nicht zu sprechen. Wenn sie mich verstehen, blinzeln sie einmal."

Mit heftig schlagendem Herzen folgte er ihren Worten und verstand doch nichts. Intensivstation? Intubiert? WIESO VERDAMMT NOCHMAL?

Er blinzelte zögerlich.

Cuddy atmete erleichtert auf. „Blinzeln sie, wenn sie Schmerzen haben."

Langsam beruhigte sich sein Herzschlag wieder etwas und er lauschte in sich hinein. Ihm war schrecklich warm, er fühlte sich unglaublich schlapp und erschöpft und seine Brust tat ihm weh, wenn das Beatmungsgerät die Luft in seine Lungen presste. Wieder blinzelte er.

„Wo?"

Schwach hob er seine rechte Hand, die zum Glück auf seinem Bauch ruhte, und legte sie auf seine Brust.

„In der Brust?"

Er blinzelte.

„Beim Atmen?"

Wieder blinzelte er.

Cuddy atmete tief durch, dann zog sie sich einen Stuhl näher an seine Seite und setzte sich. Vorsichtig und schwerfällig wandte House seinen Kopf ein wenig, um sie weiterhin ansehen zu können. Mit einem Mal spürte er ihre Hand an seinem Oberarm.

„Sie haben eine Lungenentzündung, daher die Schmerzen beim Atmen. Ich werde sehen, was ich dagegen tun kann. House, erinnern sie sich, was geschehen ist?"

Angestrengt versuchte er es, doch alles war schwammig und dunkel, alles was er im Moment greifen konnte, war Schmerz, Dunkelheit, Staub, Wärme an seiner Seite, ein sanftes weiches Lachen und der Geschmack von Ananas und Birnen. Doch das ergab alles keinen Sinn. Diesmal blinzelte er nicht. Aber er sah, wie ein kurzer Schatten über Cuddys Augen huschte.

„Aber sie erkennen mich, oder?"

Was sollte die Frage jetzt? Natürlich. Genervt blinzelte er, was Cuddy nicht entging und ihr wieder etwas Mut machte.

„Okay, sie waren im Supermarkt, als in der Etage darüber eine Bombe explodierte. Das ganze Gebäude ist eingestürzt und sie wurden verschüttet. Ihr Bein ist dabei verletzt worden und sie…"

Seine Gedanken drifteten schlagartig ab, als die Bilder gestochen scharf vor seinem inneren Augen erschienen. Der Einkaufswagen, der ihn traf, das Regal über seinem Kopf, der Metallstab in seinem Bein, Tabitha, die ihm Obstkonserven hinstellte, Tabitha, sie sich dicht an ihn kuschelte, Tabitha, die er zärtlich küsste…

Wieder wurde das nervige Piepen schneller.

„House? House, ist alles in Ordnung?"

Drängend sah er sie an. Er versuchte, zu sprechen, sie nach Tabitha zu fragen, doch es klappte nicht. Wie sollte er ihr nur klarmachen, was er wollte. Er versuchte seine Frage in den Blick seiner blauen Augen zu legen, doch Cuddy deutete diesen verzweifelten Ausdruck falsch.

„Bleiben sie ruhig, House. Bitte, sonst muss ich ihnen was spritzen, ihr Kreislauf verträgt diese Aufregung im Moment nicht. Machen sie sich Sorgen um ihr Bein? Das brauchen sie nicht. Es wird noch eine Weile dauern, bis die Wunde sich schließt und verheilt, aber sie haben unglaubliches Glück gehabt!"

Mühsam schüttelte er ganz minimal und langsam seinen Kopf. Es kostete ihn unheimlich viel Kraft, aber sie musste verstehen.

„House, bitte… ich weiß nicht…" Da bemerkte sie einen Block auf dem Nachttisch und griff danach. „Ich hoffe, das klappt!"

Sie hob seine linke Hand auf seinen Bauch und drückte ihm den Block hinein, doch er konnte ihn nicht richtig halten, er kippte fast völlig um, auf seinen Bauch hinab. In seine rechte steckte sie ihm einen Stift. Er verwand seine gesamte Konzentration und Kraft auf dieses eine schmale Ding in seinen kraftlosen Fingern. In Zeitlupe brachte er den Stift übers Papier und setzte ihn auf, wobei ihm fast der Stift aus den Fingern glitt. Wütend über seine eigene Schwäche hätte er das Ding am Liebsten durch das Zimmer an die Wand geschleudert, doch das klappte natürlich noch weniger.

Wackelig zog er eine krumme, hauchdünne Linie und setzte den Stift wieder höher, um dort noch eine waagerechte zu zeichnen, die aber noch schiefer wurde. Seine Finger verloren den Halt und sackten nutzlos auf seinen Bauch, der Stift kullerte über die Decke. Verzweifelt schloss er die Augen.

„T?" fragte Cuddy nachdenklich.

Hoffnungsvoll blinzelte er.

„Tag? Wollen sie wissen, welcher Tag heute ist? Es ist der 18. November, ein…"

Niedergeschmettert ließ er seinen Kopf noch ein bisschen zur Seite sinken.

„Nicht? Okay, dann… meinen sie den Tubus? House, den kann ich ihnen noch nicht herausnehmen. Sie waren beinahe zwei Wochen darauf angewiesen, sie wissen selbst, dass wir sie dann langsam davon entwöhnen müssen, um ihre Lungen wieder an das selbstständige Atmen zu gewöhnen. Gerade mit ihrer Lungenentzündung."

Schwach tippte er mit seinem Finger gegen den Block, hoffte, dass er auf das ‚T' deutete.

Hilflos folgte Cuddy dem Geräusch und sah wieder auf das ‚T'. Das hatte er auch nicht gemeint. Fieberhaft überlegte sie, bis ihr nur noch eins einfiel, doch das war das Letzte, womit sie gerechnet hätte.

„Tabitha Myers?" fragte sie in einem letzten Versuch. Die Frau war zwar fast täglich hier gewesen, doch das bedeutete nicht, dass sich House auch für ihr Wohl interessierte. Nicht House. Anscheinend hatte sie sich geirrt, das sagten ihr jedenfalls seine hellwachen, blauen Augen und sein hektisches Blinzeln.

House war gerade nach fast zweiwöchiger Bewusstlosigkeit aufgewacht, er hatte mehr Glück als Verstand gehabt und das Erste, was er wissen wollte, war, wie es Tabitha Myers ging? Das war nicht typisch für House. Überhaupt nicht. Wäre er mit Wilson da drin gewesen, hätte sie es nachvollziehen können, aber so…

„Es geht ihr gut. Sie wurde letzte Woche entlassen."

House verstand selbst nicht so genau, wieso ihn diese Antwort so unglaublich beruhigte. Erleichtert sank er etwas tiefer ins Kissen und schloss die Augen. Es ging ihr gut, sie war wieder gesund.

Da hörte er das Geräusch einer sich öffnenden Tür und eine Stimme, die ihn hätte lächeln lassen, wenn die Halterung des Tubus nicht im Weg gewesen wäre.

„Was ist los? Die Schwester hat mich angerufen, ich solle sofort herkom… Mein Gott, ist er WACH?"

Cuddy nickte. „Ich denke, sie sollten eine Weile bei ihm bleiben. Ich geb ihnen den restlichen Tag frei. Aber passen sie auf, dass er sich nicht aufregt." Damit verließ sie um eine Sorge erleichtert den Raum.

„House!" rief Wilson freudig und noch immer ungläubig. Er setzte sich auf den Stuhl von Cuddy und griff nach House' Hand, als müsse er ihn berühren, um glauben zu können, dass er wirklich wach war. „Ich bin ja so… Du glaubst ja gar nicht…" stammelte er zusammenhanglos.

House starrte seinen besten Freund an, der da völlig aus dem Häuschen an seiner Seite saß. Dieses Gebrabbel und Erleichterungs-Gesäusel brauchte er nun wirklich nicht. Genervt rollte er mit den Augen und bedachte Wilson mit dem finstersten Blick, den er in seinem Zustand zusammenbrachte.

Als Wilson den ersten Euphorieschub überwunden hatte, atmete er tief durch, erinnerte sich daran, neben wem er hier saß und grinste House schließlich neckisch an.

„Du schuldest mir 200 Mäuse!"

Verwirrt über diese Willkommen-im-Leben-Äußerung runzelte er leicht die Stirn, woraufhin Wilson unschuldig die Schultern zuckte.

„Naja, als Mitte letzter Woche die Antibiotika endlich angeschlagen haben und sich auch deine Nierenwerte ständig besserten, da sah es endlich so aus, als wärst du überm Berg. Also haben wir gewettet, wann du uns wieder mit deiner geistigen Anwesenheit beehrst."

Wilson klang dabei leichtfertiger, als die ganze Sache gewesen war. Klar, House' Werte hatten sich gebessert, doch es stand immer noch nicht gut um ihn, gerade weil er noch nicht wieder zu Bewusstsein gekommen war. Die Wette war aus der Situation heraus entstanden und hatte mehr den Zweck gehabt, ihre Moral zu stärken, sie ihre Hoffnung nicht verlieren zu lassen.

Fassungslos starrte House Wilson böse an. Er starb fast und sein bester Freund schloss Wetten darauf ab, wann er die Augen wieder aufmachte. Das durfte doch nicht… wenn er es genau betrachtete…

Hätte er Lachen können, er hätte es getan. Seine Wangen zogen sich jedoch verräterisch ein Stück nach oben und seine Augen funkelten über den fiebrigen Glanz hinweg.

Wilson kannte diesen Ausdruck und grinste jetzt auch. Er war so unglaublich froh, wieder Leben in diesem Körper zu sehen. Jetzt wusste er, dass House wieder werden würde. Er wusste es einfach.

„Cameron hat auf letzten Freitag getippt, sie war sehr optimistisch wegen deiner sich bessernden Werte." House wunderte das überhaupt nicht. „Foreman dagegen meinte, sie würden an Weihnachten wieder aufwachen um Jesus die Show zu stehlen. Cuddy hat sich geweigert mitzumachen, demnach hast du Chase gerade – mal überlegen – 600 Dollar in die Hand gespielt. Er hat sich den heutigen Tag rausgesucht, weil," Wilson verdrehte theatralisch die Augen, „seine australische Lieblingsschauspielerin Peta Wilson heute Geburtstag hat."

House fühlte sich zu erschöpft, um sich darüber zu ärgern, aber er wollte wissen, worauf sein Freund getippt hatte und dann wollte er wissen, was mit ihm genau passiert war!

Schwach deutete er mit seinem Zeigefinger auf Wilson und sah ihn fragend an.

Der hob eine Augenbraue und deutete auf sich. „Ich? Du willst wissen, worauf ich getippt hab?" Um seine Lippen spielte ein schelmisches Grinsen. „Auf den 24. November, da läuft nämlich abends um kurz vor zwölf ‚Das lesbische Peitscheninferno' im Fernsehen und ich war mir sicher, dass du das nicht verpassen wolltest."

„Stell das weg!"

Mit hochgezogenen Augen blickte House zu Wilson, der gerade sein Zimmer betrat, dann sah er zurück auf den Teller mit Pfannkuchen und Ahornsirup vor sich.

„Und aus welchem Grund bitte soll ich auf mein Frühstück verzichten? Hast du für heute einen Test angeordnet für den ich nüchtern bleiben muss, nur um mich zu ärgern? Oder kennst du Geschichten aus der Küche, die ich besser auch wissen sollte?"

Wilson verdrehte die Augen. „Bitte, dann iss! Guten Appetit!" Er betonte die letzten beiden Worte ganz besonders und setzte sich auf den Stuhl neben House' Bett. Leise pfiff er vor sich hin, im Takt zur Musik, die aus dem CD-Player kam. Ihm war vollkommen bewusst, dass dieses Frühstück erst das zweite richtige, feste Essen war, seit er vor zwei Tagen endgültig extubiert worden war.

House dagegen schüttelte nur den Kopf und öffnete gerade den Ahornsirup, als ihm das Ganze irgendwie suspekt vorkam. Irritiert hielt er mitten in der Bewegung inne und starrte ein paar Sekunden scheinbar völlig ins Leere, ehe er Wilson mit schief gelegtem Kopf skeptisch musterte.

„Du willst nicht, dass ich mein Essen anrühre, und wenn ich es dann doch tue, fängst du an zu pfeifen?" Mit akribischem Blick musterte er seinen Freund. „Was ist in deiner Aktentasche?"

Wilson runzelte die Stirn. „Papierkram, den ich zu erledigen hab?"

House schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, sie ist viel dicker als gewöhnlich, nahezu ausgebeult. Du schleppst etwas Ungewöhnliches in deiner Tasche herum, willst mich vom Essen abhalten und du hast dieses Glitzern in den Augen."

Langsam verzogen sich seine Lippen zu einem Grinsen. Bedacht stülpte er den Deckel zurück über seinen Teller und stellte ihn zur Seite.

„Was immer du gekocht hast, her damit!"

Den Kopf schüttelnd griff Wilson nach seiner Tasche und legte sie sich auf die Beine.

„Du bist unglaublich. Aber das wird dir schmecken! Haggis, eine schottische Spezialität! Das ist ein Schafsmagen, gefüllt mit Herz, Lunge und Leber und…"

„Willst du mich umbringen? Noch ein Wort und ich reiher' dich gleich schlimmer zu als einer deiner Chemo-Patienten." knurrte House aufgebracht, was Wilson endgültig zum Lachen brachte.

„Seit wann bist du so leichtgläubig? Ich hab dir Pekannusspfannkuchen mitgebracht, du Dummkopf!"

House' Miene wechselte von verärgert zu überrascht zu erleichtert, zurück zu verärgert und schließlich zu einem verhaltenen Grinsen. „Idiot!"

„Trottel!"

„Es is nicht nett, einen schwerkranken Mann so zu veräppeln." sagte House ernst und fischte den ersten Pfannkuchen aus der Dose auf den Teller, den Wilson aus dem Konferenzraum mitgebracht hatte.

Wilson lachte. „Ja, weil du ja so ein Heiliger bist! Jetzt halt die Klappe und iss oder ich bring dir morgen wirklich Haggis mit."

Glücklich und zufrieden schaute Wilson seinem Freund beim Essen zu. Seit es House besser ging und es abzusehen war, dass er wieder völlig gesund werden würde, konnte ihn nichts mehr aus der Ruhe bringen. Das Schicksal hatte ihm vor Augen geführt, wie wichtig ihm sein Freund war, und jetzt war er nur noch froh und erleichtert, dass er ihn wieder hatte. Den alten, mürrischen, grummeligen House, dem die fiesen Witze und Sprüche nie ausgingen, der jeden in den Wahnsinn treiben konnte, der stur war wie ein Esel und den er noch immer zum Lachen bringen konnte.

House derweil verwöhnte seinen Gaumen, der die letzten zwei Tage nur Brühe und Tee, dann Suppe und Toast und schlussendlich Griesbrei und sogar ein Käsebrot mit Tomate geschmeckt hatte, mit den besten Pfannkuchen der Welt und genoss es in vollen Zügen.

Es war inzwischen der 6. Dezember und draußen lag bereits eine dünne Schicht von puderzuckerartigem Schnee.

Das Abgewöhnen von der Beatmung hatte volle 15 Tage gedauert, dank der Lungenentzündung. Noch nie hatte er sich so hilflos gefühlt, wie in dem Moment, als die Maschine seine Lungen erst auf den Input seines eigenen Einatmens hin füllten und es ihm bereits nach drei Atemzügen nicht mehr gelungen war, genug Kraft dazu aufzubringen. Er hatte geglaubt, zu ersticken, und die Sekunden, bis das Gerät wieder umgestellt war, waren ihm wie Stunden erschienen. Doch das war vorbei, keine Beatmung mehr, und vor allem kein Absaugen der Lunge mehr. Es gab keine unangenehmere und beängstigendere Tätigkeit auf der Intensivstation.

Seit gestern war er endlich auf einer normalen Station. Sein Bein heilte langsam aber sicher, seine Nierenfunktion besserte sich allmählich und die Dialyse war somit auf vier Nachmittage die Woche reduziert worden. Außer ein paar hellen Pigmentflecken an seinen Füßen und Zehen war ihm von den Erfrierungen nichts mehr geblieben.

Doch das Fieber war noch da, wenn auch niedergekämpft auf 38°C. Und die Lungenentzündung. Jeden Morgen bekam er Schleimlöser und im Laufe des Tages wurden das Husten und die abgehenden Schleimbröckchen immer ekliger. Auch der Zentrale Venenkatheter war gezogen und durch einen gewöhnlichen Zugang an seinem Arm ersetzt worden, durch nur gelegentlich Kochsalz und die Antibiotika liefen.

Er fühlte sich noch schwach und wurde schnell müde, aber er konnte wieder aufstehen, er konnte wieder sprechen und sich verständlich machen, er konnte sich wieder selbst waschen und er konnte endlich dafür sorgen, dass ihm niemand mehr mit einem Rasierer zu nahe kam. Auch musste ihm keiner mehr die Zähne putzen. All diese erniedrigenden, demütigenden Erfahrungen hatte er ganz schnell in die hinterste Ecke seines Verstandes gesteckt und weggeschlossen.

Auch die Entzugserscheinungen vom Vicodin hatten fast völlig nachgelassen und dank dem Butrans-Schmerzpflaster auf seiner Schulter – gegen das er sich anfangs vehement gewehrt hatte, weil er wusste, wie lange diese Dinger brauchten, um ihre Wirkung zu entfalten – konnte er sich inzwischen doch nicht beklagen.

Nachdem er vor 18 Tagen aufgewacht war, war seine Mutter zu Besuch gekommen und hatte kaum noch seine Seite verlassen, was ihm ziemlich auf die Nerven gegangen war. Als es ihm besser ging, war auch sein Vater zu ihm gekommen und gestern hatte er sie endlich davon überzeugen können, wieder abzureisen, weil er wieder werden würde. Dafür hatte er versprechen müssen, anzurufen, wenn er entlassen wurde.

Auch Stacy war einmal hier gewesen, doch er hatte sich geweigert, sie zu sehen. Seit an dem Tag, an dem er aufgewacht war, Tabitha in sein Zimmer gekommen war, hatte er außer Cuddy, Wilson und seinen Eltern niemanden mehr zu sich ins Zimmer gelassen. Am liebsten hätte er sich außer Cuddy – der behandelnden Ärztin – und den nun mal notwendigen Schwestern keiner Menschenseele gezeigt, da es auch so schon demütigend genug war, hilflos in der Intensivstation zu liegen. Doch ihm war bewusst gewesen, dass er seine Mutter und Wilson niemals davon hätte abhalten können.

Tabitha war fast jeden Tag draußen vor dem Fenster gestanden. Er hatte sich schlafend gestellt oder sich abgewandt. Es hatte ihm irgendwo wehgetan, ihr so die kalte Schulter zu zeigen, aber er wollte nicht, dass auch sie nur einen Kranken, einen Leidenden sah, dem man helfen musste.

Vor einer Woche hatte Wilson ihm mitgeteilt, dass die Ursache der Explosion inzwischen geklärt war. Der italienische Friseur – der bei dem Anschlag ums Leben kam – hatte wohl Ärger mit der Mafia, da er seine Schutzgelder nicht bezahlt hatte. Die Rache darauf folgte durch eine kleine Bombe mit Zeitzünder, die in einer Aktentasche versteckt war. Normalerweise hätte eine Bombe mit dieser Sprengkraft kein Haus zum Einsturz gebracht, aber dieses Gebäude war alt und der Besitzer war offenbar nicht besonders gründlich beim Beheben der Mängel gewesen.

Jedenfalls hatte die ganze Sache dazu geführt, dass die ganzen Gebäude der Umgebung nun untersucht wurden, ob auch sie Mängel oder gar Fehler in der Bausubstanz aufwiesen.

Doch im Grunde war es House egal. Es war passiert, er konnte nichts mehr dran ändern und sein Auto war Schrott, aber er lebte und würde wieder völlig gesund werden. Er hatte Glück gehabt.

Heute Morgen vor dem Frühstück hatte er Cuddy angewiesen, die Besuchssperre für sein Team aufzuheben, aber nur für sein Team. Es ging ihm besser und langsam wurde ihm langweilig in seinem Zimmer.

„Ich hab noch was in meiner Aktentasche."

„Hä?" fragte House aufgeschreckt. Er war völlig in Gedanken versunken gewesen und blickte jetzt irritiert auf.

„Ich sagte, ich hab außer den Pfannkuchen noch was in meiner Aktentasche."

„Ja," grummelte House und schob sich ein weiteres Stück Pfannkuchen in den Mund, „deinen Papierkram."

Wilson grinste mehrdeutig. „Und das hier!" Er zog einen weißen Umschlag hervor und reichte ihn House, der ihn mit gerunzelter Stirn entgegen nahm.

„Was ist das?"

„Sieh selber nach."

Misstrauisch legte House die Gabel zur Seite und öffnete den Umschlag. Seine Augen wurden groß, als er den Inhalt erkannte. Zwei Karten für die Jahreseröffnungs-Monstertruck-Show im Januar in Baltimore. Und es waren phantastische Karten, er konnte sich gut vorstellen, wie viel Wilson dafür gelöhnt hatte.

„Wie bist du da rangekommen?" fragte er sprachlos.

Gelassen lehnte sich Wilson zurück. „Die klein-Schulmädchen-Masche. Hat super funktioniert."

House' rechte Augenbraue zuckte ruckartig nach oben. „Du hast dem Typ vom Ticketverkauf was vorgeheult?"

Wilson zuckte die Schultern. „Ich wollte die Karten, die ich zuvor für deinen Geburtstag gekauft hatte, umtauschen. Ich hätte den Dialyse-Apparat niemals in mein Auto bekommen. Also hab ich dem Jungen am Telefon von deiner Story vorgejammert und wie es sich herausstellte, war seine große Schwester eine der Überlebenden aus dem Friseursalon. Und weil er die Geschichte so gut nachvollziehen konnte und Mitleid gekriegt hat, hat er sich für mich um die besten Karten gekümmert, die er kriegen konnte."

House schüttelte grinsend den Kopf. „Du benutzt mein Elend um an bessere Karten für eine Monstertruck-Show ranzukommen? Und da sagen die Leute, ich wäre unmoralisch…"

„Ich hab nie gesagt, sie wären unmoralisch. Sondern unethisch."

Überrascht wandten sich House und Wilson Foremans Kopf zu, der durch die geöffnete Tür hereinlugte. Da alle Vorhänge zugezogen waren – nach den Wochen auf der gläsernen Intensivstation griff House nach jedem Zipfel Intimsphäre, den er kriegen konnte – hatten die beiden nicht bemerkt, dass er kam.

Schließlich trat Foreman ein, dicht gefolgt von Cameron und Chase.

„Na sieh mal einer an, Tick, Trick und Track kommen Onkel Dagobert besuchen." meinte House spöttisch.

„Es ist schön, dass es ihnen wieder besser geht. Wir haben uns wirklich Sorgen um sie gemacht." sagte Cameron lächelnd.

House dagegen verdrehte nur genervt die Augen und legte sein Besteck weg. „Mein Gott, ich hab ihre Durchgangssperre hier nicht aufgehoben, damit sie mich zusülzen können. Dagobert möchte gerne ein Bad in seinem Geldspeicher nehmen. Also, was haben sie für mich?"

Cameron wirkte vor den Kopf gestoßen, Foreman schüttelte grinsend den Kopf – er war wirklich froh, dass House wieder ganz der Alte war, naja, vielleicht müde, ausgezehrt und definitiv zu dünn nach den Strapazen, aber wieder sein altes Selbst – und Chase zuckte mit den Schultern, während er antwortete.

„Wir würden unserem ‚Onkel'," dabei grinste er House ganz besonders dämlich an, „gerne behilflich sein, aber die böse Hexe Gundel Gaukeley hat den Schlüssel zum Geldspeicher geklaut und über uns drei hat sie einen fiesen Zauber der Verschwiegenheit gelegt."

Wilson konnte nicht anders, er prustete los und krümmte sich schon bald vor Lachen. Gelegentlich konnte man zwischen seinen Lachern Wortfetzen erkennen, die sich wage anhörten wie ‚Gundel Gaukeley'.

Irritiert blickten die drei auf den Onkologen. Sie hatten den Mann noch nie so ausgelassen erlebt wie gerade eben. House dagegen verdrehte nur abermals die Augen.

„Beachten sie Donald hier gar nicht. Hab ich ihnen denn gar nichts beigebracht? Seit wann hören sie denn auf Cuddy? Ich bin ihr Chef. Also, geben sie mir was, womit ich arbeiten kann. Ich werde jetzt springen und ich hoffe für sie drei, dass bis spätestens zu meiner Landung zumindest ein bisschen Geld zum Baden da ist und ich mir nicht den Schädel einschlage."

Nachdenklich betrachtete Tabitha die Tür vor sich. Sie konnte nur einen Stuhl in der Ecke, ein Fenster und das Fußende des Bettes durch das Glas erkennen, die gläsernen Wände waren völlig mit Vorhängen abgedichtet. Jetzt konnte sie ihn nicht mal mehr sehen.

Sie war vor drei Wochen entlassen worden, dennoch hatte sie ein inneres Bedürfnis täglich wieder hierher gezogen und sie hatte Greg besucht, war an seiner Seite gesessen und hatte mit Wilson gesprochen, wenn sie ihn getroffen hatte. Doch seit dem Tag, an dem er endlich wieder aufgewacht war und er sie aus großen, fiebrig glänzenden Augen angestarrt hatte, hatte sie sein Zimmer nicht mehr betreten dürfen. Er wollte sie nicht sehen.

Seine Entscheidung hatte sie verletzt. Immerhin waren sie beide zwei Tage gemeinsam unter Trümmern eingeschlossen gewesen, sie waren sich näher gekommen und jetzt stieß er sie einfach so weg? Hatte sie sich die Geschehnisse in ihrer ‚Höhle' nur eingebildet?

Sie hatte lange Zeit gehabt, über alles nachzudenken, sie hatte mit ihren Freunden darüber gesprochen und dabei war ihr klar geworden, dass sie diesen Mann trotz seiner oft rücksichtslosen Art dort unten irgendwie gerne hatte. Er war anders, etwas Besonderes, und damit hatte er sich einen Platz in ihrem Herzen erobert. Tabitha wollte nicht, dass er wieder aus ihrem Leben verschwand, sie wollte Gregory House kennen lernen, wollte herausfinden, was für ein Mensch er war.

Aber er verwehrte ihr diese Chance!

Oder hatte Jeff Recht und er hatte einfach nicht gewollt, dass sie ihn in seinem Zustand sah? Waren wirklich alle Männer so unglaublich stolz? Sie hatte ihn gehalten, als er vor Schmerzen nicht mal mehr hatte sprechen können; sie hatte ihm den Rücken massiert, als er nicht mehr liegen konnte, und sie hatte ihn gewärmt, als er frierend um sein Leben gehustet hatte. Wieso sollte es dann noch etwas ausmachen, wenn sie neben ihm saß, während er im Bett lag mit ein paar Schläuchen und Monitoren am Körper?

Beinahe täglich war sie vor seinem Zimmer gestanden, hatte auf ein Zeichen gehofft, dass sie eintreten durfte, doch es kam nie. Doch gestern war er dann auf die normale Station verlegt worden. Es ging ihm besser und heute hatte sie nicht vor, sich wieder aussperren zu lassen. Sie wollte ihn sehen, mit ihm sprechen.

Vorsichtig drehte sich House auf die linke Seite, immer darauf bedacht, dass sich die Klebepads, die noch immer seinen Herzschlag routinemäßig kontrollierten, nicht lösten und der Alarm losging. Er knautschte sich sein Kissen zurecht und zupfte ein bisschen an dem Schlauch seiner Nasensonde, die ihm eine bessere Sauerstoffversorgung gewährte.

Nachdem seine drei Lakaien ihm von ihrem aktuellen Fall berichtet hatten, er seine Meinung dazu eingeworfen hatte und sie endlich wieder verschwunden waren, war ihm aufgefallen, dass er doch noch nicht so fit war, wie er vermutet hatte. Die kurze Unterhaltung, das Fachsimpeln und angestrengt Nachdenken hatten ihn so ermüdet, dass es ihm schwer gefallen war, das Ganze zu einem Ende zu bringen, bevor er einfach umkippte. Den ganzen Vormittag hatte er dann schließlich verschlafen und jetzt nach dem Mittagessen mit vollem Magen kehrte die Müdigkeit ein wenig zurück.

Gerade wollte er sich die Ohrstöpsel seines MP3-Players in die Ohren stecken, als sich wieder ein brodelndes Husten seine Kehle hinaufarbeitete. Schnell griff er nach einem Taschentuch – die Box stand schon bereit – und füllte ein weiteres Tempo mit den ekelhaften, gelben Schleimbröckchen. Angewidert von sich selbst und genervt, weil diese blöde – aber nötige – Husterei ihn noch mehr anstrengte, warf er das Tuch in den Müllbeutel, den die Schwester extra neben seinem Bett angebracht hatte.

Wage vernahm er das leise, schabende Geräusch der Schiebetür. Wilson konnte es nicht sein, der kam immer morgens und abends nach seinem Dienst und wenn es seine Zeit erlaubte, in der Mittagspause, auch die Schwestern kamen nicht in Frage, die machten selber Mittag, sobald sie das Essen ausgeteilt hatten, blieben nur ‚Tick, Trick und Track'.

Er atmete kurz tief ein – so tief es ging ohne dabei husten zu müssen – im Moment fühlte er sich einer weiteren medizinischen Diskussion ehrlich nicht gewachsen, auch wenn er das nie zugegeben hätte.

„Wenn sie jetzt erst wieder kommen, dann haben sie nichts gefunden. Oder sie hatten eine unbedeutende Kleinigkeit bemerkt, aber halten sie erst jetzt, da sie sonst nichts entdeckt haben, für ein mögliches Indiz. Also, was ist es? Eine winzige Masse in der MRT, die sie für einen Schatten hielten? Oder ein leicht anormaler Blutwert? Etwas bei der LP?"

„Hi Greg."

Er erstarrte augenblicklich. Mit dieser Stimme hatte er nicht gerechnet: Tabitha. Aber er hatte doch angeordnet, dass sie nicht zu ihm durfte.

„Wer hat dich reingelassen?" fragte er abweisend und ohne sich zu ihr umzudrehen.

Tabitha zog entschlossen hinter sich die Tür zu und umrundete langsam das Bett.

„Ich hab gewartet, bis die Schwestern im Schwesternzimmer verschwunden waren und die eine, die zur Aufsicht draußen blieb, in ein Zimmer geeilt ist, wo es geklingelt hat." erklärte sie. „Ich wollte dich sehen, Greg."

Er schloss kurz die Augen, ehe er zu ihr aufblickte. Sie sah gut aus, stellte er fest. Ihr haselnussbraunes Haar fiel ihr in sanften Wellen ums Gesicht, ihre Wangen waren von der Kälte draußen noch leicht gerötet. Ein grauer Mantel und ein gestrickter Schal in giftgrün und orange gestreift hing über ihrem Arm. Sie trug dieselben Stiefel wie bei ihrem Abenteuer, darüber eine dunkelblaue Jeans und einen eng anliegenden weißen Pullover, auf dem völlig konfus verschieden große schwarze Punkte aufgedruckt waren. In diesem Outfit fielen ihre runden Hüften und ihre Oberweite dem Betrachter sofort ins Auge.

Dennoch fixierte er seinen Blick auf ihre Augen. „Ich will dich aber nicht sehen."

Er sah, wie ein kurzes Zittern durch ihren Unterkiefer lief, entweder vor Anspannung oder weil sie gleich anfangen würde zu heulen. Er wollte sie nicht weinen sehen, aber er wollte auch nicht, dass sie ihn wie Cameron als etwas sah, das man pflegen, das man reparieren musste.

Doch sie überraschte ihn mal wieder.

Tabitha hatte nicht vor, so schnell aufzugeben. Das war nicht ihre Art. Das Leben hatte sie gelehrt, dass nicht immer alles so kam, wie man es sich vorstellte, und dass man kämpfen musste, wenn man nicht untergehen wollte.

Entschlossen warf sie ihren Mantel und ihren Schal auf das Fußende des Bettes und holte sich den Stuhl aus der Ecke an sein Bett heran. Während sie sich setzte, musterte sie ihn aufmerksamer. Sein Gesicht war leicht gerötet, er wirkte viel dünner und ausgezehrt, aber seine Augen blickten nur leicht glänzend und mit der gewohnten Intelligenz zurück.

„Wieso?" fragte sie schlicht und einfach, aber mit soviel Nachdruck, dass ihm klar wurde, dass er sie nicht loswerden würde ohne ihr eine zufrieden stellende Antwort zu liefern. Nichtsdestotrotz versuchte er es zuerst auf seine Art.

„Weil ich es gewohnt bin, dich nicht zu sehen? Um das aufrecht zu erhalten, muss ich allerdings den Mangel an Dunkelheit mit einem Mangel deiner Anwesenheit ausgleichen."

Tabitha starrte ihn einen Augenblick einfach nur an, dann stand sie wortlos auf, ging zum Fenster und schloss die Vorhänge auch dort. Mit wenigen Schritten war sie bei der Tür und zog dort die Vorhänge mit einem Ruck auch über die Tür hinweg. Ohne das spärliche Tageslicht dieses düsteren Wintertages und ohne das Licht vom Flur war es fast völlig dunkel im Raum.

„Dunkel genug?" fragte sie provokant, während sie sich wieder auf ihren Stuhl setzte und seine von den Lichtern der Monitore schwach grünlich erhellten Konturen ansah.

House wusste nicht, ob er lachen oder weinen sollte. Diese Frau war unglaublich, sie verwendete seine eigenen Methoden gegen ihn und das obwohl sie ihn eigentlich gar nicht kannte. Wilson und Cuddy hatten Monate gebraucht, um ihm richtig Kontra zu geben, und teilweise Jahre, um ihn bis zur Sprachlosigkeit vor den Kopf zu stoßen.

Er schluckte nur.

Eine ganze Weile herrschte Stille. Schließlich stand Tabitha auf und griff nach ihren Sachen auf seinem Bett. Kurz vor der Tür wandte sie sich noch mal um.

„Es tut mir Leid, dass ich dich mit dem Wagen erwischt hab. Ich hab dir nicht wehtun wollen."

TBC


	17. Entscheidungen

Hi ihr Lieben!

Hier ist das nächste Kapitel, ich hoffe es gefällt euch!

Ich freu mich immer riesig über Reviews, also lasst doch einfach eins da 

Viel Spaß!

Entscheidungen

Vielleicht hatte Vic doch Recht, Beziehungen – welcher Art sie auch sein mögen – die in Extremsituationen entstanden sind, hatten keinen Bestand in der Normalität. Tabithas Hand griff nach der Tür, um sie aufzuschieben, da hörte sie ein leises ‚Warte' hinter sich.

Er hatte sie nicht gehen lassen können, es ging einfach nicht. Mit ihr war es anders als mit Cameron. Bei Cameron ging es ihm auf die Nerven, dass sie sich permanent nach seinem Befinden erkundigte und dass sie ihn als etwas wahrnahm, dass sie wieder richten wollte, aber im Grunde war es ihm egal, was sie in ihm sah, weil sie ihm egal war.

Aber es war ihm nicht egal, was Tabitha in ihm sah. Er wollte nicht, dass er ihr Mitleid erregte. Aber noch viel weniger wollte er, dass sie jetzt ging, denn er wusste, dann würde sie nicht mehr wieder kommen.

„Ich… bitte komm wieder her und setz dich."

Langsam kam sie seiner Aufforderung nach, den Mantel legte sie wieder über seine Füße.

House beobachtete sie, oder besser ihre Umrisse. Das matte Licht der Monitore drang kaum bis zu ihr vor. Doch bei dem, was ihm auf der Zunge lag, war er eigentlich ganz froh, wenn er sie nicht ansehen musste. Es fiel ihm schwer, diese Frage zu stellen, und sogar die wenigen Leute, die ihn näher kannten, würden es vermutlich nicht glauben, wenn man es ihnen erzählen würde. Und doch musste er sie loswerden, denn diese Frage entschied alles.

„Was siehst du in mir?" fragte er leise, seine Stimme rau und voller Ernst.

„Du meinst, hinter dem grünhäutigen Alien, der mir gerade entgegenschaut?" fragte sie neckend, ehe auch sie ernst wurde. „Greg, ich… wir waren zwei Tage zusammen eingeschlossen. Mir ist bewusst, dass ich dich im Grunde kaum kenne, aber… ich sehe einen intelligenten, cleveren Mann vor mir, der es liebt, Rätsel zu knacken, welcher Art sie auch sein mögen. Ich sehe einen Mann, der zwar einerseits meinen Lieblingswitz mit einem spröden ‚aha' abtut, mich aber andererseits mit seinem beißenden Sarkasmus zum Lachen bringt. Ich sehe eine seltsame Art von Charme, ebenso wie eine oft schon schmerzhafte Direktheit. Ich sehe einen Mann, der mir Vertrauen entgegen gebracht hat, wenn auch ein bisschen unfreiwillig…" Sie lachte leise und etwas unsicher. „Und ich sehe einen Mann, der mich vor dem Erfrieren gerettet hat und der mich geküsst hat, wie kein anderer jemals zuvor."

Röte stieg in ihre Wangen und sie war froh, dass sie im Moment im Dunkeln saß. Es erinnerte wirklich wage an diese erste Nacht, als die Finsternis alles möglich gemacht hatte.

Ihre Worte gingen ihm durch Mark und Bein, doch er war viel zu lange enttäuscht worden, um jetzt nicht misstrauisch zu sein.

„Was ist mit den Schläuchen, den Apparaten hier um mich herum? Was ist mit dem Krüppel, der einen Gehstock braucht? Was mit dem unsensiblen Arsch, der alle vor den Kopf stößt? Was mit dem Junkie, der keinen halben Tag ohne sein Vicodin auskommt?"

Er hatte bissiger geklungen, als er es beabsichtigt hatte. Und er hatte vermutlich die schlechteste Möglichkeit überhaupt gewählt, ihr von seiner Sucht zu beichten, auch wenn er seit dem Unfall kein Vicodin mehr genommen hatte.

Tabitha hörte ganz deutlich die Verbitterung aus ihm sprechen. Sie wusste nicht, was ihm widerfahren war, wusste gerade mal von Wilson, dass er seit einer Fehldiagnose humpelte, chronische Schmerzen hatte und beides mit Stock und Vicodin bekämpfte, mehr oder weniger. Mehr wusste sie nicht über die Vergangenheit dieses Mannes.

„Die Schläuche und Apparate hier, das ist nur Technik, kein Teil von dir. Es wirkt auf den ersten Blick vielleicht etwas einschüchternd, aber wieso sollten sie mein Bild von dir beeinflussen? Macht dich ein Herzmonitor zu einem anderen Menschen? Und die übrigen Dinge sind dann wohl das, was die Menschen normalerweise in dir sehen, wenn sie dich kennen lernen, oder? Okay, lass mich mal was ausprobieren. Drehen wir den Spieß um: was siehst du denn in mir? Was hast du für ein Bild von mir?"

Irritiert runzelte House die Stirn. Ihm war nicht ganz klar, worauf sie hinauswollte. Doch er war schon zu weit gegangen, um jetzt einen Rückzieher zu machen. Er räusperte sich, was zu einem Husten wurde und mit einem weiteren vollen Taschentuch endete. Aber sie machte keine Anstalten, ihm irgendwie helfen zu wollen.

„Du bist eine Frau, der man keinen Einkaufswagen in die Hand drücken sollte."

Tabitha musste grinsen über diesen ernst vorgetragenen Kommentar.

„Du bist im einen Moment völlig chaotisch und hektisch und im nächsten die Ruhe selbst. Du behältst die Nerven, wenn es brenzlig wird. Du bist intelligent und wahrscheinlich die einzige Frau, die ich kenne, die Mathe und Physik studiert hat. Du bist einfallsreich, fast die kleine Schwester von MacGyver, wenn ich an Schlüsseldosenöffner und Dosendeckelscheren denke. Du bist nicht gleich eingeschnappt, wenn man dir über den Mund fährt, zumindest nicht jedes Mal, und zur rechten Zeit weißt du definitiv zu kontern. Und du küsst wirklich nicht schlecht." fügte er noch grinsend hinzu, weil er wusste, dass sie sein Gesicht vermutlich besser sehen konnte, als er ihres.

Sie suchte mit ihrer Hand nach seiner rechten. Seine linke lag neben seinem Kopf, die andere fand sie unter der Decke an seiner Seite. Ihre Finger schlossen sich um seine Hand.

„Siehst du, genau das meine ich. Normalerweise, wenn ich neue Leute kennen lerne, halten sie mich für schusselig, total verplant, hoffnungslos chaotisch und mit meinem Leben überfordert. Sie denken, ich wäre nicht grade die hellste, und wenn sie erfahren, dass ich Schriftstellerin bin, stufen sie mich sofort in die Schublade ‚Groschenromane und anderes unnötiges und schlechtes Liebesgesülz'. Sie halten mich für ein ganz liebes, nettes Mädchen, als wäre ich noch 23 oder so.

Die wenigsten machen sich überhaupt die Mühe, mich näher kennen zu lernen, weil sie sich sicher sind, mich richtig eingeschätzt zu haben. Doch das, was sie gesehen haben und die Schlüsse, die sie daraus gezogen haben, waren falsch.

Wenn das Gebäude nicht eingestürzt wäre, hätte ich dich vermutlich als unfreundlichen Krüppel eingestuft und du mich als völlig unfähige Irre, die besser ihr Haus nicht verlassen sollte, wenn sie nicht mal einen Einkaufswagen schieben kann."

House musste sich eingestehen, dass sie vollkommen Recht hatte. Das war schließlich genau das, was er von ihr gedacht hatte. Vorher.

„Aber das Gebäude ist eingestürzt. Wir hatten die Gelegenheit, uns unter nicht normalen Bedingungen etwas kennen zu lernen, die Chance hinter den ersten Eindruck zu blicken. Wir können diese Chance nutzen oder wir können es bleiben lassen." Es wurde still im Raum. „Ich für meinen Teil," sagte Tabitha leise, „würde mir das nur ungern entgehen lassen."

House ließ sich ihre Worte durch den Kopf gehen. Normalerweise umschrieben ihn unbekannte Leute auf der Straße oder im Wartezimmer als ‚humpelnd' oder ‚armen Mann', die Schwestern nannten ihn ‚den sarkastischen Bastard' oder ‚das übellaunige Arschloch', sein Team und Cuddy bezeichneten ihn als ‚genialen Arzt, aber ein misanthropischer Mistkerl'. Sogar Wilson benutzte das Wort ‚Freund' meist erst im zweiten Anlauf, was er ihm, wenn er ehrlich war, auch nicht verdenken konnte.

Vielleicht war es Zeit über seinen eigenen Schatten zu springen.

„Ich sollte wohl zugreifen, wer weiß, wann ich das nächste Mal verschüttet werde und noch mal die Gelegenheit dazu kriege."

Tabitha grinste. Es war ein flapsiger Kommentar, ein Witz, der wohl seine Nervosität überspielen sollte, aber es brachte sie zum Grinsen.

„Wenn das so ist… dann komm ich morgen wieder." Sie stand auf und küsste ihn sanft auf die Stirn, noch war es schließlich dunkel. „Du hast immerhin noch ein Rätsel zu lösen!" fügte sie neckisch hinzu, bevor sie aufstand und die Vorhänge wieder öffnete und ihren Mantel anzog.

House hob etwas verwundert von ihrem plötzlichen Aufbruch die Augenbraue. „Hab ich ‚unberechenbar' vorhin mit aufgezählt?"

„Nein!" grinste Tabitha. „Aber das ist eine meiner Spezialitäten. Bis morgen, Greg."

Immer noch überrumpelt sah er ihr nach. Ein Teil von ihm wollte nicht, dass sie jetzt ging, doch insgeheim war er froh darüber, denn er war müde und hatte eine Menge, worüber er nachdenken musste.

Es war schon spät, als Wilson endlich am 22. Dezember die Klinik verließ und in sein Auto stieg. Heute war sein letzter Arbeitstag gewesen, bevor er sich jetzt vier Tage Auszeit gönnte, um Weihnachten mit seinem Freund zu feiern, der gestern endlich entlassen worden war. Die Lungenentzündung war ganz allmählich abgeheilt, dank Antibiotika und Schleimlösern, und auch seine Nierenwerte hatten sich stetig verbessert. Er musste zwar noch die nächsten vier Wochen einmal wöchentlich zur Dialyse und durfte solange keinen Alkohol trinken oder gar auf die dumme Idee kommen, Vicodin zu schlucken, aber danach wäre wieder alles wie zuvor.

Mit dem Schmerzpflaster kam House gut zurecht. Es enthielt Buprenorphin, ein Schmerzmittel, das ähnlich dem Vicodin wirkte, allerdings nicht über die Nieren ausgeschieden wurde, diese also nicht schädigte. Und Cuddy hatte ihm dasselbe Medikament vorsichtshalber in Tablettenform ausgehändigt, für den Notfall. Eigentlich hatte sie ihm lieber nichts geben wollen, aber sie befürchtete, dass er sonst beim ersten Stechen oder Brennen zu Vicodin greifen könnte, das er in seiner Wohnung noch irgendwo versteckt hatte. Und das würde ihm mehr schaden als nützen.

Wilson hatte die letzten zwei Wochen beobachtet, dass Tabitha Myers oft am Nachmittag bei House zu Besuch war. Anfangs hatte er sich gewundert, doch inzwischen musste er jedes Mal Grinsen, wenn er sie im Krankenhaus sah. Dass sie ihn nach so vielen Tagen immer noch regelmäßig besuchte, bedeutete, dass sie ihn mindestens mochte und er ihre Anwesenheit nicht als lästig empfand. Und das hieß schon viel bei House.

Seine Laune war deutlich besser und angenehmer, was nicht hieß, dass er nicht weiterhin auf Foreman, Chase und Cameron herumhackte und Witze über Cuddys Brüste machte. Aber wenn Wilson mit House zusammen war, dann lachte er öfter. Doch auf direkte Fragen zum Thema Tabitha erhielt er partout keine präzisere Antwort als ‚delikater Arsch, findest du nicht auch?'. Also musste er sich seinen Teil eben denken.

Nach einer Weile parkte er vor House' Wohnung. Er hatte beschlossen, sich zu Beginn des nächsten Jahres nach etwas Eigenem umzusehen. Gedankenverloren steckte er den Schlüssel ins Schloss und sperrte auf. Die Wohnung vor ihm lag im Dunkeln. Irritiert runzelte er die Stirn. War House schon im Bett? Es war zwar spät, aber so spät nun auch wieder nicht.

Er ist gerade aus dem Krankenhaus entlassen worden, Wilson, er ist noch nicht wieder ganz fit, das ist alles. rief er sich in Erinnerung und machte das Licht an.

Leise schlich er sich den Flur hinunter und öffnete die Schlafzimmertür einen Spalt breit. Doch das Bett war leer.

„Greg?" rief er schließlich. Er lag doch hoffentlich nirgends bewusstlos. „Greg?"

Er warf einen Blick ins Bad, doch auch das war leer, also zurück in die Küche. Dort lag ein Zettel auf der Anrichte, daneben sein Pager, aber sein Handy lag nicht daneben, das hatte er offenbar eingesteckt – wenigstens lernte er dazu.

_Warte nicht auf mich! Und wage es ja nicht, mir hinterher zu telefonieren!_

Den Kopf schüttelnd öffnete Wilson den Kühlschrank und suchte sich etwas, das er zu Abend essen konnte.

„Hier wohnst du? Das ist ja dieselbe Adresse wie von Sherlock Holmes." stellte Tabitha grinsend fest.

House zog eine Augenbraue hoch. „Für den Meister gerade richtig." sagte er selbstgefällig, was sie zum Lachen brachte.

Tabitha hatte ihn heute entführt. Er war gerade dabei einen abendlichen Inspirationsspaziergang zu machen – er brauchte ein Geschenk für Wilson und er weigerte sich einfach, ihm eine Krawatte zu schenken – als sein Handy geklingelt hatte und Tabitha ihn gefragt hatte, ob er etwas vorhätte. Zwanzig Minuten später hatte sie ihn auf der Straße aufgegabelt und in ein gemütliches Irish Pub entführt, wo sie es sich in einem dunklen Eckchen gemütlich gemacht hatten.

Auch wenn die Bedienung sie ziemlich komisch angeschaut hatte, als sie beide Apfelschorle bestellt hatten, war es ein sehr schöner und lustiger Abend gewesen. Schon bei ihren Besuchen im Krankenhaus hatten sie beide festgestellt, dass sie sich sehr gut miteinander unterhalten konnten. Sie verfügten beide über großes Allgemeinwissen und fundiertes Spezialwissen, was zu mancher hitzigen Debatte geführt hatte. Sie hatte ihn sogar zum Darten überredet, auch wenn sie dabei dann jämmerlich verloren hatte.

Die Geschichten aus ihrem Leben hatten ihn zum größten Teil köstlich unterhalten und irgendwas an ihrer unverfänglichen Offenheit hatte sogar ihn dazu gebracht, etwas von sich zu erzählen.

House konnte sich nicht erinnern, wann er sich das letzte Mal so amüsiert hatte. Tabitha legte einfach eine ungezwungene, unaufdringliche Fröhlichkeit an den Tag, die ihn irgendwie angesteckt hatte – auch wenn ihm nicht klar war, wann und wie. Sie brachte ihn zum Lachen, zum Staunen, zum Grübeln und wenn er wieder seinen allseits bekannten ‚Charme' auspackte, dann gab sie es ihm ordentlich auf gleiche Weise zurück.

Jetzt saßen sie beide in ihrem Auto vor seiner Haustür und irgendwas in ihm wollte nicht gehen. Seit Stacy hatte er sich nicht mehr erlaubt, andere Menschen an sich heran zu lassen, aber mit Tabitha war es anders. Seit langem fühlte er sich wieder bereit, auf sein Gefühl zu hören und seinen Verstand nur eine untergeordnete Rolle spielen zu lassen. Sie war nicht wie Stacy und bei Gott, sie war auch nicht wie Cameron. Er befürchtete schon fast, dass sie zu perfekt war.

„Bei dir brennt Licht, kann das sein?"

„Das ist Wilson. Hätte nicht gedacht, dass er schon zuhause ist. Eigentlich bin ich davon ausgegangen, dass er sich noch auf die Weihnachtsfeier der Schwestern stiehlt und ihnen schöne Augen macht."

Tabitha musterte ihn unauffällig von der Seite. Es war ein wirklich schöner Abend gewesen. Dieser Mann war ein absolutes Unikat, aber eines, an dem sie sich nicht satt sehen konnte, seltsamerweise. Er war kantig und schroff und doch auch witzig, intelligent und er brachte sie zum Lachen – was auch an ihrem Faible für trockenen Humor und Sarkasmus liegen könnte. Und sie wollte nicht, dass er jetzt ausstieg, sie wollte…

House erkannte die Chance in Wilsons Anwesenheit und beschloss alles in eine Waagschale zu legen, bevor sein Verstand ihn wieder zu einem Rückzieher zwang – in solchen Angelegenheiten nicht gerade typisch für ihn.

„Fahr weiter. Oder hast du auch so einen nervigen Untermieter, der sich auf deiner Couch eingenistet hat?"

Ein breites Grinsen spielte um ihre Lippen. „Jetzt wo du's sagst, ich hab Freddie vergessen."

House sah sie nur skeptisch von der Seite an, während sie den Gang einlegte.

„Freddie ist meine Hausstaubmilbe, wehrt sich vehement gegen den Staubsauger." erklärte sie so strohtrocken und ernst, dass House sich einen Moment nicht sicher war, ob sie nicht den Verstand verloren hatte. Doch als sich ihre Blicke trafen, mussten sie beiden lachen.

Tabitha fuhr los.

„Du hast mir immer noch nicht gesagt, was für Bücher du schreibst." brachte House das Thema nun schon ungefähr zum zehnten Mal an diesem Abend darauf.

Abwehrend hob sie ihre rechte Hand. „Halt, das stimmt so nicht ganz. Du bist noch nicht auf die Lösung des Rätsels gekommen, das ist ein bisschen was anderes."

Seit ihren Krankenbesuchen versuchte er sich nun schon am Rätsel ‚Tabitha'. Er hatte das mit ihrem Vater herausgefunden und sie hatte ihm die Details erzählt, dass ihre Mutter gestorben war, als sie gerade 13 war und dass die Krankheit ihres Vaters sie direkt nach ihrem Studienabschluss überrumpelt hatte. Er wusste auch, dass sie durch die lange Zeit der Pflege von ihrem eigentlichen Berufsfeld abgeschnitten war und deshalb anschließend keinen Job gefunden hatte, darum hatte sie es mit dem Hobby ihrer Jugend versucht, dem Schreiben. Doch jeder seiner Vorschläge bezüglich ihrer Bücher war bisher falsch gewesen, egal wie gut er seine Wahl begründen konnte.

„Es bleibt ja schon nix mehr übrig, oder? Und ich bleib dabei, dass du keine Krimis schreibst, das passt einfach nicht. Wenn das so weiter geht, landest du als X-Akte in meiner Schub…"

Abrupt hielt er inne und starrte mit schief gelegtem Kopf scheinbar ins Leere. Wer ihn kannte oder mit ihm arbeitete, der wusste, dass dieser Gesichtsausdruck bedeutete, dass ihn irgendwas, das zufällig im Gespräch gefallen oder das er zufällig beobachtet hatte, auf die Lösung des Falles gebracht hatte oder dieser zumindest ein Stück näher.

Langsam stahl sich ein selbstgefälliges Grinsen auf seine Lippen.

„Natürlich. Du hast Naturwissenschaften studiert, was liegt also näher als Science Fiction. Da kannst du deine Fantasie mit deinem Wissen verbinden."

„Ich dachte schon, du kommst nie drauf." neckte sie ihn.

Kurze Zeit später öffnete sie die Tür zu ihrer kleinen, aber feinen Wohnung. Sie streifte ihre Schuhe und ihren Mantel ab und verschwand gleich geradeaus in die Küche.

„Das Wohnzimmer ist gleich nebenan, ich komm gleich rüber."

Aber House stand immer noch wie erstarrt an der Tür, die hinter ihm ins Schloss fiel. Geistesabwesend zog er die Schuhe aus und auch den Mantel, während seine Augen völlig fassungslos seine Umgebung sondierten.

Er befand sich in einem kleinen, schlichten Flur mit dunklem Laminat, beigefarbenen Wänden und alten Holzmöbeln. Direkt vor ihm stand die Tür in die Küche offen, daneben war die zum Wohnzimmer, die gegenüber führte vermutlich ins Schlafzimmer und am Flurende war das Bad, auch hier stand die Tür offen.

Hatte er bisher gedacht, dass Tabitha in vielen Dingen unberechenbar und chaotisch war, so wusste er jetzt, dass er das Ausmaß bei weitem unterschätzt hatte.

Der Blick ins Bad war wie ein Ausblick auf eine Blumenwiese. Die Bodenfliesen waren dunkelgrün, Dusche und Waschbecken hellgrün, die Wände weiß mit zahlreichen bunten Fliesen in rot, gelb, orange und blau dazwischen. Handtücher, Abfalleimer, wirklich alle Utensilien darin hatten eine andere Farbe.

In der Küche dagegen erwarteten einen dunkles Laminat und dunkle Arbeitsflächen zusammen mit leuchtend gelben Küchenfronten. Nur langsam wagte er sich zur Wohnzimmertür. Als er sie öffnete, konnte er nur langsam den Kopf schütteln, ihm fiel nicht mal mehr ein Kommentar dazu ein.

Derselbe dunkle Boden, dazu weiße Schränke, eine dunkelrote Couch mit passendem Teppich, rote Vorhänge und rote Bilder. Nur die Kissen waren wieder weiß.

Und doch zauberte dieses Wohn-Farb-Chaos ein Lächeln auf sein Gesicht, er konnte gar nicht beschreiben, wieso.

„Hier, das musst du unbedingt probieren!"

Tabitha betrat das Wohnzimmer durch einen Durchgang zur Küche, in ihren Händen hielt sie zwei kleine Gläser mit… rotem Inhalt. House Grinsen wurde noch breiter.

„Was?" fragte Tabitha irritiert.

Er zog nur amüsiert eine Augenbraue hoch. „Ich nehme an, Eierlikör servierst du nur in der Küche, oder? Und frische Kuhmilch, die gibt's im Bad."

Zuerst zeugte ihr Gesichtsausdruck von völligem Unverständnis, ehe es sich langsam aufhellte. Sobald er sein Glas genommen hatte, versetzt sie ihm einen leichten Stoß gegen die Schulter.

„Weißt du eigentlich, wie schwer das ist, die Leute in den richtigen Räumen zu halten, wenn man eine Party gibt?" fragte sie gespielt ernst.

Vorsichtig schnüffelte er an seinem Glas, es roch fruchtig. Er probierte ein bisschen. „Was ist das?"

„Erdbeerpüree mit Ananassaft und Soda. Es gibt nichts Besseres."

Mit einem Glitzern in den Augen legte er den Kopf schief und stellte sein Glas neben sich ins Regal.

„Ich wüsste da schon was Besseres!"

Er zog sie näher an sich und senkte seine Lippen auf ihre. Er stellte auch ihr Glas ab. Sie lehnte sich an ihn und ihre Hand glitt in seinen Nacken, während er ihren Rücken streichelte. Schon bald wurde der zärtliche Kuss wilder und fordernder. Leidenschaftlicher.

Keuchend ließ er von ihr ab, ein Schmunzeln lag auf seinem Gesicht, während sie ihn irritiert musterte.

„Mit wem genau hab ich's hier zu tun?" fragte er.

Verwirrt runzelte sie die Stirn.

„Naja, in deiner Küche sahst du aus wie Homer Simpson im Kernreaktor, in deinem Bad bist du vermutlich so ein hüpfendes Blumenkind mit Schlaghosen und selbst-gemachtem Batik-Shirt, und hier drin…"

Jetzt hatte sie kapiert, worauf er hinaus wollte. Er wollte sie aufziehen. Doch so leicht war das nicht. Kokett grinste sie ihn an und schmiegte sich aufreizend an ihn.

„Hier drin bin ich Satin."

Sie war jetzt plötzlich unglaublich nah, was sein Denken ein wenig einschränkte. „Die… die Edelhure aus dem Moulin Rouge?"

Tabitha grinste. Langsam neigte sie sich zu seinem Ohr. Mit ihrer Zunge fuhr sie dessen Außenkante nach, ehe sie ihm leise hineinhauchte. „Genau die." Dann verschwand sein Ohrläppchen zwischen ihren Lippen.

Seufzend lehnte er den Kopf zurück. „Wie könnte ein Mann dazu nein sagen?" grummelte er leise vor sich hin.

Ihre Hände wanderten unter seinen Pulli und erkundeten neugierig seinen Bauch, während sie ihn wieder küsste.

„Im Schlafzimmer bin ich einfach nur ich selbst." flüsterte sie gegen seine Lippen.

„Du machst es einem nicht leicht." lächelte er. „Du oder die Hure…"

Doch da brauchte er nicht lange zu überlegen. Seinen Stock ließ er unbeachtet im Wohnzimmer an der Wand lehnen, als er Tabitha Schritt für Schritt mit sich über den Flur hinweg zum Schlafzimmer zog, ohne dabei von ihren Lippen abzulassen. Erst an der Tür hielt er abrupt inne.

„Warte!"

„Was ist?" fragte sie alarmiert, sie hatte sein Humpeln bemerkt. Ob er Schmerzen hatte?

Er sah sie aus gespielt flehenden Augen an. „Wenn da drin jetzt das rosa Prinzessinnenzimmer auf mich wartet, dann sag mir das lieber gleich, dann geh ich nämlich zurück in den Puff."

Grinsend schloss sie ihn wieder in ihre Arme und küsste ihn, während sie mit einer Hand die Tür öffnete. „Keine Prinzessin und kein rosa."

Doch ein bisschen erleichtert atmete House aus, ehe er sich völlig auf Tabitha einließ. Sie hatte Recht gehabt. Sie war eine Chance, die Beste, die er sich vorstellen konnte und diesmal würde er sie beim Schopf greifen und völlig auskosten.

Leise fiel die Tür hinter den beiden ins Schloss.

ENDE


End file.
